Moonlight Kiss
by Bayb-Tiger
Summary: Sakura was the happy genki girl,but a single night changed all of that.Falling in love with something immortal had a great price to pay.And not everyone is so happy with this.will the two survive?or will the others tear them apart.[Complete]
1. We Meet!

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **I know I aint finished **My Life **but its cos I just suddenly got this idea…hehe…enjoy! Also if you're reading **My Life** don't worry I'll finish posting that story in about two to three weeks time!_

_**Disclaimer: **CCS belongs to CLAMP_

_**Summary: **Sakura was the happy genki girl, but a single night changed all of that. Falling in love with something immortal had a great price to pay._

**_Prologue/Chapter One  
_**:---------------------------------------:

_A teenager with light auburn hair and soft emerald eyes stared off in the distance. Her chest tightened as she walked down the marble white tiles. She took long strides not wanting to waste time. She looked up at the clock it read 12:00. 'I still have 4 hours,' the girl thought to herself as she continued towards her path. She stopped at a door; it read 'intensive care.'_

_She looked down at the doorknob, and gripped onto it slowly opening the door. Inside everything was pure white, but was shadowed by a light grey due to the moonlight. She walked closer to the bed placing her hand gently on a woman's forehead. The woman looked to be in her late 70s. She was deathly pale and many wires were attached to her._

"_Sakura…" the woman voiced out softly. Tears welled up in her eyes, "Tomoyo…" she said while touching gently the woman's soft grey curls. "Are you an angel? Here to take me away from all this pain?" the old woman asked quietly. The girl Sakura nodded, "No more pain Moyo." Tomoyo smiled feeling the pain ease from her body, "I'm glad you are here to take me Saku. My heart died when you left. But i knew you would come back one day," she said while tears trailed down her pale face. Sakura smiled sadly, "Of course, I can't bear seeing you in pain."_

_Tomoyo touched her hand gently, "You're so cold Sakura…" Sakura smiled, "Oh it's just because I've been outside." Tomoyo smiled brightly, "Oh it's been so many years Saku…I wanted you to see my wedding, my children." Sakura looked away, "You will be at a better place soon Tomoyo," she told her friend gently. Tomoyo nodded her head, "I trust you Sakura." Tears were trailing down her face, she touched Tomoyo's forehead softly and whispered some words off towards the night._

_A loud beeping was heard and Sakura looked over to the machine seeing a straight line, she looked away sadly. She watched as doctors came rushing in shoving Sakura off to the side. But what got her attention was when a man around his mid 80s came in and looked straight at her. "Thank you, thank you," the man kept repeating. Sakura shook her head, "What are you thanking me for?" The old man smiled, "My wife, she was in so much pain for this past year, she's finally in peace."_

_Sakura looked back at Tomoyo, one last tear fell from her eye. She walked out towards the endless whiteness of the hospital. She shut her eyes, this was the last time the past was going to haunt her. _

**_Chapter One  
_**:---------------------------------------:

An 18 year old girl stared into her mirror sighing as she brushed her long auburn hair. "Are you sure you aren't coming along this time?" she said frustrated as her friend searched for a dress. A girl with long ebony hair and dark purple eyes nodded her head, "Sorry Saku, but I have to work in the hospital today. Tell Rika that I'm sorry."

Rika was sort of their friend, but they weren't really tight with each other. They had met one night at the hospital when Rika was volunteering. Tomoyo worked there full time, and helped with all the volunteers, which got her to meet Rika. Afterwards Rika would invite the two friends to the fabulous parties that she held.

Sakura nodded her head while fixing her make up, "It won't be the same with out you," she said sadly. Her friend smiled, "Look good for the both of us," she said while handing her a white crystal coloured dress. Sakura looked at it and smiled brightly, "Oh the dress is gorgeous Tomoyo!" Tomoyo giggled, "Of course I bought it just for tonight."

Sakura smiled at her friend, "You didn't have to…" Tomoyo shut her up and shoved her in the washroom, "Hurry and change, I want to see how you look." Sakura nodded her head, and shut the washroom door. When she was finished she came out wearing the dress. It had laced shoulder straps and a fitted waist. The dress flowed all the way down just slightly touching the floor. Tomoyo clasped her hands together, "I knew it would be perfect for you!" Sakura smiled, "It's so pretty, thanks Moyo!" Tomoyo smiled when she heard the doorbell ring. "That's probably for you Saku!" Sakura nodded her head and walked towards the door. "I'll see you later tonight," Sakura told her friend.

Tomoyo shook her head, "No I'm working the late shift tonight. So I won't be back until way early the next morning." Sakura frowned, "Okay see you in the morning than." Tomoyo smiled, "Have fun for the both of us!" Sakura laughed, "Of course!"

She opened the door and there stood Rika's driver. He was wearing a black sleek suit, he offered Sakura his hand which she happily accepted and they walked out of the apartment to the limo that was waiting outside.

They arrived at a light blue mansion. It was fairly large and had light pink flowers all around. She looked up towards the sky and noticed that the sun was already completely gone. She frowned slightly, it was only six and it was already dark. She walked inside and saw Rika's mother Mrs. Sasaki. The main room had many tables placed around with drinks and food of all kinds. The room itself was painted a pale blue, with a silver lining. The atmosphere had a cold feeling to it, but she had gotten used to it through all the parties she had attended with Tomoyo in the past.

"Hello Mrs. Sasaki," Sakura said smiling sweetly, "Where is Rika?" "Hello darling," her mother said while leading her towards the staircase, "Rika seems to be hiding tonight, would you please bring her back down here? It's very impolite of her to just stay there all night. She seems quite fond of the duke I invited." Sakura nodded her head, "I would be glad to." She walked upstairs and stopped at Rika's room. She opened the door revealing a pale blue room. She looked around finding nothing interesting, "Why aren't you coming down?" Sakura asked while walking towards her friend.

The girl Rika looked up, she had short plain brown hair and eyes, "Oh I met this handsome young man Saku!" Sakura looked at her, "How handsome?" Rika's whole face lighted up, "Oh truly the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes on." Sakura looked at the girl, "Than why are you up here and not flirting with him?" Rika looked at her friend while fiddling with her light blue dress, "Well…I was too nervous when I saw him that I started chocking up." Sakura laughed, "What you need is a drink to calm your nerves."

Rika nodded her head, "Oh would you get me something?" Sakura grinned, "I'll be back in a few." Sakura walked down the pale marble staircase and saw the bartender. She walked up and smiled, "Two drinks please and something light." The man nodded and went towards the back to make the drinks.

Sakura waited patiently when a man came and grabbed her from behind he had dirty blond hair and sky blue eyes. "Saku…" he said seductively. Sakura pushed him away from her, "What do you want Josh?" she bit out harshly. Josh eyed her whole body; he had been flirting with Sakura ever since she met Rika.

The two were distance cousins; he had nothing special at all about him. He had a light tan and a bony body. "You," he told her while walking towards her again when a muscular hand held him back, "The lady seems to want you to leave." Sakura watched as Josh scowled, "This young lady doesn't know what she wants." The man who had his hand shook his messy chestnut brown hair, "She seems disturbed by you, so I suggest you leave." Josh was about to latch out at the man when something in those chocolate pools made him walk away, "I'll get you sooner or later Sakura!"

Sakura looked away from him in disgust, "Thank you for helping me." The man smiled, "My pleasure Lady Sakura." Sakura smiled sweetly, "Forget the formalities just call me Sakura." The man smiled and bowed politely, "Well than Sakura, call me Syaoran," he said while kissing her hand lightly.

Sakura smiled brightly at him and noticed the bartender returning with her drinks. "I must return to my friend now, she is the host of this party. Can't have her staying up there all night." She noticed Syaoran's smile faltered slightly but than brightened again, "I shall wait for your return." Sakura nodded her head and walked up the staircase.

She gave her friend the drink which she gulped down hungrily. They both walked down the staircase not too long later, and saw that many guests have arrived. She watched as her friend searched around the room looking for someone. Her eyes stopped at the man Sakura had met earlier. "That's him," she saw Rika dreamily admiring. Sakura watched as Syaoran walked towards them. "Miss. Rika, Miss. Sakura," he said while shaking their hands. She watched as Rika blushed, "Duke Li." Sakura looked at him, "Duke?" Syaoran chuckled, "Yes but you can just call me Syaoran like I said before."

Sakura smiled, and watched as her friend watched their interactions furiously. A man came from behind them and Syaoran dismissed himself following the man. Rika turned toSakura and glared at her, "How could you do that! Going for the man that I like!" Sakura wanted so much to laugh at her face but held it in, Rika wasn't anything special, she was just a plain ordinary girl and Sakura hadn't meant to steal the man away.

"I'm sorry that he has more interest in me," Sakura said shrugging it off. Rika started fuming, "Ugh you're in my way Sakura I suggest you leave, because as of right now you're uninvited." Sakura smirked, "Oh I shall leave, but after this dance." Sakura boldly walked up to Syaoran and tapped his shoulder, "Care to dance?" she asked seductively. She saw Syaoran smile as he led her to the dance floor.

They danced in perfect sync on the floor and he seemed to be floating. She looked up when she heard him chuckle, "I'd hate to think you're only dancing with me to get your friend jealous," he said. Sakura looked at him, "How'd you know?" Syaoran moved her so she was facing Rika. Sure enough there Rika stood glaring death glares at Sakura.

Sakura held her laughter in not wanting to ruin the dance, "Well, if it means anything dancing with you feels great." Syaoran smiled, "Well at least I'm not just a toy." Sakura smiled sweetly, "Oh you're way more than that." They continued dancing when Syaoran broke through her thoughts, "Would you like to get out of here?" Sakura smiled, "Well I'm currently uninvited, so I'd have to leave anyways." "You know anywhere we could go?" Syaoran asked as the song slowed down.

"We?" Sakura asked confused. "Yes, this party is truly boring me," he told her truthfully. Sakura nodded her head, "I know this place." "Well than let's go," Syaoran said while taking her hand and heading outside.

Sakura breathed in the night air, and they both walked towards his car. Sakura took the passenger seat. "So where to?" Syaoran asked, "Since I really have no idea where anything is." Sakura smiled, "Hmm, let's go by the pier, it has this gorgeous club, but its quiet expensive," she said looking down.

Syaoran smiled, "It's all right, price is not a problem," he said while driving the car through the cold night air. Sakura sighed while looking out the window, 'Wow, this seems too good to be true.' She looked down at her hand and noticed a single diamond, 'I shouldn't be with him, what about Ryu?' Syaoran looked at her, "That ring…who's it from?"

Sakura looked up at him, "Oh…my friend." Syaoran smirked but kept it hidden, "I see." Sakura nodded her head and continued watching the scenery, she couldn't believe she had just lied about having a fiancé, 'baka Saku!' she thought to herself. She looked towards him and saw the moonlight reflecting his face, she noticed he was slightly pale, 'Must not enjoy the sun at all,' she thought and she thought she saw him smirk like he could hear her thoughts but shrugged it off.

They arrivednot too long afterand they went into the club. Sakura gasped at the sight, although she had always known about the club, Ryu was always too poor for them to attend this sort of place. "Are you sure you want to eat here?" Sakura asked not really sure if he should spend so much money on her. Syaoran nodded his head, "Only the best for someone like you." Sakura blushed at the comment, while they waited for a server to show them a table.

Sakura stared at the prices, "Are you sure about this?" Syaoran laughed, "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm paying." Sakura looked at him unsure, but ordered anyways. After their meal was finished and paid for she decided to show him the pier outside.

The wind blew on her bare shoulders causing her to shiver. Syaoran took of his suit jacket and placed it on her, "Cold?" Sakura nodded her head, "Thank you." Syaoran smiled and looked deep into her eyes. Sakura couldn't help but stare back at him. She heard the music playing and watched as he offered her his hand. "Would you care do dance?" he asked in a deep husky voice, "This time because you want to, not to get someone jealous."

Sakura looked at him unsure, 'What about Ryu?' but looking into his dark chocolate eyes she decided it doesn't really matter, they weren't doing anything bad. She took his hand and together they danced under the moon. When the song ended he bowed and Sakura giggled at his gesture. "I better go home now," she saidnoticing how late it was.

Syaoran nodded his head, "Let me take you home." Sakura looked at him and agreed. The ride home was silent. When they reached her apartment, she looked back at him, "Thank you so much for the ride." Syaoran used his hand to tilt her head towards his and placed his lips gently over top of hers. Sakura was startled at first but her body responded to his gentle touch and she deepened the kiss.

When they separated Syaoran said slyly, "Mind if I go up with you?" Sakura's mind argued with her no, but her mouth answered, "Sure." They both exited the car and went up to her apartment. Sakura opened the door to her apartment and led him inside. He took a seat on her sofa while she went towards the kitchen, "Want anything to drink?"

"You," he said huskily. Sakura stopped and looked deep into his chocolate brown pools, "Me…" she said softly. "Yes you," he said while he caressed her check tenderly. Sakura turned the other way, "We shouldn't be doing this." Syaoran titled her chin up towards him, "Are you sure?" He placed his lips over top of hers, and used his tongue to part her lips. His tongue danced with hers as she placed her arms around him, wanting to taste more.

He parted their lips and said again, "Are you sure?" Sakura knew she should've made him leave, made him leave forever for Ryu. She belonged to Ryu, but she couldn't. No matter what her mind thought, her heart always answered, "No I want you to stay," she said while placing her lips back on his.

Syaoran smirked and lifted her up, and carried her bridal style. Sakura opened her mouth to tell her which room was hers but he seemed to already know. He placed her down on the bed and started kissing her roughly. Sakura was taken aback but deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

He wrapped his arms around her torso, sliding his hand up and down her thigh. Sakura moaned she loved the feeling of him touching her skin, it sent shivers up her spine. Syaoran smiled placing kisses on her neck, licking the skin slightly. He unzipped her dress and slipped it off her.

Sakura was aware of him staring at her body, she was nervous, but it had felt so right. Right than and there, she decided to forget her morals, she wanted Syaoran badly. Her body ached for him, craved for him. She prayed to Kami-sama that he would forgive her. He grinned at her and started massaging her left breast. Sakura let out a moan, "Oh God," she cried never having done anything like this before.

He trailed down her soft skin with his other hand feeling every inch of her body. He played with her clit and said huskily, "Do you want this?" Sakura nodded her head, aching for him to enter her, "Oh please Syaoran." Syaoran smiled and slid into her smoothly. Sakura screamed at the pain, while he kissed her gently, "Shhh," he said soothingly. Slowly the pain left her body, she looked up into those captivating eyes, "Keep going," she pleaded.

Syaoran smirked and continued roughly seeing her tighten he quickly released and touched her sweat matted hair softly. He started kissing her body, making her cry out for him again. He reached her thighs and she started to feel a tingly feeling. Soon the night enveloped them and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

:---------------------------------------:

Morning came and Sakura sat up. She looked around the room, her head was throbbing immensely but she didn't understand why. She got off the bed, her body ached, she wondered what she had done last night. She quickly went to take a nice warm shower. When she was finished she decided to wear a white top and blue jeans. She exited the washroom and saw her friend right in front of her.

"Moyo, you're back," Sakura said happily. Tomoyo giggled, "Yep, sorry I couldn't make it last night." Sakura just shrugged, "It's all right." Tomoyo smirked evilly, "So what happened last night? I want all the details!" Sakura looked at her, she really couldn't remember what happened last night. All she remembered was going to the party, and everything else was a blank. "Oh nothing, you know just same old," Sakura said casually.

Tomoyo just shrugged her off, "Okay,okay don't tell your bestest friend." Sakura smiled and felt something funny in her stomach, she rushed to the washroom. Tomoyo stood by the doorway concerned, "Are you okay Saku?" Sakura nodded her head, having puked out the remains from last night, "Probably something I ate." Tomoyo looked at her worriedly, "Are you sure? You're looking kind of pale."

Sakura smiled reassuringly, "Yeah I'm fine." Tomoyo didn't look convinced but shrugged it off. "I have to work late again tonight," she informed her friend. Sakura pouted, "Aww…Moyo again?" Tomoyo nodded her head sadly, "Yeah there isn't enough people working the shifts." Sakura looked at her sadly and quickly rushed to the washroom again.

Tomoyo held Sakura's hair back so she could puke out the contents. "How about you get some sleep Saku? You really don't look so good." Sakura looked at her friend and nodded. She slowly made her way onto her bed, "Okay Moyo wake me up when Touya gets here." Tomoyo nodded, her brother was supposed to be visiting them today. "All right, and I'll make you some soup while I'm at it." Sakura nodded her head and drifted off to sleep.

Sakura lifted her eyelids up slowly. She looked over at the clock, it was already six. She noticed the sun was almost down but the brightness was hurting her eyes. She quickly walked towards thewindow and pulled down the shades. A sweet aroma made its way to her, 'steak,' Sakura thought to herself. The doorbell rang and Sakura ran to get it, "I got it Moyo." "Okay," she heard her friend's muffle reply.

She opened the door revealing a large man with dark brown hair and eyes. "Hey Kajuu!" the man said while ruffling Sakura's hair. Sakura frowned, "Mou. Onii-chen! Sakura no kajuu!" The man laughed, "No, no Sakura is always my kajuu." Sakura glared at the man, but a smile tugged at her lips.

"Dinner's ready," Tomoyo called from the kitchen. Sakura squealed and went towards Tomoyo. They all sat down by the table and ate their meals. Sakura stared down at the steak hungrily she didn't know why but she really wanted to eat it so bad right now. She never was a fan of meats. She dug into the juice and felt refreshed as it went down her throat. Tomoyo watched Sakura quietly, "I'm glad you're feeling better now."

Sakura looked at her friend and nodded, "Yeah it was probably just the 24 hour flu." Tomoyo nodded unsure, "Yeah…" The doorbell rang again and Sakura quickly jumped out of her seat to get it. She opened the door and stared at the man in front of her. Memories of last night rushed back to her and a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Who is it?" she heard her brother holler from the kitchen. "Umm…" she wasn't exactly sure where they stood. Syaoran chuckled, "Just her friend from last night," he answered for her. Touya and Tomoyo came from the kitchen. Tomoyo glared at Sakura, "And you said nothing happened!"

Sakura laughed weakly, she couldn't tell her friend she didn't remember until he appeared on her doorstep, "Well…I didn't think it was that important." Tomoyo looked at her friend and smiled sweetly, "Aren't you going to introduce us Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her friend, "Oh right!" She laughed nervously and pointed towards Syaoran, "Syaoran this is my brother Touya and my best friend Tomoyo." Syaoran shook each of their hands, "Nice to meet you." Touya glared at Syaoran, "You too," he said through gritted teeth. Sakura looked at Syaoran sadly, Touya was very overprotective of her and would freak if he knew what they had done last night.

She started to blush furiously, Tomoyo noticed this and quickly said, "Saku, want to help me wash the dishes?" Sakura quickly nodded her head and the two ladies walked to the kitchen.

Tomoyo grabbed onto her friends arm, "So tell me what happened last night!" Sakura blushed and said softly, "It was nothing Moyo." Tomoyo looked at her, "Nothing my ass, come on Saku I'm your best friend. I can tell you like him." Sakura blushed again while Tomoyo continued, "But you know that you CAN'T like him, you're engaged to Ryu whom you LOVE," Tomoyo emphasized.

Sakura looked down sadly, "Yeah I know." Tomoyo touched her friend's shoulder, "I think we better go out now, before your brother kills the poor guy." Sakura nodded her head in agreement. The two walked back out and noticed her brother laughing with Syaoran. "Sakura! Why didn't you tell me your friend was so funny," Touya said to her. Sakura didn't know what to say, Touya never acted like this.

Tomoyo looked at the clock, "I have to go to work now Sakura, you guys have fun okay?" Touya shook his head, "No, no I'll come with you." Sakura gaped at her brother; he was going to let her be alone with a man. Tomoyo nodded her head unsure and looked back at her friend, "I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." Sakura nodded her head as she watched the two leave.


	2. Becoming One!

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Sorrie that it's taking so long for mi to finish, just that I try to do more of my other storie first since as its almost done, but I'll try writing this one since I have march break now anyways so…enjoy_

_**Thanks: **Rushi Star and Black Rose and syko and luvanime493 and SA-cHiCkStA hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the first. Also thanks for the advice, I'll keep that in mind . Also Sakura is not pregnant…you'll find out why she's sick in this chapter and the time right now in the storie…is round 1860 lmao sumwhere round there… _

_**Extra: **Um I want to know if someone wants to sorta be my beta reader…cos I ain't rele good at that sort of stuff, so if yea just write a review or email me (email in my profile) thanks a bunch._

**_Chapter Two  
_**:---------------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

She was confused as to why her brother would leave her, alone with a guy. He was never like this. She watched them leave the house and turned to face Syaoran, "How'd you do it?" she asked him looking deep into his eyes. That was a great mistake because once she looked into them she felt like she was captured, she couldn't turn away.

Syaoran smiled his famous smile and touched her cheek gently, "I was just being myself," he told her softly. Sakura accepted that answer and touched his hand slightly, "You're so cold…" she said softly. Syaoran smiled and kissed her lips delicately, "It's nothing to be worried about." Sakura nodded her head, she finally noticed the ring on her finger, she should tell him to leave now.

She looked up at the man in front of her, "Syaoran…" she started. He looked at her, his eyes staring deep into her soul, "Yes?" Sakura opened her mouth but she couldn't get the words out, "Never mind," she said looking away. Syaoran wrapped his arm around her and started kissing the side of her neck.

Sakura moaned from the kiss and leaned her head allowing him better access. Syaoran hungrily sucked on her soft delicate skin, she smelt of ripe strawberries and he couldn't get enough of her. Sakura not being able to handle the heat turned to him and placed her lips over his.

She didn't understand what compelled her to do so, but she loved the feeling of his touches, his kisses, she needed him so much right now. Syaoran seemed to understand how she was feeling, picked her up gently and walked towards her room. Sakura gazed at the man in front of her, not tearing her eyes away. Syaoran placed her gently on the bed.

Sakura looked deep into his eyes and saw lust in them. She shivered at the thought and felt like leaving when she heard his soft voice, "I love you Sakura…" he said huskily. Sakura looked at him, "B-b-but I'm engaged," she finally got out. She quickly covered her mouth ashamed. She looked back at him and noticed he was still by her bedside, he wasn't at all shocked. It was like he had known all along. She watched as his hand touched her face gently, "But do you love him?"

Sakura opened her mouth, her insides screaming yes she loved Ryu. She stopped; she loved him, what about now? Her head felt like it was pounding, she didn't know how she felt. She heard his gentle voice again, "Do you love him?" he asked. "N-n-no," Sakura stuttered out and looked at the man in front of her. Syaoran smirked, "Good," he said placing his mouth over top of hers.

Sakura felt shivers go down her spine and latched onto him wanting more. Syaoran felt her hunger and placed his hands by her waist slowly sliding the pair of jeans down. Sakura gasped when she felt his soft kisses by the entrance of her womanhood. She arched her back and moaned softly, "Oh Syaoran," she said. Syaoran smirked and slowly removed her panties, "Are you ready my love?" Sakura nodded her head, "Oh yes Syaoran."

"Call me your master," he said in a deep alluring voice. Sakura screamed out, "Yes master." Syaoran smiled and plunged his manhood into her, Sakura screamed as the wetness surrounded her. He started to go rougher and Sakura couldn't help but beg for more, "Oh master please don't stop." Syaoran kissed her gently and exited her. "Will you love me forever?" Syaoran asked not touching her anymore, "Only me, and promise to be with only me." "Oh yes!" Sakura moaned. "Oh yes what?" Syaoran questioned. "Oh yes Master!" Sakura cried out. He licked at the juicy liquid and Sakura winced when she felt something sharp by her thighs. She was too weak to look, but the pain was so sharp she couldn't help but scream.

She felt him touch her thighs in a soothing manner. Soon the pain stopped and immense pleasure irrupted through her. She loved whatever he was doing.

:---------------------------------------:

_**Tomoyo**_

She heard the doorbell ring and quickly rushed to go get it. "I don't get it doctor," the ebony haired girl started, "She was better before I left to go to work yesterday." The doctor walked into Sakura's room. There on the bed laid Sakura, she was sweating immensely and looked to be in a lot of pain.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked the young girl. "Everywhere hurts!" Sakura screamed out, sweat pouring down her face. "When did you say she was feeling better?" the doctor asked Tomoyo. Tomoyo thought for a second, "Around dinner time." The doctor nodded and placed his attention back to Sakura, "Did anything in particular make you feel better." Sakura held in the pain for a while, she thought about it and said softly, "The steak."

The doctor nodded and said towards Tomoyo, "I'm not sure what's wrong with your friend, but the steak must have helped her a lot last night. So get it again and give it to her for every meal. Call me if anything else happens." Tomoyo nodded her head and led the doctor out. When he was gone Tomoyo went back to her friend, "I'll buy the food okay Sakura? Get some sleep. When I finish cooking it I'll tell you." Sakura nodded, "Medium rare okay?" Tomoyo looked at her friend confused; Sakura hated it when her stake wasn't fully cooked. But shook it aside and quickly went to buy the foods.

When Tomoyo was gone she walked slowly towards the window, barely able to carry her weight. She pulled the shades down; the sun was hurting her head. The whole room became a light faded grey and Sakura slowly walked her way back on the bed and fell into an uneasy slumber.

:---------------------------------------:

Her eyes fluttered opened when the sweet aroma reached her. "Moyo…" Sakura said softly noticing someone walking in. She heard a deep chuckle, "If you'd rather Tomoyo I'd gladly leave." Sakura turned around, "No don't go, Master." Sakura froze there after the words escaped her lips; she bit onto them tightly causing it to bleed. "I mean, don't go Syaoran," she corrected herself. Syaoran just stood there unfazed and handed her the steak, "Tomoyo madethis meal for you."

Sakura smiled gratefully at him, and with great difficulty ate the food. She was so concentrated on eating that she didn't even notice that the pain had slowly escaped from her body. He seemed to have that power on her, make all her pains, her worries, and her troubles go away. She looked at him staring into his deep chocolate pools, "Is there something on my face?" Syaoran chuckled and placed a strand of loose hair from her face, "No you look absolutely perfect right now."

Sakura blushed lightly, "No I don't." He touched her cheek gently, "Yes you do, like an angel fallen from heaven." Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Thanks." Syaoran nodded his head, "What do you think of me?" he asked out of nowhere. Sakura was startled by his question; she thought for a little before answering, "I think I love you."

Syaoran wrapped his arms around her, "Well, I do love you Sakura, with all my heart." Sakura pulled away, "Do you really?" Syaoran nodded and placed his lips over hers, "Yes, more than anything in this world. And I promise you I won't let anything harm you." Sakura smiled and hugged onto him tighter, "Thank you Syaoran." Syaoran smiled, "I have to go now." Sakura looked at him startled, "Why?" He smiled mysteriously before answering, "Business. How about we have dinner together tomorrow?"

Sakura thought for a second before nodding her head cutely, "Okay where?" "The club," Syaoran said and swiftly got up, "See you then." Sakura watched as he walked away, the pain rushed back towards her, "Ugh!" she screamed. She was glad that no one else was at the apartment, or they would have beenworried about her. She silently hoped that she would be feeling well enough to go with Syaoran tomorrow.

_**Tomoyo**_

She opened the door to Sakura quaint little room. She looked at the soft shadows the moonlight was creating. Tomoyo slowly walked towards her friend and touched her forehead; the fever seemed to be gone. Before walking off she silently whispered, "What have you been doing Sakura?" Tomoyo shook her head sadly, she knew something was going on with her friend but of course Sakura was a stubborn woman. If she didn't want to tell anyone her troubles, she wouldn't.

She heard the phone ringing and quickly rushed out to get it, afraid it might disturb her friend's peaceful slumber. "Hello?" Tomoyo asked grasping the phone tightly. "Is this Miss. Sakura Kinomoto?" the man on the other line asked. "Um, no this is her roommate, Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo said unsurely. She could hear the man clear his throat, "Would you please inform Miss. Kinomoto that her fiancé Mr. Ryu Masha is missing."

Tomoyo stood there frozen unsure of what to say. She could hear the person on the other line talking but she just ignored it. Where could Ryu be? She hung up the phone and walked towards her friend's room. She sighed, she couldn't tell Sakura. No she would wait until she was better. With that decided Tomoyo went to her own room for some sleep.

_**Sakura**_

The next morning the pain was even worst than before, enveloping all over her body. She felt as though her skin was ripping apart. Her throat started throbbing and she lifted her body up painfully. She looked around the sun lit room. She didn't know why but right now she just wanted to escape from the bright light.

Her eyes stopped at a pitcher of water. She forcefully got off the bed and crawled to the table. She grabbed the entire pitcher and poured it down her lips, not caring that she was spilling most of the contents. When everything was gone her throat was still throbbing in pain for something to drink. Also it felt like the water hadn't helped at all but only made it worst.

"Oh my god Sakura!" she heard a voice scream. Sakura turned her head and saw Tomoyo and her brother at the doorway. Tomoyo quickly ran towards her and wrapped her milky white arms around her, "Are you okay Sakura? You're looking really pale." Sakura looked at her hands; sure enough they were the same colour as Tomoyo's. Usually she had a nice rich golden tan, "I'm fine," Sakura said softly.

Tomoyo looked unsure but carried Sakura to her bed, "I'll clean up the water," she watched as Tomoyo ran out of the room. Her brother stood there watching her every move. "Can you please close the curtains?" Sakura asked softly, breaking the silence, "The sunlight is hurting my eyes." Touya stood there for a second before moving towards the windows and pulled the shades down.

"Is something going on?" Touya questioned her, looking straight into her eyes. Sakura shut her eyes, trying to sooth the pain inside of her, "I don't feel like talking." Touya sighed, "Fine, if you need me I'll be outside." Sakura watched as her brother left her room. She plopped down on the bed. Awhile later she noticed Tomoyo walking in with a wet cloth.

"Is something wrong Moyo?" Sakura asked noticing her uneasiness. Tomoyo turned to face her friend, worry was written all over her face, "It's nothing Saku." Sakura shook her head, "Moyo, you know you can tell me anything." Tomoyo sighed, "Ryu's missing." Sakura froze, registering the words, "W-w-what?" "Ryu, he's missing. They can't find him," Tomoyo repeated. "But isn't he in New York finishing his job?" Sakura asked confused.

Tomoyo looked at her friend sadly, "No one knows where he is." Sakura laid there on the bed frozen. She didn't even notice as Tomoyo walked out. She drifted off slowly into an uneasy sleep.

:---------------------------------------:

She woke up feeling all refreshed. Sakura smiled, it wasa huge improvement compared to the past few days. She looked over at her digital clock; the red buttons read 5:39. She still had time to take a shower. She went in the shower and turned on the hot water. She stepped in slowly, and rinsed her entire body; she wanted to look good for Syaoran. Sakura noticed her ring again, shouldn't she be worried about Ryu right now?

She didn't know how long she was standing in the shower, but when she stepped out her skin was all pruney. She choose a soft pink skirt and a blood red top. She turned around in her long length mirror, she hoped that Syaoran would like her outfit.

She placed on a touch of cover up and eye shadow. Satisfied with the outcome she glanced at the clock again, 6:12. She had to hurry if she wanted to make it to the restaurant in time. She ran out towards the door, Tomoyo stopped her along the way. "Should you be going out?" Tomoyo asked her worriedly. Sakura smiled charmingly, "Don't worry Moyo, I'm feeling loads better. Here feel," she said while grabbing Tomoyo's hand and placing it on her forehead.

Sure enough the temperature was normal. "Okay," Tomoyo said softly, "Just if you're feeling sick at all come straight home alright?" Sakura nodded her head, "Bye Moyo." Tomoyo watched as her friend left shaking her head slightly, what was going on?

:---------------------------------------:

Sakura grabbed a cab and stepped in, "To the club please," she said sweetly. The cabbie nodded his head and drove off in the night air. Sakura looked out the window and saw the moon shining brightly. Sakura smiled, 'Must be a good sign.' A ring was heard and she looked down at her phone, "Hello?" she asked. "Hey Sakura," she heard Syaoran start, "Change of plans can you go to my house. I'm cooking." Sakura laughed at the idea of him cooking, "Umm sure, what's the address." Sakura wrote it down and told the cabbie to turn around.

"So why the change of mind?" Sakura asked curiously. She could almost see Syaoran smirk from the other line, "You'll see my love." Sakura blushed at his words, "Alright, I'll see you soon than." A click was heard and Sakura laid back on the chair, her stomach was spinning, how was it that he could make her feel this way?

The cabbie looked at her from the rear view mirror, "Your lover?" he asked. Sakura looked at him confused, "Huh?" "The person on the phone," the cabbie explained, "Was he your lover?" A smile made its way to her lips, "How'd you know?" The cabbie smiled, "By the ways your eyes lit up when you received the call." Sakura looked downwards a blush making its way on her cheeks. She didn't know she was so see through.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," the cabbie told her seeing her embarrassment, "Are you two also engaged?" The question made her freeze, she loved Syaoran she knew that in her heart, but what about Ryu her fiancé, did she still love him? Seeing the mixed emotions go through the woman's face the cabbie quickly said, "Oh you don't have to tell me, I shouldn't be butting in your business."

Sakura sighed, grateful for the man's understanding. The rest of the ride there was peaceful. They finally stopped at a large mansion that seemed to be hidden in the shadows. "Hope you have fun miss," the cabbie said politely. Sakura smiled and handed him the money and a large tip. She walked out into the warm summer air and knocked on the large wooden door. It opened slowly and a man around his late 30s appeared, "The master is waiting," he said gruffly.

Sakura shivered at his tone, he seemed to dislike her so. She followed the man and he told her to stand here. Sakura looked at him confused. She started to hear some screaming and leaned in closer towards the door. "Why the fuck did you bring me here if you don't like me?" she could hear Rika's voice. 'Why was Rika here?' Sakura wondered to herself, but continued to listen to the conversation.

"Because I need you for dinner," Syaoran stated calmly. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not eating dinner with a man like you!" Rika roared back. This caused Syaoran to laugh, "That's what you think," he said with an evil glint in his eyes. "You can come in now Sakura," he said. Sakura froze; he knew she was there all along. Sakura slowly opened the door, "Um, hello?" she said unsurely.

This caused Rika to become angrier, "You not only bring me here to tell me that you don't like me, but you bring that whore too?" she said while pointing an accusing at Sakura. She heard a loud smack; Sakura raised her eyes to see what had happened. A large imprint was on the left side of Rika's cheek. "You will not speak of Sakura like that," he said smoothly while fixing his black suit. Rika flared with anger, her long red dress matching her mood entirely, "You hit me…" Rika said unbelievingly, "No one ever hits me!" she yelled. Rika raised her finely manicured hands and was about to hit Syaoran when he grabbed onto her wrist.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," he warned menacingly. "What's going on here?" Sakura said finally finding her voice. "You, you whore!" Rika yelled, "You stole Syaoran away from me." Another loud smack was heard, and now both of Rika's cheeks were red. Sakura winced, scared of Syaoran at that moment.

"No need to be scared love," Syaoran said calmly, "You'll soon see why I brought you here." Sakura stared at him wide eyed, what was Syaoran planning to do? Rika's eyes held so much anger at that moment that it seemed like fire was in her eyes. She lunged at Sakura but Syaoran stopped her midway and kissed her on the lips. Sakura froze, what was Syaoran doing?

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" he bit out in a harsh tone. Rika lifted her face to kiss him again, but Syaoran just chuckled, "No Rika," he lowered his head on her neck Sakura noticed sharp teeth sticking out. She watched as he plunged them into Rika. Sakura froze unsure of what to do. She watched as the colour slowly drained from Rika's face and her arms became limp to her side. Sakura stumbled on the floor, what was Syaoran?

Syaoran looked up and dropped Rika on the floor, "Don't worry my love." Sakura looked at him, fear clearly showed in her eyes, "Are you going to hurt me?" she asked in a soft voice. Syaoran chuckled; she noticed his tone was much lighter than before, "No I just needed to get rid of her." Sakura looked at him, "Why?" "Because she was saying many harsh things about you," Syaoran told her matter of factly. Sakura looked at him, unsure of what to say.

"You needn't say anything, just that you love me," Syaoran told her while walking closer. Sakura looked up at him, she was scared, really scared, but she knew deep inside she still loved him, no matter what creature he was, "Yes I love you," she told him softly. Syaoran smiled brightly, "Good my love," he said while embracing her tightly. Sakura wanted to ask him what he was, but the words wouldn't exit her mouth.

"I'm a vampire," he answered her. Sakura looked at him, "Y-y-you read my thoughts?" Syaoran chuckled, "Yes, one of my many great abilities." Sakura nodded her head, and leaned her head on his shoulder, "What do you plan to do?" "To make you mine," he told her while playing with her auburn locks.

Sakura's body stiffened, "What?" she asked wondering if she heard right. He turned her towards him, "I want to be with you forever Sakura. I searched through centuries to find the person I could truly love. You're that person my love. I want to make you immortal like me." Sakura stared at him, not believing it was at all true.

Syaoran chuckled, "Oh but this is very real my love." Sakura looked at him, "I-I-I don't know," she said honestly. Syaoran seemed unfazed by what she said, he lifted her up into his arms and laid her down on his largered bed. "Shh," he said tenderly when she tried to speak. He placed soft butterfly kisses on her neck. "Just listen to your heart; do you want to be with me?" Syaoran asked her.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly, "But I can't. I need to be with my family Syaoran!" Syaoran seemed to stiffen by her comment, but than relaxed again. "Sakura," he said in his tender voice, he touched her cheek softly, "Can you really live without me?" Sakura was unsure how to answer that. All of a sudden all the pain from the morning came rushing back towards her, "Ugh!" she yelled out.

Syaoran held on to her tightly, "It's because of our love." Sakura looked at him confused, while beads of sweat dropped from her face, "What?" "Because of our loving making," he told her while holding her closer, "And you can't back out of this now, you already pledged to me that night we made love." Sakura started to remember him asking her to be with him forever only him. At the time she thought it was only as a joke.

"It's hardly a joke," Syaoran told her. He laid her back down on the bed, "Shh, my love this will only hurt a bit." She watched as he bent down and licked her neck tenderly. Sakura moaned at the contact reaching out for more. She tried to move her hands but noticed they were stuck. She started to panic when Syaoran touched her shoulder gently, "The transformation will be painful, it's just so you don't kill yourself." Those words scared the insides of her; she was scared of the pain she might experience.

Syaoran smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'll be here with you to ease the pain." He kissed her softly on the forehead, and slowly made his way down. He stopped at her neck and licked at the spot gently. All of a sudden pain pierced through her as he bit down. But soon the pain soothed and pleasure came. "Ohh, master," Sakura moaned out. Syaoran smiled, and sucked in more of the life giving juice. After a little Sakura felt her muscles tightening, but she felt so weak.

Syaoran kissed her and placed his wrist in front of her, "Drink," he said softly. Sakura looked at him unsure. "You will die if you don't drink this," he told her. Sakura looked at him and started sucking on the juice. It stung at her throat, but soon she started sucking faster, loving the taste it was giving her. Syaoran suddenly snapped his hand back, "Now get some rest, the next part is rather painful." He stepped up and walked out of the room. Sakura licked her lips, wanting some more blood and drifted off uneasily, what did he mean by pain?


	3. The Hunt!

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Yay finally another chappie! Lol um I finished my other storie…so I'll have more time for this storieeee! YAY lmao anyways please enjoy! _

_**Thanks: **Rushi Star and Michael Bulaich and theatre of war and iluvanime493 and me! (not mi…buh...yea) , thanks so much for reviewing…hope you like this chapter! _

**_Chapter Three  
_**:---------------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

She sat on the blood red bed wondering what Syaoran could possibly be talking about. The transformations couldn't be that painful could it? Sakura shut her eyes, feeling exhausted from the tired filled day. Noticing that sleep wouldn't over take her, she opened her eyes hoping there was something she could do. Suddenly she let out a loud piercing scream.

She could feel the pain again, the pain of her body ripping apart from her skin. It felt like her entire body was trying to unattached itself. Her insides felt like it was burning, like it was eating her alive. Sweat poured down her face, she started to claw at the bedspread gripping it tightly with her hand. She tried trashing but the cuffs kept her tied. Suddenly the pained eased, she could still feel it but it wasn't as painful.

'_Calm down, let me in,' _she heard his voice. Sakura looked around trying to find him. In the dark corner stood Syaoran smiling at her, the moon shining down on his face eerily. But just seeing him made her feel relaxed, although her body still ached, she knew he was helping her with the pain. _'I'll be through this with you,' _he told her lovingly.

Sakura looked at him, tears filling her eyes, from the pain, or from the words she didn't know. But the tears flowed down; she was thankful that he was there with her. She painfully went into an uneasy slumber; sure that Syaoran would help her true the night. Syaoran watched his love fall asleep, he was glad that she trusted him enough to allow him to help her. He slowly clenched his hands together, with helping her; he received the pain he took away. His breathing became slow, but he wouldn't allow the demons of thetransformation harm her. He would protect her no matter what.

_**Syaoran**_

He looked up towards the sky, morning would soon come. "James!" he bellowed out. The gruff looking male wobbled towards him, "Yes master?" he asked. Syaoran pointed to Rika's corpse, "Take care of her." James bowed, "Yes master," he said and quickly rushed over to take her body away. Syaoran quickly went back to check on Sakura making sure she was still handling it okay.

He noticed that her body was still tense, but at least she was asleep. He waved his hand, and all the windows were covered with steel, he wouldn't allow any sunlight to hurt her. He took his hand in hers and held ontoit tightly, he would never let her leave.

_**Sakura**_

She slowly awoke realizing all the pain was gone. She felt something heavy on her hand and looked down. "Syaoran…" she said while softly brushing his hair aside. She watched as he slowly awoke, "Master," he said while smirking. "Sorry, I meant master," Sakura said ashamed. Syaoran nodded and uncuffed her hands from the chains. Sakura touched her wrists, sore from all the trashing.

"How are you feeling my love?" he asked her while rubbing her arm tenderly. "Hungry," she said while giving him a childish smile. Syaoran smirked, "I thought you would be." Sakura stared at him, the smirk scared her slightly, "What do you plan on doing?" she asked him. Syaoran just continued smirking; he stood up and slowly walked towards the large wooden doors. He exited the room.

Sakura sat there frustrated, what was he up too? The door slowly opened again revealing Syaoran, with a devilish smile on his face, "Here's your meal," he said and threw a large bundle in front of her. Sakura gasped at the black haired man. "Ryu!" Sakura screamed running over towards him. "Sakura!" Ryu said while tears streamed his eyes, "Did this devil take you?" Syaoran laughed, "Devil?"

Sakura stopped halfway; she couldn't get close to Ryu there was like a force blocking her. "Why is he here?" she asked looking at Syaoran. "He's our dinner my love," he told her while walking over to Ryu. He took his hand, "Aren't you hungry?" Sakura shook her head, "I'm not going to eat him!" Syaoran frowned, "Sakura…listen to me. You will." Sakura shook her head furiously, "I won't Master."

A loud cracking was heard; Sakura looked over and saw that Syaoran had broken Ryu's hand. Ryu hollowed in pain. She noticed as droplets of blood fell. Syaoran placed Ryu's hand close to his mouth, licking off the blood slowly, "Are you sure you're not hungry my love."

Sakura felt her insides churning; she could almost feel the blood in her mouth. How rich it would taste, she licked her lips, but quickly shook her head, "I won't do it!" she screamed out. "Don't fight it," Syaoran said in a hypnotic voice. "Run Sakura! Run!" she heard Ryu yelling. "Stupid mortal, she doesn't love you anymore," Syaoran said while kicking him hard in the ribs.

Ryu fell down from his position, blood still oozing out. "Don't fight the blood lust," Syaoran continued as he licked off some of the blood. He was tempting her, she could tell, "I-I-I can't," she stuttered out, even if she didn't love Ryu anymore she wouldn't hurt him, never.

Syaoran frowned, he suddenly appeared right beside her, grasping onto Ryu's neck. "Drink," he commanded. Sakura stared at Ryu; her body ached for the taste, just one taste. She slowly opened her mouth, fangs showing. She saw the fear in Ryu's eyes, which hungered her more. Syaoran smirked as he watched the blood lust from Sakura's eyes flared. She bit onto his neck sucking into the blood slowly.

Her eyes turned a dark green, and as she drank the hunger grew. She loved the rich taste of blood. She watched as Syaoran joined her and took Ryu's hand and began sucking again. They both ate until Ryu's body fell limp his whole body pale.

Sakura watched as Syaoran dropped his body onto the plush red carpet. He clapped his hands together and James came rushing in. "Yes master?" he asked while bowing politely. "Take care of that," he said pointing to Ryu's corpse. Sakura watched as the old man carried it and slowly dragged it out.

She turned away in disgust, how could she have done that? "It's alright my love, this is our only means of survival," Syaoran said while touching her hair gently. Sakura looked at him; she didn't want to kill anymore. Syaoran chuckled, "It's either you or them Sakura." Sakura grabbed onto Syaoran, "There has to be another way."

Syaoran shook his head, "No, now stop worrying, tomorrow I will teach you to hunt. Until than get some sleep my love, you're body should still be weak from the transformation." Sakura nodded, her body ached, and she slowly walked over towards their large bed. "Don't we sleep in caskets?" she asked while falling down onto the bed. Syaoran chuckled again, "Did you see me sleep in a casket last night?" Sakura shook her head. Syaoran smiled, "We can sleep anywhere as long as no sunlight hits us." Sakura nodded, "So we can't go near garlic either? Or crosses?"

Syaoran chuckled again, "You rely to much on movies my love. Garlic…probably only for when you first become a vampire. Becoming a vampire enhances all your senses the smell of garlic may over fill you." Sakura nodded, urging him to continue. "Crosses are just little tools that people believe can hurt us," Syaoran told her while smoothing on her hair, as she slowly laid down on the bed, "Only way we can die is by sunlight, or a stake through the heart. But with the stake, takes many painful hours to die, while the sunlight, just one touch and you'll be severely burned."

Sakura shuddered at the thought, "What about reflections?" Syaoran thought for a second, "Our reflections are still there, just slightly fuzzy." Sakura looked at him questionably, "Why's that?" Syaoran shrugged his shoulder, "Because, we're immortal and can not be captured completely in a mirror or camera. Now sleep my love," he said gently while kissing her forehead. Sakura nodded her head and fell into a deep slumber.

_**Syaoran**_

He touched her hair gently, smoothing out all the creases. Sakura slowly stirred awake, she smiled widely, "Syao…" Syaoran shook his head; Sakura looked away, "Master." Syaoran smiled and kissed her hair gently, "So now we go hunting!" he proclaimed. He stood up to leave when Sakura grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, "What about my family, my friends S-Master," she quickly corrected.

Syaoran smiled sadly at her, "You shall write them a letter." Sakura looked at him incredulously, "A letter?" Syaoran nodded, "Telling them that we're leaving here together because of our love." Sakura felt tears ready to fall from her face, "So I can never see them again." Syaoran took her hands in his, "I'm sorry my love. But do you think your family will be able to accept you the way you are now?" Tears fell down her emerald eyes, she knew it was the truth. Her family would be so ashamed of her if they knew the truth.

Syaoran touched her shoulder gently, "Come now, you surely must be hungry." Sakura nodded her head, "What are you going to be teaching me tonight?" Syaoran smirked, "To hunt for your prey." He tossed her some clothes. "Put these on," Sakura looked at the clothes. It consisted of a short black mini skirt, with a dark blue tube top. Sakura looked at him in shock, Syaoran chuckled, "It's for tonight."

He took her hand, "Now close your eyes, and clear your mind. I'll guide you to where we'll go." Sakura grasped onto his hand tightly, "Wait…how are we getting there?" Syaoran smirked, "Through the ghost plain." Sakura looked at him confused, "Ghost plain?" Syaoran nodded, "It's where all the undead go. We vampires just use the plain to travel distances in great speed. Sort of like flying, except faster and no traffic. Also never try this on your own."

Sakura looked at him scared of how his eyes shined with terror. She nodded her head slowly, Syaoran smiled again, "Good, and also you can only go to places you've already been to, now close your eyes." Sakura did as she was told, "Now just focus your mind on me, and connect with me Saku." Sakura connected with him, and before she knew it they were on the ghost plain.

She could hear many noises, but she dared not to open her eyes. It felt cold and sent shivers up her spine, it felt like people were touching her, grasping for her. Sakura tried to shrug them off but it was no use. She wanted to scream but Syaoran's voice in her head stopped her, _'Just focus your mind on me.' _Sakura did as she was told and slowly the feelings of the dead stopped.

She opened her eyes slowly unsure of what to do. All around her were tall run down buildings. "Where are we?" she asked softly. Syaoran smiled, "Just by an alleyway," he told her. Sakura nodded her head she noticed that it was a busy street. There were many people there she looked at a woman wearing a long red dress that had two long slits on the side, _'I hope I find something good tonight.'_

'_I better get home to my wife.' 'Why is it so cold?' 'I just want to get home.' 'Hmm, I wonder if anyone will notice me?' _Sakura grabbed onto her head tightly she felt like everyone was screaming at her all at once. Syaoran held her shoulder tightly, "Focus on that man over there," he pointed to a bulky man that looked to be around his mid 20s. Sakura nodded her head and focused her mind on him. She finally understood why Syaoran wanted her to wear this outfit tonight.

She slowly tuned everyone else on the street out and focused on that man, _'My wife won't notice that I'm gone.' _Sakura shook her head in shock at what that mind was thinking. Syaoran kept his hand on her shoulder, "Now slowly tune the volume down so it isn't screaming in your ear." Sakura looked at him confused, "How am I to do that." "Imagine it as a radio Saku, imagine that there's a button and focus on tuning it down," Syaoran told her.

Sakura nodded and once again focused on the man, she imaged the radio and tuned down the volume, _'I mean she knows I'm on my business trip. Plus she can't give me anything now that she's pregnant.' _Sakura shook her head in shock at the man's thoughts. Syaoran chuckled, "Now walk over to him, and make him want you. Use your mind and command him to choose to bring you to a hotel."

Sakura nodded and slowly walked towards the man focusing all her thoughts on him. The man had dark black hair and brown eyes. "Hello," he greeted looking her up and down. Sakura smiled charmingly, "What you doing tonight?" _'Should I do this?' _she felt the man's unsure ness. "Not sure yet miss," he said politely. "Would you like to go somewhere more private?" Sakura asked seductively, _'Say yes'_ her mind urged. "Yes," he said. The man took her hand and together they walked to a nearby hotel.

'_Good job' _she heard in her mind, _'I'll meet you later, and I shall find my own meal.' _And with that their link was closed. She was glad that she finally had some freedom. She didn't want him always in her mind, controlling her thoughts, _'Nuh uh I can still hear your thoughts my love.' _Sakura shuddered, clear that thought, she didn't have any freedom. She could hear his chuckling in her head.

She slowly tuned it out so she could focus on the task at hand. She took a deep breath following the man in front of her. She decided to tune out of his mind, feeling it unfair. Sakura personally hated it when Syaoran ruled her mind, so she felt she shouldn't do it to others.

They walked into an old run down hotel. She looked at her surroundings in disgust, but she held it in. She didn't want the man knowing her true feelings or she may never get the job done. They walked swiftly towards their room. Sakura stared at the door; the hinges looked like they would break if they tried opening the door. The man quickly opened the door and led her inside. Sakura turned on the light into the greyish shabby looking room.

Everything was a faded grey or disgusting shade of yellow. The light barely did anything in the room; it emitted a light glow that was as strong as the moonlight entering their room. She could hear the man grunting to get her attention; he sat down on the bed, "Get the job done." Sakura watched as he had a smirk on his face, she wanted to look away disgusted but held it in. She was just doing this for the blood, the blood lust was starting to get to her and she would be damned if she didn't have a satisfying meal tonight.

She laughed bitterly inside, she was already damned. He cleared his throat again trying to grab Sakura's attention since she seemed to have drifted off into her own little world. He pointed down to his dick; Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Sakura thought about it, should she kill him now? Or give him a little pleasure before hand?

A memory of something she learned in health class came in her mind. She smirked; this was going to be enjoyable indeed. She seductively kissed him firmly on the lips while using her hands to unbuckle his dark brown dress pants. She lowered her head and nipped the top of the head. She felt as his body ached for more.

She smiled and placed it all into her mouth, sucking on the chubby cock. It wasn't exactly the best size, but it would have to do. She used her tongue to enhance the pleasure she was giving him. His heart started to beat faster; she could feel the blood as she sucked on it harder. The blood was rushing down quickly she smirked and plunged into the hard manhood. The man howled in pain as her teeth pierced through the skin.

She ignored his pleas to stop, she could feel him shaking but she continued to taste the warm rich blood. How she loved the taste, she wanted to savour ever moment of her first hunt. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She didn't have to turn to know who it was. Soon the man's body became deathly pale with a shocked look on his face. Sakura wiped the extra blood off her face and turned around proud of her accomplishment.

Syaoran leaned towards Sakura and kissed her lips, Sakura could feel the warmth surrounding his body, she could tell that he had just fed. He touched her shoulders gently, "I'm really proud of you my love." Sakura blushed, "Thank you master." Syaoran's face suddenly became serious, "I don't care how you achieve your blood, as long as you never sleep with them." Sakura smiled and looked at Syaoran lovingly, "I wouldn't want anyone else but you."

Syaoran smiled and kissed her again, "Now," he pulled out a small knife, "we must cut the evidence." Sakura paled, "W-w-what?" Syaoran touched her hand gently, "We can't have the authorities know that there are vampires alive." "So we have to cut it off?" Sakura asked unsurely. "Or we could burn it, but we really don't have time for that right now," Syaoran told her and handed her the knife. Sakura took it in her hand shaking slightly, "You can do it my love," he said while giving her a little push towards the body.

She slowly walked towards the man's body; she held the knife right above his manhood. She slowly lowered her hand well it continued to shake. She suddenly backed away and the knife went flying out of her hands and cut out the teeth marks that were indented inside. Tears streaked down her cheeks, she was scared of what Syaoran would to do her seeing her failure, "I'm so sorry," she told him.

Syaoran smiled touching her softly, "But you did it." Sakura looked up her eyes slightly red from the tears, "I did?" she asked unsurely. Syaoran chuckled nodding his head, "You used telepathy, and you were so scared that you were going to disappoint me that your mind cut it off." Sakura smiled shyly, "So you're not mad?" Syaoran bent down to hug her tightly, "Of course not, if anything I'm proud of you. Most people wouldn't even think of going down there."

Sakura blushed at that comment, "Health class," she told him. Syaoran smiled, "And I didn't expect you to be able to cut it off the first time. I was about to help you when you did it yourself," he told her while looking at her proudly. Sakura couldn't help but have a huge smile on her face, Syaoran was proud of her. Syaoran touched her shoulder gently, "Let's go home now my love." Sakura nodded her head and held onto Syaoran tightly and shut her eyes. Syaoran smiled and soon they were on the ghost plain again.

:---------------------------------------:

It was as scary as the first time, andthe feelings of the ghosts touching her still sent shivers up her spine. She would never be able to get used to that. They arrived in their room in no time. She noticed that all the windows were opened. Sakura fell down on the bed not bothering to change, "What else are you going to teach me?" she asked Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled, "What do you want to learn?" Sakura bounced on the bed, "Can we turn into bats?" Syaoran chuckled, "Transformation, no, butwe can make illusions though." Sakura smiled, "I want to do that than!" Syaoran shook his head, "It's too advanced for you my love." Sakura frowned, "What can I learn than?" Syaoran thought intently, while Sakura watched him, he looked so handsome when he was deep in thought. "Like what you see?" he asked with a huge smirk. Sakura giggled, "Yep, loving it."

Syaoran swiftly placed his lips over top of hers. Startled by the sudden touch she didn't react until his arms wrapped around her slim waist. Sakura deepened the kiss using her tongue expertly. Syaoran grabbed her thigh placing with the leather mini skirt he had given her. Sakura moaned wanting more and pulled him closer towards her.

Syaoran smirked in the kiss and ripped the skirt and threw it away. Syaoran stared at her exposed skin and placed butterfly kisses all around. Sakura arched her back wanting him to feel him. Syaoran used his tongue to tease her clit while she shivered from the touch. He felt the warmth of her womanhood and plunged a finger in. The walls around it tightened, he added another adding to the pleasure.

Sakura squealed he suddenly stopped and she looked at him confused. "Want to try?" he asked her. Sakura nodded her head and used her hands to swiftly unbuckle his belt. She bent down and took his manhood in her mouth. She sucked on it gently trying to give as much pleasure as she could. She smiled inwardly she would finally have the upper hand in this relationship.

She began using her tongue to add to the pleasure when suddenly the hard wall made contact with her back. Sakura cried out in pain and looked into Syaoran's dark brown eyes. "You'll never have the upper hand my love, don't even think about it," he said while roughly grasping her hands and placing them over top of her.

Fire appeared in his eyes, Sakura was scared of what he might do. She whimpered underneath his grasp. Syaoran smirked kissed her roughly, when he finally stopped Sakura licked her now swollen lips. "Remember I'm always in control," he said while tearing at the thin fabric of her top.

Sakura tried to move, but Syaoran just tightened his hold on her. "So do you remember now?" he asked coldly. Sakura nodded her head, tears falling down her face, "Yes." "Yes what?" he taunted. "Yes master!" she screamed out when she felt him thrust in her. It wasn't as gentle as he used to be, but instead it was rough, he quickened his pace making Sakura cry out in pain.

Syaoran smirked seeing her face, "Never, ever think you can control me Sakura. This is your punishment," he told her. Sweat poured down her face, she tried to keep up, but he was thrusting to hard that her body began to ache severely. Syaoran finally stopped and wiped the sweat from her gently, "Remember this Sakura," he said and laid down beside her.

Sakura shuddered hiding all thoughts of how she was feeling, scared of how Syaoran might react. She felt his touch on her bare body; she didn't dare move an inch. Shutting her eyes tightly she knew she wouldn't ever want to make him angry again.


	4. I Love You!

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Well I wrote this during English class. Lol I mean it is some form of English so that's good anyways please enjoy. And I hope you don't get confused with the story. If you have any questions feel free to ask, and I'll answer them ASAP! _

_**Thanks: **Rushi Star, Eliannetor, SS&ET, aquahearts357, and faraa please enjoy this chapter. And sorrie for making you guys wait!_

**_Chapter Four  
_**:---------------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

Once he had stopped she wouldn't dare look at him. She was afraid; he had that lust filled control look in his eyes. Every time she turned to look back at his figure she shuddered at the thought of last night. She turned away when she noticed him stirring. Deathly afraid of what she might see in his eyes. She felt a cold slender hand touch her bare shoulder. Shivers went up her spine; because she was afraid orbecause of the cold she was unsure.

"Sakura…" she heard him say huskily. "Y-y-yea?" she stuttered out. "Gomen, but I had to teach you who's in charge, who your master is," he explained while playing with her auburn locks. She turned around to look at him that could've been the worst mistake in her life. Once emerald met his chocolate orbs she was immediately captivated. Whether it was by her own will, or his mind control it didn't matter. She saw his eyes filled with pure love. A small smile made its way towards her lips, "Its okay master," she said softly, "I still love you with all my heart. My mind, body, and soul all belong to you."

She felt his slender arms wrap around her, pulling her closer, "I love you my love." Sakura nodded. They stayed in that position for hours. She dared not move scared of what he might to. He felt her body stiffen, "Do not be afraid my love. If you do nothing to anger me I shall never harm you." She shook all bitter thoughts from her mind, knowing he was reading through her at this very moment.

"You know I'm unable to control your feelings towards me," he told her breaking the silence. Sakura slowly turned around, "Pardon me?" Syaoran chuckled, "No matter what you believe I do not control your mind for you to love me." Sakura nodded unsure, her stomach growled causing her to blush furiously. Syaoran chuckled, dimples in his face showing, "We shall go feast now."

Sakura smiled at the thought of feasting again. The experience was pleasurable upon imaginable. They both walked swiftly towards the large canopy doors, almost like they were floating. She noticed James shuffling around with his cane. She wondered why Syaoran would use a mere mortal to guard the house and to do their work when he could use a vampire. _'Much easier to manipulate,' _he explained to her.

Sakura nodded her head as she felt his arm snake around her waist. She smiled and they both headed out. Syaoran decided to go to a bar. Sakura felt a deep rush of toxic fumes enter her causing her to feel light headed. Syaoran touched her gently, _'You just aren't used to your increase sense of smell yet.' _Sakura gripped onto the bar table trying to control the feeling, she felt his hand touch her cheek, _'I'll get the meal, you wait by the back door.'_

Sakura happily nodded and swiftly went out the back door feeling like she was ready to faint if she stayed there any longer. She waited patiently under the dim light of a street lamp nearby. Noticing she was in an alley where many things could happen, she shuddered at the thought. Suddenly she laughed at the irony of it all, she was a creature of the night and here she was afraid of something as petty as a human.

Soon she noticed someone nearby. She turned and saw Syaoran. She noticed he had just feasted by the way his body emitted sudden warmth. She licked her lips hungrily. Syaoran smirked and kissed her, his mouth filled with the sweet taste of blood. Her eyes changed to a deep shade of green, kissing him roughly wanted to feel the warmth blood could give. He noticed the blood lusted look in her eyes and slowly guided her to his neck, "Drink my love," he said in a deep voice. She quickly plunged her teeth into his soft tanned skin.

Sucking on the deep rich blood, she felt warmth enter her. He suddenly pulled away causing her to stumble, "We must head back now, we have lots to do." Sakura nodded her head and touched his hand ready to go through the ghost plain. Syaoran chuckled, "This time we're going to fly back." Sakura's eyes lit up, "Honto?" Syaoran nodded, "But first I have to teach you how to place an illusion up, so anyone who looks up can't see us flying."

A true smile appeared on her lips, he was finally going to teach her to fly. _'Shut your eyes and concentrate on putting an illusion up.' _Sakura nodded and concentrated on cloaking herself from any unwanted eyes. _'Now hold on tightly,'_ she heard him say huskily in her mind. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his arms underneath her lifting her up bridal style.

She ascended upwards and tightened her hold on Syaoran. She opened her eyes not even realizing she had shut them due to fright. They were now hovering over top a fairly tall building. "I'll have to go faster," he told her, "Hold on tightly and remember to concentrate on the illusion." Sakura nodded and suddenly they were both flying in the air high above all the buildings. "Kirei," she said softly as she gazed up at the stars shining brightly above.

Sakura snuggled closer to him, "Arigatou," she said. Syaoran chuckled, "Anything to see you smile my love." Indeed Sakura was smiling with pure happiness, completely forgetting the thoughts of the night before. When they arrived they walked hand in hand back to their room. "I need you to write a letter to your father," he said while brushing down her hair, "Tell him we're getting married and we're running away together."

Sakura looked up at him teary-eyed, "Why? Where are we going?" He placed soft kisses on her neck, "To my other house in Hong Kong." Sakura nodded and sat down in the dark coloured wood desk, "Alright what do you want me to write?" No one made a sound as the door opened as if on cue, "Master the items are here." Syaoran nodded and pointed to the desk Sakura was sitting at. James bowed down and scurried towards Sakura and placed down the quill and ink. She silently thanked him as he quickly rushed out of the room.

"Tell your father that you love him but you can not bear to live without me. Tell him you love him so much but that you must leave. Tell Ryu that you're sorry but that I am your true love. Sign it always your baby girl." Sakura finished the letter and placed her quill down. "So when are we leaving?" she asked looking up at him. "Right now, we will have new stuff prepared for you, now let's go."

Sakura stared at the well written letter. Tears fell on the paper, she wanted to tell her family everything but deep down inside she knew that Syaoran was right and that they would never be able to accept what she was now. Placing down the piece of paper she stood and wrapped her arms around him, deep inside she had a feeling he knew exactly how she felt. "You know I would never leave you for my father. You're my family now."

Syaoran nodded but didn't say anything. She sighed and decided to change into something more comfortable. Deciding on a loose shirt and a long skirt she looked around trying to find him. _'Come my love,' _she heard in her mind, _'the jet is waiting outside.' _She said nothing as she walked outside into the brisk night air.

The plane ride there was a peaceful silence. Sakura fell into a deep sleep. She would soon be in a new place. A soft smile made its way on her lips; it didn't matter where she was as long as she was with him. She nodded her head, as long as she was with him.

**_:---------------------------------------:_**

_Tears fell down her milky white skin, it had been 50 years but she aged not a day. Walking blindlessly she didn't even notice as she knocked into someone. "Watch where you're going!" a man hollered at her. The woman looked up her emerald eyes flaring with rage; she captivated the man that had bumped into her. 'Yes take this man,' her insides screamed, 'Let the mortals know your rage. Let them know the unfairness of it all. Let them know about you're cursed life.' She clenched her hand tightly feeling all the pain inside her wanting to be released._

_She led him into where the staircases were and hid beneath the bottom where it was too dark for anyone to see them. Sensing the fear inside of the man made her grin. His blood was boiling and she could hear it calling out to her, telling her to drink it. _

_The man looked to be around his mid twenties with dirty blond hair. She opened her mouth revealing two sharpened fangs. She gripped onto his shoulders and plunged her teeth deep into the neck of the man as the blood flowed inside of her. It was a bitter taste at first, 'Drugs,' she mentally thought. But she didn't care; the blood lust was overwhelming her. The rage deep inside of her caused her to continue to drink._

**_:---------------------------------------:_**

A soft tug by her side caused her eyes to open. She smiled at the man in front of her, "We're home," he told her. Holding out his hand, which she gladly accepted, they walked together towards a large white brick mansion. She gasped at the sight in front of her. It looked like a castle from a fairy tale. "This is our house?" she asked looking at him. He nodded and touched her arm gently, "Our new home."

_**:---------------------------------------:**_

_She didn't even notice as the body went limp until someone thrust her aside. "Emerald!" a man screamed at her. Sakura turned to look at the deepest purple eyes, 'Almost like Tomoyo's' 'Stop thinking of the past!' the man screamed in her mind interrupting her thoughts._

_Sakura's head snapped to the blond man limped on the ground, 'What have I done?' The other man with long silvery hair touched her shoulder gently, 'He's still alive, I can feel his life force. It's weak but it's still there.' Numbly she nodded her head as tears flowed down, 'I'm just like him Yue, letting my lust take control over me.' The man named Yue embraced her in a deep hug, 'Never think like that Emerald, and remember that was the way he taught you. You didn't know any better at that time.'_

_Sakura looked up at the man who looked to be around his early 20s but in truth he was around 100 years old. Young for a vampire, but much older than her, "You're right." Yue smiled and let go of her, "Let's go back now." She nodded her curly auburn hair and bright emerald eyes shining. Her skin had a light colour to it due to the blood she had ingested. Drops of splattered blood were all over her body, she quickly wiped it off in disgust. This was always going to be how she looked, her 18 year old self. But in truth she was much older than that. She was around 70 now._

**_:---------------------------------------:_**

The house was exquisitely decorated. Everything had fancy designs with a nice gold outline. Right above a gold plated fireplace in one of the attached rooms stood a large painting of Syaoran. She admired how everything looked exactly like him to the finest detail. Except she could tell it was a slightly younger version of him. Around two to three years younger than he was now.

A true smile on his lips is what caught her attention though. She had rarely ever seen him smile so happily. "When was this taken?" she asked when she noticed his presence behind her. Syaoran slowly walked beside her, "When I was about 23, three years before I was turned into a vampire."

Sakura nodded and continued to stare at the painting in amazement; he looked absolutely gorgeous in the picture. A nice perfect tan, a true smile on his lips, his chestnut brown hair blowing around him, and his eyes, his chocolates eyes shined out from the picture. "I have something for you," he said breaking through her trance. Sakura nodded and followed him towards another room.

This room was the opposite of the other. Instead of gold, everything was a crisp silvery colour. She shuddered at the coldness the room gave off. "It was the storage room," he explained while walking over, "No one was here much so vast furnishings weren't quite needed. I didn't really pay much attention to this room." Sakura nodded, "Can we please hurry?" she asked while wrapping her arms around herself trying to keep warm.

Syaoran nodded and walked over to a dark blue desk. He sat down in the chair and shuffled through the drawers. After a few minutes he took out a small silver box. It shined as the light rays hit the surface. He stood up and walked slowly towards her. She stood frozen seeing a serious look on his face. He cleared his throat and touched her left hand gently, "Sakura…" he mumbled out.

"Master…" she replied to her name. Syaoran smiled and knelt down shocking her. "I truly do love you Sakura, and I want you to be mine forever. With this ring we shall prove our love towards each other. This ring will never be able to come off unless you cut your hand off. It is to show that you are forever mine, as I am yours. Do you accept?" he asked in a deep husky voice. Sakura was shocked at first; it was a small gold band that was decorated with little diamonds embedded. Sakura nodded her hand, while Syaoran smiled broadly. He took her left hand in his palm and slowly placed the ring in place. It fitted her hand perfectly.

He swiftly stood up, "Shall we go somewhere else now?" Sakura nodded and linked her hand in his, "Where now?" She watched as a smirk made its way to his lips, "Our room." They walked out and towards the marble white stairs. "Everything is so fancy," she said noticing all the designs on the wall. Syaoran nodded, "Living here for so many years, you only want the best." Sakura gasped at the diamond crystal chandelier that hung above them. It shined as the moon rays went through the skylight.

They stopped at a gold coloured door, he griped onto the knob and opened it to reveal a blood coloured room. Everything was a deep red with a gold outlining. In the middle of the large room was a king sized bed with silky gold sheets. The room was furnished fit for a king. She could hear Syaoran chuckling in the background by that comment.

Suddenly she found herself against the wall, Syaoran holding onto her. His lips captured hers while he kissed her roughly. She hungrily deepened the kiss. She moaned as his hand ran through her legs loving the way his hand felt on her skin. He gripped onto her skirt and ripped it off her tossing it aside. She smirked as she felt the air around her bare skin. She tugged his shirt off him.

His perfectly toned body was staring back at her. Gasping as she felt his hands snake under her shirt and massaging her breast. She starts to play with his messy hair, it felt like silk through her fingers. HE kissed her lightly on the neck while ripping the shirt off her, "Doesn't look good on you," he whispered into her ear huskily.

She felt shivers from the vibrations of his voice. Using her own strength she ripped his pants off him. He trailed his tongue on her smooth body while holding her up. He pinned her tightly on the wall. She wrapped her legs his torso as he used his manhood to enter inside her. He entered her roughly causing her to cry out. He tightened his grip insuring that she stays in that spot. He started pounding into her well she tried to keep up to his pace. She could feel her skin ripping from the pressure he was applying, but loved the feeling completely.

Panting and sweating heavily he finally let her down and placed her gently on the bed. Her legs started aching and she noticed nail marks on his back. "Gomen," she said softly while touching the marks. Syaoran smiled and took her hand in his, "It'll go away, watch." Sakura gasped as the scars from his back faded, alongwith the pain in her legs. "We heal faster than humans," he explained while clapping his hands together. Immediately all the windows were covered with a steel wall.

Sakura smiled and embraced him tightly, "Night."

_**:--------------------------------:**_

"_Why are you here Yue?" she asked while they walked towards her red BMW. Yue looked away sadly, "Clow wants to have a talk with us." Sakura turned towards the silver haired man, "Clow? I haven't seen him for about 30 years. What does he need now?" Yue shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure but it sounded really important." Sakura nodded her head as she entered the car, "So where to?"_

_Yue smirked, "You're place?" Sakura laughed, "Sure, I guess you'll finally get to meet Eriol than." Yue smiled, "Yea finally, I get to meet the man in your life," he said while looking away sadly. Sakura touched his hand gently, "Gomen, I didn't mean to remind you of the past." Yue smiled sadly, "No it's alright, I mean it's been 100 years." Sakura nodded her head, "God I can't believe you're so old! You don't look a day over 24!" Yue smirked, "Of course not! I take care of my body thank you very much." Sakura just rolled her eyes as she drove down the streets._

_She stopped at a yellow bricked house and parked the car in the drive way. "Alright, I'll go in first, you don't want to alarm him." Yue nodded and followed behind her. He watched as she took out a key from her purse and turned opened the knob. "Eli?" she called out. "Saku?" he heard a voice call out. "I want you to meet someone," Sakura said while waving towards Yue to come in._

_Yue walked in slowly taking in everything. The house was an average size home. Inside the carpet was a light blue along with most of the furniture. He noticed he was in the living room, there were many curtains on every window, 'to keep the light out.' "Who is it" he heard the male voice ask. Sakura cleared her throat, "Eriol this is my friend I told you about, Yue, this is Eriol." Eriol had dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes. He had on clear spectacles giving him a look of sophistication. Yue nodded and held out his hand, "Nice to finally meet you."_

_Eriol eyed him unsurely and slowly reached for his hand, "Likewise." Sakura looked at the two and sighed, "He's going to be staying here with us alright Eriol?" Eriol looked at her, "Why?" Yue decided to cut in, "Because we need to wait for Clow to tell us the news." Eriol looked towards Sakura, "Clow? As in the man who took you in?" Sakura nodded her head "Don't worry Eriol. Yue's a good vampire." Eriol nodded unsurely but let it past, "You guys better go to sleep than, sun's about to come up." Sakura smiled sweetly, "Alright, night Eriol," she leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips and headed down a long hallway waving for Yue to come along with her. _

_Eriol stared as their figures walked away. He sighed and sat down on the couch, he would have to go to work soon. Sure that they were completely gone he went to cover all the windows, in case they woke up earlier. Afterwards he headed out making sure to lock the door. He knew something was going on now that Sakura's vampire friend was here._


	5. Party!

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Baby-Munki: **Sorry about the confusing part, I'll try to explain it clearer in the next few chapters._

_**Thanks: **theatreofwar, MewMewPower389, faraa, aquahearts357, Rushi Star, Sakuracherryblossom, iluvanime493, Bobo Sugar Bugeta thanks for much for reviewing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And I'm so sorry for taking about…3 weeks almost a month to update. Once again sorry._

_**Summary: **(just so it's easier to understand) Basically the italics is the "future Sakura". Right now in the story she is 18. While in the future she's 70. Meaning she had spent two years before leaving Syaoran. And Eriol's her supposedly new "man" in her life. And that Yue some how helped her. And that's all you should know right now._

**_!Extra! Alright I finally updated…just one thing to say though this chapter is shorter than the rests…but please I hope you enjoy it! I'll try to update once a week! Gomen for taking so long again !Extra!_**

**_Chapter Five  
_**:---------------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

She awoke sometime in the middle of the morning. Deciding to not wake Syaoran up she got off the bed and decided upon walking around the new house. She placed on a red silk robe that was on the bedside and wrapped it around her naked body. She smiled at the thought of last night, although it was much rougher it was also most pleasurable. A dark blush appeared on her now pale cheeks, she had read his mind last night, and he wanted to give her the most pleasurable experience now that she was his wife.

She stared at the ring on her left hand, for vampires it counted as a marriage when the male gives the woman a 'seal' that they can never take off. Although she wasn't sure at first, she now knew for sure that she loved him more than anything and that she wouldn't want to leave him anyways. Slowly she crept out of the room, scared to wake him up from his peaceful slumber.

She mindlessly walked around when she noticed James sleeping soundly in one of the rooms. She shook her head, it was still early, and no one would wake up for another few hours. She made sure that every roomshe entered all the sunlight was blocked out. Syaoran had warned her that if she ever touched the sunlight it would feel like you were being severely burned. She shuddered at the thought of her milky white skin turning all lumpy and dark.

She continued her journey along the large house when she stopped in front of a different room. She turned the knob slowly, scared that something would jump out in front of her. She opened the wooden door as it made a small, _'creak.' _Unsure she looked around the fairly large room. She let out a sigh of relief when the door finally opened completely.

It was a light blue coloured room, with a darker shade of blue on the rims. There were the metal bars on the windows blocking off all sunlight. In the middle laid a single queen sized bed. On the side were a dresser and a desk. She wondered why they would have a room like this. It felt like a room that you would give your child. It wasn't as big as her room, but close enough. She could tell that the decorators spent extra care and time in this room.

She suddenly turned around with a scowl on her face, "Why are you following me James?" James just continued glaring at her and walked in the room. He stood in front of her, trying to block her view. "You aren't supposed to be here." Sakura laughed, "And why not?" James scowled, "The master says no one is allowed in her." Sakura frowned, why wasn't anyone allowed in here? Was Syaoran trying to hide something from her? She stood her ground and watched as James wavered in her penetrating gaze.

"You either move now, or call the master and get him to tell me himself that I'm not allowed in this room. I shall not trust someone like you," she bit out harshly and stared him in the eyes. James made no movement at first but than slowly hobbled out, "You'll regret that, you'll surely regret that." Sakura glared as his figure walked off, he surely ruined her day. She held onto the robe tighter, feeling so cold at the moment.

She was so thirsty. She needed more blood. Her skin was paling immensely, maybe she should've just stayed in bed. "Master," she said feeling his presence behind her. She could almost feel Syaoran smirking at her, "You shouldn't wake up early. It uses up the blood quicker." Sakura turned towards him and smiled softly, "Thank you for telling me." Syaoran nodded and walked beside her, "This was my second house," he told her before she even asked him.

"I mean when I was younger this was my second house. I was going to send my son here." Sakura looked at him jealously raged over her at the thought of him making love with another woman, and having a son no less, "Your son?" she bit out harshly. Syaoran chuckled and smoothed out her soft auburn locks, "No need to worry, he was never born. And I love only you, that was all in the past."

Curiosity overcame her, why had his son died? Who did he have the baby with? Where was the woman now? Syaoran just looked at her, his gaze stern, but loving, "I shall tell you over time. But right now, I think we should go get some food before you faint." Sakura nodded feeling light-headed from the lack of nutrients.

:---------------------------------------:

They went off in the dusk air. The sun was still visible but was barely there so they were able to go outside. Syaoran stood in the distance as he watched Sakura lure a prey. Sakura was in a black leather mini skirt and sleeveless jacket. She had on dark black eyeliner making her look like a Goth. A man around his mid twenties walked towards her with a large smirk on his face.

He had black hair gelled up in spikes. His eyes were a dark black and had a silver nose ring on. He touched her shoulder and said smoothly, "Where you going?" Sakura smirked and licked her lips seductively, "Not sure yet, do you know a good place?" _'Take me to your home,' _Sakura thought through her mind. "My place is pretty nice," he said with a large grin.

Sakura smiled and took his arm, "Sounds great." She giggled inwardly at the dirty thoughts in the man's mind. _'Keep focus on task' _she heard Syaoran grumble. Sakura just rolled her eyes, _'Don't worry Syaoran you know I only love you.' _She could hear him growl but not respond. Sakura continued to follow the man into a run down house. She looked around, _'No bad, at least it's better than a cheap motel.'_

She watched as he opened the front door for her, "Ladies first," he said kindly. Sakura smiled, "Why thank you." She looked inside; it was a fairly small house. It was covered completely leather, _'Kinky' _she mentally thought. She sat down on the love seat crossing her legs causing her skirt to ride up her thigh.

She could smell the readiness in his body, how she loved teasing her prey. She smiled seductively at him while mentally urging him to come over. He willinglycomplied and walked so close to her that she noticed every single part of his body. She touched his shoulder feeling his bulging muscles. Suddenly her chest tightened, could she really do this? Could she really kill this man?

She looked up into his dark pools feeling the fiery lust in his eyes. Shocked when she felt his lips over top hers, she continued the kiss. Placing her arms around him tears slowly dropped from her eyes leaving a trail of mascara. He stopped kissing her and looked at her, "Are you okay?" Sakura looked at him, shaking slightly. She took a deep breath before mouthing quietly, "Gomen," before he could react he felt her teeth pierce through his skin.

She hungrily drank his blood, forgetting all about the worries from before. She felt his body go limp and quickly ran away from it. Slowly she walked back toward his now dead figure. She touched his pale cheek gently, "Gomen," she said again, louder this time. She exited the small house and took out a lighter. She took one last look at the house and placed the lighter down.

As she walked off the whole house went up in dark red flames. Syaoran stood off in the distance, frowning slightly. She had too much emotion with her prey. He turned away breathing slowly, he would have to change that.

_**James**_

Sitting by a chair near the fireplace he watched as the 'mistress' slowly walked in. She looked like an utter skank in that outfit and didn't know how the master could accept that. Before he knew what was happening he was pushed upon the wall. "Never say that about her again," he heard Syaoran growl. James whimpered in fear, "Y-Y-Yes master!" he said while bowing.

Syaoran placed him down and watched as Sakura laid down on the bed. He slowly walked towards her, "Something on your mind?" She looked up towards him slowly, shaking her head, "No, not really." Syaoran nodded, "You seem unhappy." Indeed, Sakura hadn't smiled the way she used to in days. The only happy thing that happened lately was the wedding ring he had given her. "Why don't I ever get to see anyone? Anyone else other than our food?" she asked him.

Syaoran looked at her, "You want to meet other people?" Sakura nodded, "I want a life Syaoran, I can't go living like this." Syaoran thought for a second, "A life?" Sakura nodded, "Yes, a life with friends, with other people." Syaoran smiled, "And that will make you happy?" Sakura nodded, "Yes." Syaoran looked at her in thought before saying softly, "I know how you were doubting to kill the man. Do not do that again, it's either you or them Sakura. If we do not kill them, one day they shall find us and hunt us down."

Sakura nodded, "Yes master."

_**Sakura**_

A week had past since that day. Slowly through each passing day, the ache in her heart stayed. All the killing, the control. Sakura shuddered, she knew that Syaoran loved her with all his heart, but, but she felt like she had no choice in all she did.

She sat down on the bed waiting for him to return. After their daily meal he had brought her back home and told her he had something to do. So now here she was sitting on the blood red canopy bed with nothing to do. Her heart ached painfully for her family, for her friends. Flashes of Tomoyo entered her mind, she cried as she remembered all the memories they had together.

She closed her hand tightly; the rage was slowly building up inside of her, almost ready to blow. She walked towards the window gazing up at the moon. It was absolutely gorgeous this night. She reached up to touch it, how she longed to be out there, to be free. She shook her head; she would have to stop thinking those thoughts. Syaoran was a great lover, but he had a very short temper.

He would be enraged with anyone who tried to defy him. Sakura shuddered at the memories of the times he had basically abused her. She sat by the large desk and started to comb out her hair. She touched the mirror gently, her refection was still there, but blurry. She touched the outline of her face, she didn't even remember what she looked like anymore.

But of course Syaoran, knowing her thoughts exactly had always reassured her that she looked absolutely perfect. Footsteps were heard out in the hallway and Sakura quickly cleared her mind. Satisfied she walked towards the door, gripping on the gold doorknob she turned it smiling sweetly, "Syaoran, you're back early." Syaoran nodded, grinning.

"I have a surprise for you my love," he said while pushing her inside. Sakura looked up at him questionably, "What is it Master?" Syaoran chuckled, "You know how you said you wanted to meet more people? Well I invited some of my friends over." Sakura nodded slowly, what would his friends be like? She shuddered at the thought of them hurting her. Syaoran placed an overprotective arm around her, "I would never let anyone touch you."

Sakura nodded numbly. Syaoran clapped his hands and James ran into the room carrying a blood red dress. It was a halter dress that flowed all the way down to her ankles. It glittered as themoon reflected on the fabric. Sakura nodded her head and took the dress from his hands. "I'll be down first, come when you're finished. We'll be waiting for your arrival," he answered the questionin her mind.

Sakura watched as he left clutching the dress close to her. She was scared, deathly afraid of what his friends could turn out to be like. She hurriedly placed the dress on. Once she was finished she combed out her hair again, and placed some cover up on. Although she couldn't see where she was applying, through the whole year she was a vampire she had gotten used to the fact that for make up she'd just have to rely on her own abilities.

She slowly walked down the hallways, and down the marble staircase. She watched as heads turned to see her. There were many people at the bottom, of all different ages wearing fancy suits and dresses. Sakura sighed and held on to the railing not trusting her legs at the moment. "This is my wife, your mistress, Sakura," she heard Syaoran's loud voice bellow out. Suddenly, everyone bowed down to her and said, "Welcome Mistress." Sakura just nodded and walked up beside Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "Now let the festivities begin!" Sakura gazed up in question, "What's going to happen?" Syaoran just smirked, "Watch and see." Sakura nodded, she watched as suddenly people from all directions of the house started to enter the room. "They aren't vampires," Sakura mumbled softly. Syaoran chuckled, "Very observant my love," he commented before holding his hand up, "Tonight we all have a feast, enjoy." Sakura watched as all the vampires transformed.

All with their blood lust filled eyes. She watched as they plunged their teeth into the skin of the innocent people. She heard the screaming as they tried to run out. All she did was stand there, she didn't have the strength to move. Turning around she watched as Syaoran grabbed a woman that had long black hair and bright blue eyes. Sakura could see the fear penetrating from her gaze.

A loud piercing scream came from the woman, Sakura couldn't take it anymore and quickly ran out of the room, out of the madness. She didn't stop but just kept running out of the mansion. She didn't care if Syaoran caught her and made her pay tonight. She just needed some air, to get out of that room. She stopped when she noticed the sand and started walking slowly. The wind brushed by her and she sighed in content.

The horrid smell of blood was gone. The screams were now muffled. Everything was peaceful. She sat down on the golden rich sand and stared up in the sky, "Why did he have to do that? He knew that wasn't what I wanted." She felt a presence behind her and suddenly shut her mind out, "Who are you?" she bit out.

"Don't worry, I didn't join in. I'm like you," a soft gentle voice called to her. Sakura turned her head and were met with two purple eyes, and the softestsilver hair. She nodded sensing no danger from this man, "Why did you come here than?" The man smiled softly, "To meet the new mistress of course. The Lord Syaoran hadn't appeared for a year now. We were all wondering what lucky vampire had him in their clutches."

Sakura sighed, it was more the other way around. He had total control over her, "How do you know my husband?" The man chuckled, "Everyone knows the famous Lord of the Vampires Syaoran." Sakura looked away, she didn't know. She watched as the man sat down beside her, "You know, you don't have to kill to stay alive." Sakura looked at him in question, "Pardon? What are you talking about?" The man was about to open his mouth when a gruff voice was heard, "The guests are gone now Sakura. We should be getting some rest." Sakura turned and smiled sweetly at Syaoran, "Yes Master."

Sakura tilted her head towards the new man that she had met, "It was a pleasure meeting you, mister." The man nodded, "Yue Tsukishiro." Sakura nodded, "Yue Tsukishiro, farewell, may we see each other again some day. Thank you for the talk." Yue watched as she walked back towards the house. He was about to turn away when a large hand held onto his shoulder, "Tell my uncle if he dares try to take her from me, there will be price to pay."

:---------------------------------------:

Sakura went straight to their room once she entered the house. The whole place still reeked of blood. She shuddered at the thought of all those innocents lives killed because of her. She smiled softly at the thought of her new friend tonight, at least the night wasn't a total disaster. A large clash was heard and Sakura quickly looked up at a furious Syaoran.

"What did that man say to you?" Syaoran growled. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Just about the party." Syaoran looked questionably at her. Seeing no lies he turned away, "I never want you to see him again." Sakura stood up, "But, this party was because of you! I met him because of you! He's my only friend Syaoran! Why can't I see him?" Syaoran raised his hand and it landed right on Sakura's cheek.

"Never raise your voice at me you understand!" he growled, he thrust her on the wall, "And never question my words!" Sakura held her head in defiance, "Fine, Master. But I'll never hang out with those other people at your party." Syaoran just stared at her, "That's your choice." He lightly placed her down, with a large smirk on his face, "Since you're here…" he never finished his sentence as he unzipped her long red gown.


	6. Letters!

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Well I'm back, finally writing again. Lol I decided on writing Moonlight Kiss at home, and The Eternity You Desire at school. So I guess it's whatever I have more time for that gets finished first!_

_**Thanks: **faraa, Rushi Star, Bob Suger Bugeta, and MewMewPower389 thank you for reviewing I hope you guys enjoy this chapter_

_**Extra: **This fic will turn out to be Syaoran and Sakura in the end. That is for sure. But before all that there is going to be a lot in-between. Sorry if you don't like the way Syaoran is portrayed, but…it's for my storie…so I guess if you don't like it, just don't read it. Thank you!_

**_Chapter Six_**  
:---------------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

As the days past, she realized that Syaoran couldn't, and wouldn't change. He still had complete control of her life. She never dared to ask him to have friends again, scared that night would repeat itself. A year had past and gone. During this time they had moved back to Tomoeda. Syaoran always traveled around and was rarely at home now. She sighed falling back onto the crimson red bed. She held the silk sheets close to her chest.

Although she loved him, she couldn't help but feel lonely. The only company she had was James. Sakura shuddered, James hated her, almost as much as she hated him. Syaoran would be coming home today, he had called her earlythis morning telling her. She laid down near the phone, in case he called again. Whenever he left he always called at least three times to check if she was at home.

He didn't trust her. She clenched her fists tightly, after two years he still didn't trust her. She didn't understand, why after so long she had to stay at home, and only go out if he was here. Hearing a click she quickly shut out her mind. After two years of practice she had finally mastered the technique. The only way Syaoran would be able to penetrate her mind was if he actually tried to probe inside.

He was wearing a black tailor suit this time, a large smile on his face, "Did you miss me love?" Sakura nodded her head, smiling happily, "Of course Master." Syaoran chuckled and sat down next to hear, "I have to leave for London tonight." Sakura scowled, "Again! You just got home!" Syaoran held her close, "That's why we're going to have some fun while I'm here."

Through all the years they've been together, Sakura always held one question inside her heart. Did he love her? Or her body? She was always unsure.

Sakura nodded, and allowed him to run his hand on her silky peach nightdress. She shuddered in pleasure as he touched every inch of her body. Although it had been so long, every touch, every kiss he gave her still sent shivers up her spine. She heard a ripping sound and knew that was her gown. Sakura laid on the bed in her white undergarments.

Syaoran smirked and ripped off her underwear. "Been working out?" he commented. Sakura nodded, "There isn't much to do." Syaoran chuckled, "Nice…" he spread open her legs and licked the opening of her pussy. "Tasty," he said softly. Sakura's body ached for his, "Oh please just take me now master." Syaoran chuckled again and suddenly his fangs appeared, "As you wish."

She felt his teeth pierce through her skin, she let out a shattering scream. But soon the pain stopped and immense pleasure went through her, the feeling of him taking her, wanting her completely. Every time they shared blood their bond tightened. Their understanding of the other, sometimes Sakura would even know exactly what was going on even when she couldn't even see him. Suddenly he stood up, wiping the blood for his mouth. "Here," he said as he placed his arm to her mouth.

"Drink, you should be thirsty now," he commanded her. Sakura nodded her head and held onto his wrist. She placed her fangs down and drank the rich blood. No one else's blood tasted like his. So rich in nutrients so perfect, that was exactly how he seemed to be, perfect. After having enough Syaoran whipped his hand back, "I have to go now."

Sakura pouted, "Do you really have to go?" Syaoran nodded and kissed her gently on the forehead, "I'll call you when I get there." Sakura nodded, "All right, but I'm going to go out to feast first. I'll be back in 20 minutes." Syaoran nodded, "Okay, just be back by the time I call."

Sakura nodded her head and watched him walk off. She slowly went into her room deciding to change into something more comfortable. She decided on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a hot pink halter-top. Satisfied with how she looked she walked through the front doors, she looked over to James. He was giving her a scowl, she just glared back at the old man and continued on her way.

:---------------------------------------:

Once outside she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She was rarely ever out on her own, actually this had to be the second time. First time was awhile back and she was just so hungry. She had to repay for doing that, she shuddered at the memories. The wind blew on her soft auburn locks, he was slowly giving her more freedom, but still she couldn't help but feel like a bird stuck in a cage.

She wrapped her arms around her small frame, the cold was getting to her, and she needed some heat soon. She noticed a man with black hair, and the softest brown eyes. She looked closer at him, her stomach turned in circles. How this man reminded her of him, tears welled up in her eyes. Although she didn't love Ryu, the thought of what happened to him still haunted her.

The man looked up as he noticed her. He smiled charmingly while walking towards her, "Are you lost miss?" Sakura nodded her head, "Haven't been here for a few years now." The man smiled, "Would you like me to show you around?" Sakura thought for a second that was how she got here in the first place, by showing Syaoran around. She was having an inner battle; she wanted to see all of Tomoeda again, wanted to have fun. But she knew she would have to be home soon, and what if things got carried away?

The man looked at her worriedly, "It's okay if you reject you know." Sakura giggled, "No, no that's not it, I was just a little dazed there. I would love for you to show me around." The man's smile widened, "All right, well my name is Amiboshi." Sakura nodded, "Sakura…Kinomoto." The man smiled and took her hand, "What would you like to see?" Sakura thought for a second, "Isn't there supposed to be a park nearby?" The man nodded, "Penguin Park, would you like to go there?" Sakura nodded happily, "Yes please!"

They walked together towards Penguin Park. When they finally reached it Sakura froze in her spot as all the memories rushed past her, of her family, her friends. She didn't even notice as tears fell down her cheeks until she heard Amiboshi's gentle voice, "Are you all right Sakura?" Sakura nodded softly, "Yeah…I'll be fine." Quickly wiping off the tears she smiled reassuringly to the man beside her.

Amiboshi nodded and they both walked off, "What else would you like to see?" Sakura looked at him, her stomach turning again it wasn't the same. She didn't want to have him, not in that way. She looked at him; the lust was there but she knew it was not the blood lust. She took in a deep breath; "Do you know anyplace private?" Amiboshi smiled, "Are you sure?" Sakura nodded.

They walked into a hotel. It wasn't like the ones her prey always brought her. No this one was nice and fancy. He paid for the hotel and brought her into a room, "Are you positive you're sure? You seem a little young." Sakura giggled inside, "I'm older than I look." He looked unsure, but nodded his head.

:---------------------------------------:

In the middle of the night, she looked towards his naked form. He was around his mid twenties, and his body was fairly well toned. She turned towards the clock, it was around 3 in the morning. She cursed her mind, Syaoran would for sure get her back, and she would have to leave soon if she wanted to stay alive. She looked one more time at the man, although he wasn't the best, he was gentle with her.

Something Syaoran never was anymore, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead she flew into the night.

**_Syaoran_**

Sakura woke up the next night when a loud pounding was heard. "Syaoran your home," she said gently. Syaoran growled at her while throwing pictures at her. "Look at these," he yelled out. Sakura slowly took the pictures into her palm, they were of the man from last night, but he had many scars and was dead. Sakura shuddered at the thoughts of what Syaoran could've done, "What did you do to him?"

Syaoran slapped her hard across the face; "You broke a promise Sakura." Her eyes watered, "What?" Syaoran glared at her, "The promise that you would never be with another man." Sakura shook as his voice thundered through the room, "I'm sorry," she said gently. Syaoran just hit her across the face again, "If you're going to act like a whore, I'm going to treat you like one!" Sakura looked at him scared of what the night would bring.

:---------------------------------------:

For months Sakura never left the house, scared of what might happen. That night had been horrible. She noticed that for the past few months Syaoran was rarely at home. She began to wonder what he was doing, but never dared to ask. She sat down on the sofa as Syaoran walked towards her, "I'm going to be gone for a week. Don't make the same mistake twice, and remember to pick up the phone," was all he said before leaving.

Sakura sighed and changed into her sleek leather pants and top. She walked out the door, she noticed James carrying a large box, "What's that for?" she asked. James looked at her frightfully, "Nothing mistress." Sakura scowled, "Let me see the box!" James ran to the other side of the room, "It isn't yours." "Than why does it have my name on it?" Sakura growled out. James shuddered, "Master told me not to let you see this." Sakura slammed her fist in the wall, "I don't care what the master said, that box has my name on it and I demand to know what it is!"

James quickly hid in a corner, "Please don't make this hard on me." Sakura held out her hand, "Give me the box!" she bit out. James slowly handed her the large box, "Please don't tell Syaoran…" Sakura grabbed it from his hands not even caring about the words coming from his mouth. She looked at the address on top; it was addressed to her, one year ago.

"Why didn't I get this sooner?" she asked the servant who was shaking. James shrugged his shoulders; "The master didn't want you to see it." Sakura glared at him, "What were you going to do with this?" James covered his face, "Please don't hurt me, Master told me not to show it to you." "What were you going to do with this?" she asked again. James cowered in fear; "I-I-I was going to burn it."

Sakura raised her hand to slap him but stopped halfway, if she hurt him, she would be acting just like Syaoran. She quickly placed her hand down, "Leave now!" James quickly scurried off. Sakura looked at the package and opened it slowly. There was a letter on the top in fine handwriting, actually there were five letters. Four in the same writing, but one was messy.

She opened the first one,

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**I'm happy you finally found a man you truly love. You shouldn't be scared though, you're my only daughter and I would support every decision you make.**_

_** All of my love,**_

_** Fujitaka.**_

Sakura felt tears fall down her cheeks as she read the letter her father had written for her, she slowly opened the next one,

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**It's been a few months sinceI've written, and you haven't returned my letter. Are you all right? If you ever need anyone please come home. We'll always accept you back. I'm really worried about you, same with Touya. Don't worry he is okay with you not marrying Ryu. So just return home.**_

_** Love your father,**_

_** Fujitaka**_

She quickly opened the next one, she was missing out so much in his life,

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**I realized my first two letters haven't reached you. Are you trying to avoid me? Oh well, I must tell you, I've grew ill my cherry. I don't know how long I'll last, please return home, just once. I want to see my only daughter one last time. And remember, I'll accept anything you decide.**_

_** Your only father,**_

_** Fujitaka**_

Sakura shook as she read the letter, her father was sick but he still wrote to her. She grasped the other one in her hand, she was scared, deathly afraid of what could lie on the other two letters. Hell she was more than afraid. She slowlytore openthe seal andunfolded the neatly written letter,

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**I guess I won't be able to wait for your return. I'm sorry cherry, I wish I could've been with you for that year you were gone. I wish I could've told you how much I loved you. But I guess I'll never get the chance. But please, if you ever see me again, forgive me for not being there.**_

_** Love from your father,**_

_** Fujitaka**_

Sakura dropped the letter, as tears trailed down her soft pink cheeks. It was all her fault, she wasn't able to give her dad his last wish, but he was blaming himself. She slowly sat on the floor, weeping at the thoughts of her father on his sick bed, waiting for her, wanting for her to come home. Just to tell her how much he loved her. She was careful not to crumple up the paper in her rage. Why hadn't Syaoran told her?

She looked at the last letter, it was from her brother, she could tell from his penmanship. She slowly opened up the envelope,

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**I can't believe you, for a man you didn't even return home for dad's last wish. What kind of a daughter are you? Don't ever return home again, you're not wanted. Here's all your stuff that dad wanted you to have.**_

_** -Touya**_

Sakura wept into her hands, she didn't mean to, she didn't. She looked into the box, it held a single stuff animal. Her mother had given it to her when she was younger. The only thing she had ever received from her mother, it was a light brow teddy bear with wings. She held onto it tightlyto her chest. She needed some air. She quickly ran out of the room, ignoring the shaking James.

She didn't care as the harsh winds blew across her face; she just needed to see her brother. She had to tell him the truth, nothing but the truth.

_**BabyMunki: **Well I ruined their relationship…gomen…and this is a Syaoran and Sakura fic! All right just have to trust me…please review…I promise next chapter will be longer…I just wanted some sort of a cliffie to keep you all hanging. Muah lots of love!_


	7. Goodbye!

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Another chapter! Lol I decided to alternate. I do one chapter of this, and than one chapter of my other storie…um so far…I would like to say…gomen but you might end up hating Syaoran after this? Just...remember people have their reasons to do things. So everyone please enjoy! And…nothing is, as it seems! Thank you! Also on an extra note my storie is basically in different parts Sakura and her past/ Sakura and her future/ Syaoran and his past/ Sakura and Syaoran/ and… ? lol can't tell you that or it'll give out part of the ending._

_**Thanks: **Rushi Star, Bobo Suger Bugeta, MewMewPower389, SakuraKP, avenger/heartbreaker, threatreofwar, iasjdfwe, and faraaa._

_**Dedication: **Hmm…this time around I would like to say thanks to everyone important to me, you know who you are…thank you for supporting me! I love you all!_

**_Chapter Seven  
_**:---------------------------------------:

Swiftly walking around the familiar neighborhood she didn't care who saw her. She just needed to see one person, Touya. She could only wish that her only family left would forgive her. Sakura shuddered at the punishment Syaoran would give out when he realizes that she had ignored his orders. But could you really call it that? She just needed to clear things up, she couldn't have this hatred going.

She looked in front of a yellow brick house. This was her father's home before he had died. She took a deep breath and softly knocked on the door. A woman with brown red hair opened it, smiling softly at her, "How may I help you miss?" Sakura smiled also, "I'm looking for Touya Kinomoto," the woman looked unsure so Sakura continued, "I'm his younger sister, Sakura."

The woman gasped and quickly ushered her inside, "Oh you must be cold, the winter's coming up." Sakura nodded and looked around the small cozy house. Pictures were hung all over the room, of her, her father, Touya, and her mother. She watched as the woman walked off. Sakura sat down on the couch admiring everything.

Touya had done a good job taking care of everything. A large painting was placed over topof the television. It was a wedding picture of Touya and that woman. "That's my wife," a gruff voice said breaking her out of her trance. Sakura turned around, tears stinging her eyes, "I'm sorry Touya," she said softly. Touya shrugged his shoulders, "I know it wasn't your fault." Sakura looked at him, "You knew?"

Touya nodded, "After I sent your stuff, I realized how much you loved otou-san. I guess I was just so enraged that you left and didn't even bother telling us that got me so frustrated. I should be the one saying sorry." Sakura shook her head as tears streaked down her soft cheeks. The woman decided at this time to leave, giving the two siblings some space. "Why did you leave?" Touya asked hoarsely. Sakura looked at him, her eyes watery, she knew in her heart her brother would never believe her. And even if he did, what could he do?

Syaoran iss the master of a large group of vampires. He is respected by many all around the world. He is also one of the few old age vampires that are still alive. The older you are, the more experience you have being a vampire therefore showing how much strength you have as the supernatural. She couldn't bring this harm to her brother, no she wouldn't. "I-I-I wasn't sure if you guys would've been able to accept it."

Touya looked at her suspiciously but accepted her answer, "All right, you should visit more often though. I'm still your brother no matter what happens." Sakura looked up at him, and smiled softly, she would never be able to return back. Not if she wanted to protect them, but she kept the smile on her face, "Of course, now tell me, who was that?" Touya chuckled, "Kaho, my wife."

:---------------------------------------:

After a few hours of catching up Sakura exited the house before her brother could ask where she was staying, or where she was headed. She wasn't too sure herself, all she knew was that right now she just needed some space. She walked down the road; she still had a few hours before sunrise. She walked in a trance not even noticing as she bumped into a man. "Gomen," she said softly as she dusted off the imaginary lint of her outfit.

The man offered his hand, "Sakura?" he said softly. Sakura looked up, staring into his warm purple eyes, "Yue?" Yue chuckled and nodded, "Fancy seeing you here." Sakura nodded, "I thought I would never be able to see you again." Yue smiled charmingly, "How about we go for a drink?" Sakura looked at him disgusted, which only caused him to chuckle more. "I meant at a bar, would you like to join me?" Sakura thought for a second, if she didn't return home, Syaoran would for sure punish her harshly.

But one look into those soft purple eyes made her cave in. She was already in trouble, might as well have one day for herself. She nodded her head and followed him inside a bar.

The bar was small with a smoky surrounding from everyone smoking. Sakura just blocked out all the smoke and continued to follow the silver hair man. They sat down on the cushion in the far back of the bar. "So how have you been lately?" Sakura just looked off towards the distance sadly. Suddenly she felt a reassuring hand on her palm, "Hey, it's okay." Sakura nodded her head softly. Memories of what happened last night entered her mind.

Syaoran had murdered an innocent man; she noticed a light emitting from a distance. She realized it was a television. Using her vampire skills she tuned out everyone else in the bar and focused on the television.

_**This just in, a 24 year old man was found murdered today in the depths of his home. He was brutally stabbed multiple times and seems to have died from blood loss.**_

Syaoran, was the one word that entered her mind, but she couldn't blame him. No, it was her fault. If she had never gone to that man nothing would've happened. Yue stared at the woman worriedly, "Are you all right?" Sakura nodded slowly, "I have to get out of here." Yue looked at her questionably, "Here?" Sakura nodded, "I-I-I can't live the ways with Syaoran anymore. I have to leave, I need to find myself. Syaoran's he's making me his mistress and nothing more. Like I'm some low life in this world."

Yue looked at her, his purple eyes glowing, "I know a place you can go." Sakura looked at him, "You do?" Yue nodded, "I'm in a vampire society, that doesn't kill." Sakura looked at him, "How do you live if you don't kill?" Yue chuckled, "Just because we need blood, doesn't mean you have to kill the victims." "You don't have to kill…" she mumbled softly.

Yue nodded, "Yes, and my master, he treats us all like equals. He teaches us how to act with humans, how to control the blood lust. He'll help you, like he helped me." "Helped you?" Sakura questioned. Yue nodded sadly, "I was in love with this man." Sakura just continued to look at him as he told his story.

"We were in love, but he was a vampire and I a mere mortal. I didn't know he was a vampire at the time. But one night he couldn't hold it anymore, and made me one of them. When he transformed me, he didn't know what to do so he took me to see the master. He had broken the rule of never turning a human into our own, so he was to leave and repent. Through my hard times the master taught me how to be a vampire without all the brutal killing."

He looked up and noticed her emerald eyes filled with a new light, hope. A soft smile touched her lips, "You think you could teach me that?" Yue nodded, "The master can teach you anything." Sakura took a deep breath, "Than I want to go to him. I must learn. I-I-I can't keep living like this." Yue nodded in understanding, "Can you leave tomorrow?" Sakura thought for a second, Syaoran wasn't going to return soon, "Yes I can." Yue nodded happily, "Meet me here," he gave her a sheet of paper with a hotel number and key, "You'll find a suitcase there. We'll ship you to Hong Kong. That is where he lives. I'll show you to him."

Sakura nodded, grasping onto the sheet of paper, "What about you?" Yue smiled, showing his perfect white teeth, "I will already be there waiting for you. Don't worry I'll make sure no one opens the suitcase." Sakura nodded, her insides fluttering. So many possibilities flared out in her mind. But she quickly shook those thoughts away; she would be all right.

That night she walked in the house nervously, just one more day and everything will change. One more day. She fell on the soft red silk bed while sleep overcame her. She knew the windows were already closed since they had installed new automatic ones.

:---------------------------------------:

She awoke when she felt a soft breath on her neck. Groggily she opened her eyes, staring back at her were chocolate orbs. "Where were you last night?" he said in a deep husky voice. Sakura shivered from the coldness in his tone, "I was out," she said softly. She saw the large frown on his face, "Out doing what?" Sakura just shrugged her shoulder, "Just doing some stuff." Syaoran frowned but his tone softened, "You're lucky I don't smell anyone off you." Sakura just nodded her head as she watched him walk around the room. "I have some business to attend to. I'll be back in a few hours," he said softly.

Sakura nodded and watched as he left. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black trench coat over top. Before he exited the room he said in a deep gruff voice, "You better not leave." Sakura almost fell off the bed in shock, did he know what she was up to tonight. She quickly shook those thoughts aside, he couldn't know, no it wasn't possible for him to know what she had done yesterday. Assuring herself she quickly changed into a white shirt and skirt, she would have to leave now if she wanted to make it in time.

When she past by James she noticed he had a large scowl on his face, telling her he'd get back at her. She just shrugged him aside and continued on her way, she only had a few hours. Calling a yellow cab she drove towards the hotel that was on the sheet of paper. She saw the cabby eyeing her but she just ignored him. She didn't have time for petty little games right now.

The cab stopped in front of a large glass building. Sakura looked at it in awe, Yue sure knew how to pick hotels. Picking up her white purse she carried it inside the hotel. She ignored all the hungry looks people sent her, maybe wearing a mini skirt wasn't such a good idea. Walking in the open elevator she pushed the little button that said 12. She waited as the elevator slowly went up, some people leaving on the way. When she finally reached the twelfth floor she hurried down the hallways trying to look for the room.

Her heart tied in knots, urging for her to go back but she ignored it. She had gone too far to go back now. It was too late. She opened the door using the copper key that laid in her purse. Turning the knob slowly it revealed a nicely painted room. Ignoring her surroundings she quickly found a large suitcase that laid in the middle. She noticed a few air pockets inside, of course for her to breathe.

Taking one last breath she closed the suitcase, she would be gone soon.

**Syaoran**

Sakura had soon fallen asleep in the darkness. She didn't even notice when the suitcase opened and a man smiled back at her. "Where were you planning on going?" she heard the man growl. Sakura's bright emerald orbs shined in fright. There stood Syaoran in his dark trench coat holding tightly onto her neck. Sakura didn't say anything causing him to grow furious.

He shoved her aside, "You're coming home with me now!" he growled out and picked her up again. Before she knew it they were in the ghost plain again, flying thought nothingness. She felt the shivers of hands touching her, but ignored it, she knew she was in big trouble now.

They arrived home soon after. Sakura felt his hold on her tightening, "What were you planning on doing?" Sakura whimpered but no words escaped her lips.

_**:---------------------------------------:**_

_"Sakura!" a strong voice called out. Sakura turned around, "Yue? What do you need now?" She noticed that Yue had tensed, "Clow is coming now." Sakura nodded and sat down on the beige sofa, "When will he arrive?" Yue shrugged, "Could be anytime." Sakura nodded her head, shutting her eyes tightly, "I have a bad feeling about him visiting us this time." Yue nodded, "Clow doesn't usually have enough time." Sakura sighed, "It's been so long, yet I'm so scared," she said softly as she looked at her shaking hands._

_Yue placed a hand over top of hers reassuringly, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything is going to be all right." Sakura nodded her head unconvinced. They heard the doorbell ring. Sakura quickly raised to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Eriol with a man beside him. "Eriol…Clow," Sakura said softly. Clow was a man around his late 40s he had the deepest blue eyes and black hair. He smiled warmly at her, "Is everyone here."_

_From behind her Yue walked towards them, "Everyone's here." Clow nodded and sat down on the coach, "I guess it's time to tell you guys everything." Sakura and Yue tensed hearing the seriousness in his voice. "You may stay if you like," Clow said to Eriol noticing his unsureness of wondering if he was allowed to listen to this conversation._

_Eriol sat down on the coach beside Sakura, "I want to know." Clow nodded, reaching inside his pockets revealing a stack of pictures, "My people in Hong Kong had found these bodies. He took pictures for me, thinking it was caused by a group of vampires, and I think if you see them Sakura you will understand."_

_Clow handed her the stack of pictures that Sakura took wearily. She turned over the picture and gasped in shock. "Oh my god," she said softly. The picture was taken place in a holy place, it was a church for orphans. She noticed all the blood all around the statue of the mother Mary. What caught her eye though was a single locket that was in the middle. Sakura froze in her spot, "What's the picture of?" Yue asked curiously._

_Sakura handed him the picture and he froze like Sakura had before. "It's him isn't it…" she murmured softly. Clow nodded, "I have the locket if you want it back. Sakura nodded her head as Clow placed down a golden heart shaped locket. She opened the little seal and inside was a picture of her and Tomoyo when they were younger. She had always thought she had lost the locket._

_"But I thought he was dead!" Eriol screamed hysterical. "He knows about him?" Yue asked looking at Eriol unsurely. Sakura nodded her head; "He had a right to know." The four stared at the pictures in shock, he was back._

_**:---------------------------------------:**_

"Tell me what you were planning to do!" Syaoran yelled again. Sakura gasped for air, he was closing her lungs. He quickly shoved her across the wall. "You were going to leave weren't you!" he yelled at her. Sakura whimpered as she felt his hot breath on her skin. "You were trying to defy my ways! You were trying to help others; no you were going to. You don't want to kill so much?" Syaoran laughed evilly while clapping his hands.

James shakily walked in dragging two people with him. There was a woman in her mid twenties carrying her son. "What do you want us to do mister?" the woman asked dragging her son in. Sakura watched the woman in disgust, the boy couldn't be over the age of five, but-but she was abusing him. Sakura shuddered at the thoughts of what this boy had to have done at such a young age.

"Does she deserve to live?" Syaoran asked Sakura while grabbing onto her arm, "Answer me Saku!" Sakura shuddered at his loud booming voice; tears streaked down her cheeks. "We aren't here to judge, Syao you can't kill them!" Sakura cried out. Syaoran howled out in laughter, "Fine, if the woman doesn't die, than the child does!" Sakura held him back, "No he's innocent!"

Syaoran turned to look at her, "Than the woman?" Sakura shook her head, "No…no this isn't the way we're supposed to be!" Syaoran took her in his arms, "Listen to me Sakura, we don't get to choose who lives and who doesn't. We just do anything we can to survive!" Sakura watched as Syaoran ran towards the woman, "Hurry up!" she heard the woman yell. Sakura was frozen in spot as Syaoran plunged deep into her skin.

Syaoran dropped the woman and turned towards the little boy with a large smirk on his face. The boy just stood there unmoving. Sakura couldn't take it anymore and looked around finding the first weapon she could. It was the fire poker by the fireplace. She ran forward noticing that Syaoran was too focused on the boyto notice her. She plunged in his back as he howled out in pain. "Run," she quickly screamed to the boy. The boy didn't move, so Sakura used her mind to force him to leave the room.

Sakura turned to look at him as she was pushed to the side. "You will regret doing that!" he screamed at her. Sakura tried to move but he tightened his grip on her. Syaoran's chocolate pools flared with anger. Sakura shuddered,she needed to think of a plan now. She noticed he had taken the stick out, and was bleeding slightly. Blood, god she was so hungry. She shook the thoughts away, now wasn't the time.

She focused her mind onto the stick. She felt his grip on her neck tighten, she had to hurry. Focusing once more on the stick she sent to it, 'Hit Syaoran in the heart, hit Syaoran in the heart.' Before either knew what was happening the stick flew straight at Syaoran and once again Syaoran howled out in pain. This time he didn't get up, no he was clutching his chest tightly, his chest heaving up and down.

"Take it out now!" he growled. Sakura shuddered, if she helped him now she would never be able to leave, never. She took one look at him, and than a look around. That's when she realized it was almost sunrise. The sun would kill him. "James! James!" Sakura yelled out while slowly dragging Syaoran. James ran inside, freezing when he noticed all the blood around Syaoran.

"W-w-w-what?" he asked shaking slightly. "I'll make you a deal, I'll give you some of the money we have in this safe and you can leave here if you help me carry Syaoran to the roof," Sakura said. James shook violently, "W-w-w-why?" Sakura held coldness in her eyes, "That's the only way he'll die." Syaoran watched her in shock. Tears streaked down her cheeks but she just wiped the off. She needed to do this.

James nodded numbly, "H-h-how do I know this isn't a trick?" Sakura growled, "How about this! You help me and I'll spare your petty little life!" James shook but quickly ran towards them helping her carry Syaoran's heavy body. Once they reached the roof, Sakura realized they still had half an hour before sunset. That would be enough time for her to return to the hotel.

She looked at Syaoran sadly, "Goodbye," she said to him. His arms and feet were staked to the roof. Syaoran held pleading words in his eyes, telling her to release him. But Sakura just ignored him and followed James out. When they reached the safe room she took $100 000 for herself. "The rest is yours," she said and swiftly left the room, she had to hurry to the hotel.


	8. The Beginning!

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hmm…so yea…I sortof just killed Syaoran last chapter…gomen! Lol but than again…he's back! Lmao for the next series of event you might just hate him…but trust me! He isn't as bad as he seems…it's just right now I'm focusing more on the…Sakura part. So yea…hehehe thanks!_

_**Thanks: **SS&ET, Rushi Star, SakuraKP, and faraa thanks so much for reviewing…sorrie for the extra short chapter again…_

_**!Extra! The whole storie is still in the past…the future parts (where Sakura is 70 and Syaoran is around…500?) in the italics…I'll try to make it as not confusing as I can…also…this for sure is a S and S fic…don't worry about that…!Extra!**_

**_Chapter Eight  
_**:---------------------------------------:

"_He can't be back!" Sakura yelled throwing the pictures away. Her hands starting shaking, she kept shaking her head, "No he can't! I killed him that day." Clow touched her shoulder gently, "Cherry, you know there is a chance he survived. You know as well as I do that he could've found a way to escape. No one saw him actually die Cherry." _

_Sakura looked off towards a distance, "What could he want now?" Clow sighed, "Revenge." Eriol touched her hand gently, "It'll be okay Saku, we can take this guy on." Clow let out another sigh, "That's the thing, no one knows how strong he is. Throughout these last 50 years his powers must've improved dramatically. Even I won't be able to take him on."_

_Eriol stood up, "Than what are we going to do! Sit here and wait for him to come hunt us down!" Clow shook his head, "No, no, I have another plan. First for safety measures we'll put a cloak around the house, ensuring that Syaoran will not be able to enter. Afterwards we wait." Sakura hid her head into Eriol's warm embrace; they couldn't do anything now but wait._

:---------------------------------------:

_Through the past few days all they did was sit around and wait. Nothing seemed to happen for weeks. Soon everyone began getting restless. Scared when he was going to make his move, where? Sakura sat out by the porch; she looked at her surroundings. Sure it wasn't anything big and flashy but it was home. Home, that word she never knew the true meaning of. What was home?_

_**Home with her family when she was just a child? Or was it home with her best friend Tomoyo? Or home with Syaoran? How about when she lived in that castle with Clow and the other vampires was that home? Or now, with Eriol, was this considered home? Sure she felt safe, loved, but deep inside pain pierced through her. Through these fifty years no matter how much she tried, she wasn't able to forget him, never.**_

:---------------------------------------:

"We're here Sakura," Yue said as he helped her out of the suitcase. Sakura flexed out her muscles, sore from the tight encasement. "That was a nice sleep," she commented as she looked around at her surroundings. "Wow," she muttered as she noticed the rolling hills. The moon shined brightly above them, almost like it was smiling. There were flowers all around them, if only she could see it in the sun, she thought sadly.

Yue chuckled, "Oh but the moonlight glow makes it quite pretty also." Sakura nodded her head, Yue was right. The moonlight made it look like they were glowing, basking in the light. Sakura smiled brightly, "Let's go in, I want to start new." Yue nodded, "How did you get out of his grasps anyway? I doubt he would've just allowed you to stand up and leave. He seemed quite protective at the party."

Sakura tensed, "Um…I'll tell you later, first I want to rest." Yue nodded, he could tell she was lying, but knew it wasn't his to ask. They continued walking when suddenly Yue stopped in front of a tall gray castle, "Your new home." Sakura looked up in awe. It was absolutely beautiful. The flowerbeds all around the castle and a single pathway paved for people. The castle itself was a soft gray that shined brightly in the moonlight. Art were painted on the glass windows. Angels stood on the top by the doorway.

Yue held his hand out, while bowing down to her; "Shall we head inside?" Sakura nodded, smiling brightly, "Will do." While the two walked inside, she noticed all the dirty looks everyone was getting her. She started to shiver, what had she done wrong? Yue squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Don't worry, it's just because they don't know you." Sakura nodded, and continued walking, trying her best just to ignore them.

They stopped in front of a large door. On it was a picture of Jesus on the cross. Sakura touched it softly, "It looks so real," she commented. Yue nodded, "They spent a lot of time on this castle." Sakura nodded, "Where are we exactly? I never knew this was a part of Hong Kong." Yue chuckled, "Way off to the side, not much people know about this part. Which makes it so safe for us. The owner of this castle, he owns all this land." Sakura nodded, "He seems like a great person, I would love to meet him."

Yue grinned, "Well here's your chance, they're holding a meeting right now. Talking about if they should accept you as one of us or not." Sakura nodded feeling her palms getting sweaty, "If you guys don't accept me I'll have nowhere to go." Yue touched her shoulder gently, "Don't worry, the master will make sure you get in." Sakura nodded her head. Suddenly the doors started opening causing her to lose her balance. "You two may come in now," an old gruff voice called out.

Sakura looked over towards Yue, wanting to make sure it was okay. Seeing his nod, Sakura slowly stepped into the room. The concrete made her blacked lace heals click with every step. It felt like millions of eyes were on her. Yue slowly guided her towards the front where a single man sat in a red plush chair higher than the rest.

He had black hair up in a ponytail, and the softest blue eyes. Sakura smiled softly at the man, he reminded her so much of her own father. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she knew right now was not the time to cry. She bowed politely to the man. The man motioned for her to stand up before showing them both a seat. Yue and Sakura gladly accepted as they waited for someone to speak again. A man from the far back cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention, "How do we know we can trust this…girl?" he spat out.

Sakura winced but quickly recomposed herself, she noticed Yue clenching his fist, "She wouldn't do anything to harm us!" The man stood up, "And how do we know this? For all we know she could still be working with the devil himself! She could be using us to gain information!" The other members nodded their heads in agreement. The man at the front cleared his throat, "I think we should give Yue a chance to tell us what he found out about this girl before we all jump to conclusions."

Yue stood up, his light purple eyes shining proudly. He smiled at Sakura before looking back to the other members, "As I was saying she wouldn't do anything to harm us. For the past year I've been watching her every movement since the party. Even at the party she hadn't attended the festivities." "How do we know she doesn't do that stuff now!" another man growled up. Yue glared at that man, causing him to back down, "It doesn't matter! I just know!"

He looked up towards the master before continuing, "Like I was saying, she just wouldn't do it. Her heart's too pure, she's like us. She just wants to survive not kill." Mummers were heard throughout. They watched as the master smiled warmly at the girl, "You're in." Sakura almost jumped up for joy, but realizing where she was she controlled herself. She looked off towards Yue, it was all because of him this was all possible. All the other men walked off while the three sat there.

Yue looked over towards Sakura, "Saku this is Clow-sama, the master of this place." Sakura smiled and bowed slightly, "Thank you so much for accepting me." Clow waved her aside, "I'm glad to have someone like you join us." Sakura nodded happily, and looked at him with sad eyes. "What happened Cherry?" Clow asked softly. "Cherry?" Sakura asked confused. Clow chuckled, "It seemed to fit your personality. Beautiful and pure like a cherry blossom."

Sakura blushed and looked up to the man. Looking at him she felt as though she could trust him. She looked down at the palm of her hands; "I killed him." Clow looked at her, "Who Cherry?" "Syaoran…" she said softly staring off into the distance. Clow stared at her, "Are you sure about this?" Sakura nodded and explained to him what had happened the night before.

Clow nodded his head, "I see." Tears were trailing out of her eyes now, "I-I-I don't knowwhy I did it…I just…I wanted to live. I needed to be free. And I know that with him I could never have that…never." Yue touched her hand, "Shh, it's okay." Clow smiled at the woman, "Don't worry Cherry. You're with us now, we'll teach you everything you need to know." Sakura smiled, "Thank you." Clow just smiled as she walked off. The man looked up towards the sky in sadness, "Yelan…what am I to do with that nephew of mine?"

:---------------------------------------:

_**What happens in the next three months…**_

_**'Cherry…first you must focus your mind when the blood lust comes. Drink so your thirst is gone, you mustn't kill the** **victim.'**__"B-b-but it's hard!" Sakura yelled out.** 'Cherry, you can do this, we all have faith in you.'** Sakura nodded her head as sweat poured down her face. Her skin was deathly pale, her eyes a bright emerald green. She held onto the pole beside her tightly, just underneath were humans._

_She could smell them, their blood rushing through them, the scent they gave off. "I need the food now!" Sakura screamed. **'Remember to control your senses Cherry. You mustn't kill them remember all we've trained for.'** For days they had restricted the amount of blood she had received by stopping her before any real damage was done to the person. But now she was on her own. Sakura took a deep breath as the door opened and she saw her prey._

_Her green eyes glowed in delight, 'food.' She went to lunge for the food when she remembered, 'Must control my senses.' She gave the victim an image of peace, and quickly went to his neck taking a drink. The rich blood rushed down her throat, the blood soaring deep inside of her. It felt like a drug, she wasn't ready to stop. She felt his soul slipping from his body. She quickly released the body and stepped away. Was he still alive? Slowly she touched his pale check, she could feel his pulse. A smile appeared on her lips, she had succeeded in drinking her first victim without killing them all on her own. She looked up and smiled happily, 'I did it otou-san!' She could hear Clow chuckle in her head, **'Yes you did it Cherry, you did it.'**_

_The three had gotten tighter as each day past. Yue was like a brother to her, she never replaced Touya in her heart, but now she had Yue to always protect her. Clow became like a second father, and she knew deep in her heart, she wouldn't make the same mistake twice, she would be there for him._

:---------------------------------------:

Walking down the concrete halls in her white laced heals she turned her head to view the beautifully decorated walls. Clow had called her and Yue to meet him in his office for a talk. He had told them it was urgent and sent for them right away. She quickened her pace, what if he was hurt? Shaking those thoughts aside she suddenly stopped walking as she looked up. "What were you trying to do Yue?" she asked pissed at the man on the ceiling. Yue chuckled nervously, "Nothing?"

Sakura just shook her head, "Let's hurry and go!" Yue nodded while walking beside her, "I wonder what he wanted to talk to us about." Sakura agreed, "He sounded really distressed." Yue sighed, "I know, do you think he's all right?" Sakura turned to face him, "Of course he's all right!" Yue stepped back, "Sorry…" Sakura took a deep breath, "Sorry, I'm still a little tense." Yue nodded, "Don't worry I understand." Sakuranodded and the two continued walking.

They stopped at a door with a large cross-painted with a sun shining above. Sakura slammed opened the doors looking around. She noticed he was by the windows. Walking slowly with Yue behind her she looked up at him, "Is there something wrong otou-san?" She heard him sigh, "Take a look at the painting above the fireplace. Sakura turned to the fireplace and above it stood a beautiful painting of a woman. She had long auburn hair, and the softest blue eyes. A sad smile was painted on her lips. She looked so unhappy in the picture.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked while walking closer. "Syaoran's wife." Sakura froze, "H-h-his wife?" Clow nodded walking towards her, "Yes his first wife." Sakura looked at him, "B-b-but he told me he wasn't married." Clow sighed, "Probably felt that he really wasn't. They were in a horrible relationship together. There wasn't any love involved." Sakura gasped a loveless marriage.

"Hey…that…that looks like you Sakura!" Yue commented. Sakura looked up at the painting. The woman had a slightly pale skin, a nice low cheekbone and a small tender body. She was wearing a white crystal lined dress. Suddenly a memory hit her. When they had first met, Sakura was wearing a similar dress that Tomoyo had bought for her. Suddenly something on the woman's hand caught her eyes. It was the same ring on her finger. A gold band with diamonds embedded. Suddenly she felt disgusted. How was Syaoran able to take the ring off his wife's hand? Had he really cut it off? Sakura shuddered at the horrible thoughts.

"What happened to her?" Sakura asked softly while staring at the sad faced woman. Clow shook his head, "Such a sad tale." Sakura and Yue sat down on the black couch, "We have the time." Clow looked at them, smiling softly, "This was all before Syaoran is who he is today. Way before."

**!Extra Note! From now on I'll be updating everyone Monday and Thursday…at least I'll try too…can't keep any promises…but that's my goal…also I ended the chapter short because next chapter…is finally Syaoran's past! Also on an extra note…just remembering that Clow is the one telling the story on what HE KNOWS…lol just wanted to make sure I made that clear…I don't know if I'll be able to finish the next chapter by Thursday...but I will have the next chapter of The Eternity You Desire done by than…so for sure I'll update something…once again...sorrie for the extra short chapter and a lot of author notes!Extra Note!**


	9. The Past pt1!

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Wow…I'm getting really into this storie! I hope when it finally ends that I'm not too sad. Lol thank you so much for supporting my storie! It means so much to me, especially the reviews! Makes me want to continue writing…hehehe Oh this entire chapter is on Syaoran's past, Clow's version! Enjoy! Also I created a REALLY brief summary at the bottom incase you are totally confused right now of basically what is happening in order. Also if the ages are slightly off…sorry just hard to keep remembering everything._

_**Thanks: **Sakuracherryblossoms, theatreofwar, Bobo Suger Bugeta, faraa, and Rushi Star thanks so much for reviewing!_

**_Chapter Nine  
_**:---------------------------------------:

_A 5 year old with messy chestnut hair and the softest brown eyes ran down the stairs looking around, "Mommy, Mommy!" the little boy yelled out. A woman with her hair tied up in a tight bun with a grim smile held out her left hand. The young boy gladly accepted it, "Mommy! I had the best day today!" The woman just nodded. On the right side stood another boy, with long black hair and blood red eyes. He looked to be about the age of 10. _

"_Be quiet Syaoran!" the boy barked out. "B-b-but I was talking to mommy," the younger one wailed. The woman held her hand up hushing them both, "Your father is in an important meeting right now with a star gazer. I would appreciate it if you would both stop arguing." The older one bowed down, "Yes mother." The younger one pouted, but nodded his head._

_After their father had come into the room with the rest of the family he smiled softly and motioned for his wife to move towards him. After a little talk they all went to bed. The next morning Syaoran was in for a surprise. He noticed all the maids packing all his stuff, "What are you doing?" The maid turned towards him and smiled sadly, "Sorry little master you're going to be going to a boarding school in Japan." Syaoran froze, "Japan?" The maid nodded and quickly rushed to continue her work._

_Syaoran froze, he was being sent to Japan._

:---------------------------------------:

_15 years had past since that dreadful day. Now twenty he returned home, swearing on revenge. His parents had died five years ago, and they left everything to his older brother Hino, no surprise there. Frustrated he devised a plan to gain back all that was his. When he returned to Hong Kong he met this woman. She had the softest blue eyes and gorgeous brown hair._

_Her name was Kaori Ruo; they had met one night down at a bar. Syaoran was so entranced by her eyes that it was like love at first sight. But as time past, Kaori met Hino and had fallen in love with him. Syaoran was enraged by this, everything he had ever gain, was always taken away by his older brother. Soon the two got married and forgot about Syaoran. That was when Syaoran vowed for revenge on them both._

_For the next two years he worked to make everyone love him. The Queen had personally needed him to aid her with personal business. As time grew his name became famous. Now all that was left was to take back the woman he loved. One night when no one was around he had called for a private meeting with his brother. His brother was unsure, but went along with it anyway._

_Once alone Syaoran had killed him. Afterwards he forced Kaori to marry her. She would've said no, but she had no means to fend for herself and her unborn child. She was now 8 months pregnant with no where to turn to but Syaoran. She had accepted the marriage with hesitation. Once the child was born, Syaoran had quickly sent him away to boarding school. Syaoran was also part of the Queen's special men._

_But Syaoran personally had one own personal friend. Actually told by Kaori, this was his only friend. His name was Takashi Yamazaki. _

:---------------------------------------:

Sakura stopped Clow from continuing, "Didn't people suspect the death of Hino? I mean he just suddenly died, didn't anyone care?" Clow sighed, "Sure people cared since he owned a large company, but at that time no onedared go against one of the Queen's men, especially her favourite one." Sakura nodded her head slowly, "A-a-and Kaori just allowed this to happen? She didn't even try to find someone! Or even try to help her child!" Clow touched her hand gently, "Like I said this was more than 400 years ago. Times were different back than. Woman had no placement in this world. And Kaori, no one would believe her.

Sakura slumped down in the chair as Yue held her tightly, "So than how do you know all this?" Clow looked into her eyes sadly, "I saw Kaori, before she died."

:---------------------------------------:

_Takashi and Syaoran was a good pair. Syaoran was the person everyone saw as perfect, intelligent, and loved by all. Takashi on the other hand was the brains, he had the knowledge of those much older than him. After the two were finally married Syaoran forced her to stay at home. He knew in his heart the woman no longer loved him, but all he wanted was to take everything back._

_He had abused her harshly when no one was around. But that was only when he was home, which he rarely was. Most of the time he was out on business for the Queen or with Takashi. Some say that the two were into the dark arts. Takashi had slowly devised a plan to capture a vampire and transform themselves._

:---------------------------------------:

Sakura froze when those words escaped his mouth, "They wanted to become vampires!" Yue quickly hushed her and looked towards Clow for an answer. Clow nodded sadly, "Yes…it's true. They had hunted for a vampire and captured him." "Where's Takashi than?" Yue asked curious. Clow shrugged his shoulders, "No one really knows for sure. And they wanted to transform to hold immortality. Syaoran knew that in order to reach his goal, he needed to live for longer. He knew that in this lifetime he wouldn't be able to fulfill everything he wanted."

Sakura looked off towards the distance, Syaoran chose this life. He brought this horrible nightmare to her. She shook her head furiously, who would willingly choose to become like her, a creature of the night. Someone, who wasn't alive, but neither was shedead. Just living in the verge of nothingness. "Where were you this whole time?"

Clow just sat there as he gazed out in the distance, "I was in Japan at the time. Helping people. You see I was transformed about 100 years before Syaoran was. I didn't know about Syaoran until it was too late," Clow shook his head sadly, "It was too late, by the time I came she was almost dead."

:---------------------------------------:

A few months past, the only time Syaoran ever returned home was to be with his wife. After some time they realized she was pregnant. For the seven months she had the baby he never laid a single hand on her. No matter how he treated his wife, he wanted a child. A successor to take over once he died. But on the seventh month there was a miscarriage.

_Syaoran was outraged at the thought of losing his child so the beatings grew more severe. Finally after a few months the research Syaoran and Takashi were doing finally improved. They had finally captured a live vampire. But the worst was yet to come. Turns out, they had wanted a test subject. So who better to use…than his own wife Kaori._

:---------------------------------------:

Sakura froze, as she heard Clow utter those words. He had used his wife as a test. He had used to her to make sure he wouldn't die by the vampire. Sakura clutched her fists tightly, "How could he be so heartless!" Yue touched her shoulder, "Shh…" Clow shook his head, "He never learned otherwise Cherry. His family was never there for him…he had never experienced love." Sakura wanted to strangle his parents right now, "How could they just leave their child like that!"

Clow stood up, sighing tiredly, "I'm not sure…he never told anyone." Sakura looked over at Clow, "What happened after she was transformed?"

:---------------------------------------:

_Kaori received the transformation ten times as painfulas Sakura had. She had no one there to help her…she was entirely alone. After the transformation was complete, Syaoran had been extremely happy and did the transformation on himself. As time grew, he realized he no longer needed Kaori, he had all the time in the world to get what he wanted. So he left, he never returned home again._

_Although she was immortal, after losing the child did a great thing to her mind. She laid there frail on the bed everyday. No one bothered taking care of her. Syaoran had hired some servants for her, but they were all of their kinds so they only tended her at night. Even then they were barely any help at all. Slowly she had died through blood loss. But before she did, Clow had finally uncovered what Syaoran was doing all these years, and the one thing that knew him before, his wife._

_I had come to visit her, but by that time, she was frail on the verge of death. She had told me everything, all she knew about Syaoran. She also knew that she was dying, but instead of being afraid…she embraced death. She wanted it to come, to end all her misery. The only thing she was worried about was her child, the child she had conceived with Hino…but…I didn't have the heart to tell her, but her child had died through sickness many years ago._

_It didn't have enough strength to live over the age of one. Afterwards when Syaoran realized his wife had died he gave her a burial and sold the house to me. Of course at the time he didn't know he had sold it to his great great uncle. Afterwards Syaoran had adventuredoutwards in Hong Kongand bought himself a castle that was personally made._

_Actually he owned most of the land that was there. He had farmers all around helping him, but he was a bad landowner. He abused his workers, choosing a different woman per night. Barely giving them enough food to survive. After awhile he felt it wasn't worth it anymore and decided to sell the castle. But here's the thing, since Kaori died and I was seen with her he figured out who I was so he wouldn't sell the land to me._

:---------------------------------------:

"So instead I got one of my really good friends to buy it for me," Clow said proudly, "And here we are today, in the same building." Sakura looked around, so all this had belonged to Syaoran. The concrete walls, the finely furnished rooms, the large vast space. It all had belonged to him and he had abused that privilege. She clenched her fists. He had abused his privilege as a vampire. Clow touched her shoulder gently, "Don't worry my child, he's gone now." Sakura looked at Clow and nodded with a sad smile. He was gone, truly gone now.

:---------------------------------------:

_**First Year**_

_For the first year living under a new master she learned a lot more. Not only did she never have to kill again, but also she learned to increase all her skills. She was now able to use telepathy with just the thought; also she had finally been able to learn to fly on her own. A special talent that Clow had personally taught her was the ability to summon spirits although it used a great amount of her energy. _

_She was proud of her master; she grew to love him like a true father. And Yue was with her every step of the way. Although many of the others were jealous of the time Clow gave them they never dared to say anything. Sakura soon grew to be a stronger vampire than Yue, but still Yue watched over her. As the time flew by, her memory of Syaoran slowly lessened. But she never forgot, never forgot their love that was shared. She forgave him for all the torment, but the love always lied deep within her soul._

:---------------------------------------:

_**Second Year**_

_Second year soon came and past. Sakura and Yue worked hard to improve their agility and strength. Sakura excelled in everything she did. Her own personal talent, the summoning was now much better and she could do it quite quickly as long as someone else was there. Clow had told her it would be much too risky if she did it on her own._

_Summoning a spirit consisted of three parts. First choosing a spirit, than you must enter the spirit realm (much like the ghost plain but much more peaceful), and lastly you must find the spirit within a given time (how much time your spirit body can last there) and than convince it to come out. Now the other person is to quickly get you back from the spirit realm if the spirit you are contacting absolutely refuses to come with you and instead tries to drag you with them or if you can not find the spirit, the person reminds you to exit before it is too late._

_If you aren't released in time, you stay stuck in that realm forever, so Sakura always tried to avoid summoning. _

_By the end of the second year Clow had held another meeting with the two. He sent the two to different paths. Sakura was to return back to Japan, start things anew, while Yue was to head towards England to take care of some business. Heading their separate ways they never once saw each other for the past 48 years. _

_Once she arrived to Japan she realized that even in two years everything had changed. Tomoyo was married now, to a wonderful man. Sakura knew, she had seen the wedding with her own two eyes. Although she could never reveal herself, Clow had warned her to keep her distance, but she still saw everything that went on._

_Afterwards she would always go and watch her brother, make sure he was still safe. She could feel the hatred in his heart when he realized his little sister was missing again, but his wife would always assure him. Sakura smiled, he had the perfect wife. As time went on she barely contacted the other two. But sometimes Clow would call her, teaching her something new, or just checking up on her training._

_And than that day came, that day that she went to go see Tomoyo, the memory stillcarved into her heart. Tomoyo, she had everything, she had a family, happiness, everything. She had little worries; her life was fulfilled just like she had wanted it to. Her children, everything was just perfect. _

_Yes, Sakura had found Eriol, her new love. But it wasn't the same; no he would never be able totake the void that Syaoran left. And children…she would never be able to have any, at least not with a human. Immortals were to only be with immortals. _

_A child…all she had ever wanted when she was younger, something she would never have._

**!Extra! lol hehe I love doing this…anyways just one question right now…what you want me to write first…about Sakura's and Eriol's relationship, or…continuing in the future? Like whatever you choose I'll make the other one next…so just wanted to know what you guys want more…also…hmm heres a brief summary of what's going on !Extra!**

_**Sakura and Syaoran meet at Rika's party. Finds out Sakura's engaged. Kills Rika, Sakura and Syaoran make love and also transform her. Kills Ryu. Sakura and Syaoran in an abusive relationship…basically…lol Syaoran holds a blood party for her, Sakura gets mad and leaves where she meets Yue. Two years later…she meets Yue again. Realizes that this whole time Syaoran was lying to her. Not only about the killing but her family.**_

_**Yue suggests that she leaves, Sakura tries to leave but Syaoran stops her. Desperate measure she keeps him on the roof to die.**_

_**Meets Clow and is accepted as one of them Learns new things, becomes a family.**_

_**Two years later returns back home and realizes that everything had changed.**_

_**Almost 50 years later Yue returns from an urgent message from Clow. Realized that Syaoran had returned and never died.**_

**_:Basic Ages: (froze means how they look now)_**

**_Sakura(frozen at 18): 18 (with Syaoran) 22 (with Clow) 70 (Everyone comes back)_**

**_Syaoran(frozen at 26): 5 (leaves Hong Kong) 15 (parents die) 20 (returns home) 22 (gains popularity) 23 (Marries Kaori), 25 (Kaori is pregnant), 26 (finds Vampire), 500 (Meets Sakura), 504 (died), 552 (Comes back)_**

**_Clow(frozen at 45): 150 (Realizes that Syaoran is a vampire), 676 (Currently)_**

_**Yue (frozen at 24)? (transformed), 220 (Currently)**_

_**Eriol: 32**_


	10. The Past pt2

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hey hey! Alright…tenth chapter now eh…hmmm…decided I'll write Sakura's and Eriol's past before really continuing on with the storie…enjoy! Also I want to assure everyone…this is a S and S fic all the way…_

_**Thanks: **MewMewPower389, princess-emily-3000, Rushi Star, and VampireJazzy and Eliannetor thank you for reviewing_

Extra: some comments on past reviews…I never seem to comment do I?

_**Bobo Sugar Bugeta: **Hehehe…you're so right, Syaoran's past is the key to his whole personality. And yea I'm updating this story more because it's easier to get into…:P buh umm…you might hate Syaoran for awhile because we aren't going to get to his past…for a long time…(like 5 chapters I think)_

_**Rushi Star: **Lol I don't have anything to comment on your reviews… but you've gotta be the best reviewer I have…thank you so much for reading all my stories…makes me soo happy! Arigatou!_

**_Chapter Ten  
_**:---------------------------------------:

_She stood there on the balcony for who knows how long. A gentle hand touched her shoulder, "The sun is going to rise soon." Sakura turned around, tears in her emerald eyes, "Doushite? Doushite!" she yelled out. Eriol embraced her tightly, "Shh, I won't let him hurt you." Tears streaked down her cheeks, why, why even after so long she couldn't forget everything?_

_The time, the memories, the love. She hid her head in his chest, releasing all her tears. The two stayed together until a soft knocking was heard on the glass window behind them. They both turned to see Yue pointing towards his watch. Sakura realized how early it was and quickly rushed inside the house, "Gomen," she said softly to Eriol. Eriol nodded and held her hand, "Sakura…you know I'll always be here for you. I love you Saku." Sakura looked at him, smiling softly; she nodded her head and walked off. Eriol sighed sadly and plopped down on the couch._

_Yue chose not to say anything and headed off towards where Sakura had left. Clow had left earlier because he had other business to attend to. Sakura walked towards the room that was placed downstairs. She touched the steal walls, it was sort of like a safe house down there. Completely lost in thought she didn't even notice that Yue was in front of her, staring at her worriedly. _

_"What's on your mind?" he asked softly. Sakura sighed, "Too much." Yue nodded in understanding, "I guess it is hard to accept that after all this time he's back." Sakura nodded, she had tried so hard to just forget about him, and now he returned. Yue touched her shoulder, "What's wrong with you and Eriol. He seemed pretty disappointed as you left." Sakura gazed at Yue's caring purple eyes, "It's because I never tell him I love him."_

_Yue looked surprised, "Well, do you love him?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders; "I'm not sure what I feel for him. And even if I do love him, I could never tell him. He wants me to make him one of us Yue. He wants the curse. I-I-I can't do that. I can't do to himwhat Syaoran did to me." Yue nodded, "But he wants it?" Sakura nodded sadly, "He says he wants to stay with me forever." Yue laughed harshly, "Forever are just words of lies." Sakura looked sadly at Yue, "Gomen, didn't mean to remind you of that." Yue shook her off, "It's alright, I mean…I've gotten over it." Sakura looked at him and nodded, "I know."_

:---------------------------------------:

Yue was 23 at the time. He had the silkiest silver hair, and softest purple eyes. Everyone was attracted to him, females would just throw themselves at him. But he wanted none of that, no, he fell in love with Mika. Mika had the darkest brown hair but with tender blue eyes. His smile held such happiness that it lured you towards him.

Mika was a vampire though, a vampire part of Clow's little group. He had met Yue by mistake one night, completely entranced with each other's beauty they were instantly attracted. They started dating, happy they found the other. A year later though, things started getting serious and Yue wanted to find out the truth. Mika held many secrets, secrets that he never told. A relationship was built on trust, Yue had always insisted so that night Mika told him the truth, changing his whole life.

"I'm a vampire Yue, I want to spend my life with you. Become one of us," Mika had said. At that time those words were so alluring, Yue had a hard life. His parents hated him, and he just wanted-no needed to break away. So this was the greatest opportunity. When Yue agreed Mika was overcome with happiness. Afterwards though, the curse was too hard for Yue to handle, and Mika only knew one person to help him. So he brought Yue to Clow.

Clow was disgusted at what Mika had done. But he would never leave a vampire in need alone. He had punished Mika and slowly taught Yue to control his urges. Afterwards Mika had to swear again never to transform anyone else. Yue and Mika stayed together for around 100 years before their interest in the other slowly died out, and both went their separate ways.

:--------------------------------:

_"Now stop talking about me Sakura," Yue said softly, placing and arm around her, "Do you love him? And don't lie to your oldest friend now." Sakura giggled, "You're my only friend Yue! And…I-I-I don't love him. No, it's not the same love I had for Syaoran." Yue nodded, "You should tell him." Sakura looked at him sadly, "Tell him?" Sakura shut her eyes tightly; "I could never do that. No, not after all we've been through." Yue sighed, "Well tell me how you two met." Sakura smiled softly, "It's quite odd really…"_

:---------------------------------------:

Sakura walked along the busy streets, tugging her overcoat closer around her. She was in Japan now watching as the cherry blossoms flew around as the wind blue harshly. It was a very windy day, it was unbelievable how there were still so many people out on the streets. She noticed a bar and quickly headed inside to grab a drink.

She noticed a man sitting by himself in the far back, she walked closer towards him, and she had seen that man before. She pointed for the bartender to walk towards there. The bartender nodded. Sakura sat beside him first, "Care if I buy you a drink?" The man looked up. His hair was all messed up all over his face. His blue eyes held sadness and there were large bags under his eyes. He just shrugged his shoulders. "He never leaves here," the bartender whispered to her. Sakura was shocked but ordered a drink for the both of them.

She tried to start conversation, but the man just ignored her, frustrated she was about to leave when he finally spoke up. "What do you want young girl? A good fuck? Can you tell I'm not in the mood? You should find someone your age," he slurred out. Sakura gaped at him, "I'm older than I look." The man raised an eyebrow at her, "Sure…you act older, but you can't be over the age of 20." Sakura giggled, she was way past that age. Sakura stared at him again, she knew that man from somewhere, and she just knew it.

She wanted to probe his mind, but at the last minute thought against it. She had no right to enter this guys thought. She looked at him again, "You want to go somewhere else?" The man looked at her weirdly, "Didn't I just tell you to leave?" Sakura shrugged her shoulder, "I like your company." The man looked at her, but decided if he wanted some peace tonight, he had better listen to her. He stood up and wobbled a bit. Sakura grabbed onto his shoulder, "Let me help you." The man looked at her and nodded.

He gave her directions to his house that was on the outskirts of Tomoeda. "You sure live far," Sakura commented as she continued down the sandy path. The man chuckled, "Yea, my wife wanted the peace for our kids." "Oh, you're married?" Sakura noticed as the man tense, she realized she must of hit a sore spot, "Never mind what I said. What's your name?" The man looked at her before saying softly, "Eriol Hiiragizawa."

Sakura froze, that's where she saw him. He was in the newspaper a few years ago. A massive murder had occurred on the outskirts of Tomoeda. It was the said three victims had their blood completely drained out. The wife and two children both died that day. The husband was the person who found them, dead in their own home. He had insisted to the police that it was done by a vampire, but they thought he was just in shock.

But Sakura knew otherwise. She had hunted that rabid vampire and killed him. That was what she had been doing the past few years. It was part of the mission Clow had sent her and Yue to do. Recruit new members, and kill those on the loose that are creating havoc to people. Killing senselessly, and he was one of them. She looked sadly at the man before her, no one had believed his story, but she did. She herself knew the truth. She was living proof of it.

When they reached his mansion Sakura quickly dragged him inside. Sun would be rising soon. She placed him on the bed and quickly shut the covers, she couldn't take any risks. The man looked up at her; "You're beautiful." Sakura smiled while blushing lightly, "Thank you." The man touched her cheek, "Was this what you wanted?" Sakura gasped as his hand trailed down her face to her arms. She nodded her head slowly as his lips captured hers.

She wrapped her arms around him, it had been so long since she had been with a man. Since she left Syaoran she never dared to touch another guy. But he was gone, and now was the time to be free. He laid her gently on the bed, while unbuttoning her pink blouse, "Are you sure about this?" he asked her again. Sakura smiled and nodded her head, Eriol nodded and crashed his lips on to hers again. Sakura moaned as his hands explored every inch of her body. How she had missed the feeling. She could feel him tightening, and knew it was about time.

He hurriedly unbuckled his pants. Sakura gasped as she felt his member enter through her, it had been so long, too long since she had felt this way. She was 64 and he looked to be about 26. Even though she was older than he was, her looks stayed frozen to when she was 18. He pounded in through her, Sakura wrapped around his waist as her body moved along with his. She pushed him so she was onto of him. She smirked as she saw the surprised look on his face. She wanted to please him; she forced her lips on top of his, while touching his sweaty chest.

Feeling his every muscle tense she slowly moved down and kissed his growing member. They spent hours awake, pleasing the other. When morning came, Eriol slowly awoke by the sunlight that was emitting into the room. He looked around him, Sakura was nowhere in sight. He sighed slowly getting up, his head was throbbing in immense pain. He shouldn't be caring that the woman was gone…he didn't even expect her to stay the night with him.

He sighed again, it was the most pleasurable night he had ever had. He never felt that good since his wife had died. Tears welled up in his eyes. His hand formed a tight fist, it was all because of that vampire that his family was gone now. Gone, forever, died, died so many years ago. He should've been over it, but he couldn't the memory haunted him. He shook those thoughts aside and quickly got up, his head was getting worst by the minute, he needed something to rid the pain. Soon he fell back into a peaceful slumber.

**Sakura**

She hadn't left, but instead she stayed hidden from his sight. She smiled softly at his thoughts, he was thinking more clearly now. But soon a frown was placed on her soft features, his mind was filled with bitterness, pain, and sadness. She wanted to reach out to him, but noticing that the room was dimly lit with the sunlight scared her. She was scared, scared to go anywhere near the light. Scared of what it might to do her.

She stayed hidden, she wouldn't come out until the light was gone, that was for sure.

The sun finally set. She walked out slowly and noticed he was in a peaceful slumber. She smiled softly, brushing the loose hairs from his face, a faint smile appeared on her lips. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, so serene. She noticed him stirring and thought for a second. Should she leave? Or should she stay? Decided on the latter she stayed in her spot as he slowly opened his eyes. "Hello," Sakura said softly." Eriol stared at her in disbelief, "Where did you go this morning?" he blurted out. Sakura giggled, "Why worried about me?"

Eriol starting blushing, "N-n-no I was just wondering…making sure you got home okay." Sakura nodded her head, "Don't worry, I got home fine." Eriol nodded his head, slowly getting up, "How did you get in?" Sakura looked at him mysteriously, "That is a secret." Eriol just nodded his head, too tired to care at the moment.

"So you want to go down to the bar tonight?" Eriol asked looking at the beautiful woman in front of him. "You shouldn't run from the past," she said softly. Eriol looked at her in shock, "H-h-how'd you know." Sakura looked at him, "I know a lot of things." "How did you know!" Eriol yelled out. Sakura touched his shoulder gently, "Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. Or maybe you just wouldn't want to believe."

Eriol laughed harshly, "My family was killed by vampires Sakura! I can believe anything!" he bit out harshly. Sakura looked up at him sadly, "What if I told you I'm part of what killed your family." Eriol continued to stare at her, "What?" Sakura touched his cheek gently, "I'm a vampire." Eriol started shaking and backed away, "N-n-no! You can't be…you didn't kill me…you're lying! This isn't funny!" Sakura watched as tears fell down his face, she reached out to him, but he just pushed her hand aside.

Sakura looked up at him sadly, she turned away, and she couldn't face him anymore. "I'll be gone now," she mumbled softly, "please take care. And not all vampires were like that one."

:---------------------------------------:

_Sakura stopped from her story. She had remembered it so well. It wasn't too long ago. "Where did you go afterwards?" Yue questioned. Sakura smiled softly, "Around, you know? Got back to what was important. The practice, everything." He stared at her, "And Eriol?" Sakura giggled, "Eriol? Well at first he pretended I wasn't real. And than he started getting desperate, he needed to see me again." "And you saw him," Yue mumbled softly._

_Sakura sighed looking up towards the ceiling, "I'll tell you some other time. I'm too tired now." Yue stared at her, "You don't want to tell me do you." Sakura looked away, "It's a long story, too much to tell on one night." "I know you Sakura, you could last three days without sleep." She shut her eyes tightly, "I always have a feeling he's around Yue…not tonight. I'm tired." Yue looked at her sadly, he was haunting her. Even though she left, he had always haunted her. Her dreams, her life…and her heart._

:---------------------------------------:

_Nighttime soon came again. Sakura was the first to awaken. She didn't know why, but she felt he was there. Around her, watching her every move. And in truth, it didn't scare her, no it made her feel secure. That was until she started talking about Eriol. Every time she thought about him, a shiver would enter her, something she just couldn't explain. Shaking the thoughts aside she quickly got up, Eriol would be returning from work soon._

_She saw him go through the door, with a slight frown on his face. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked softly. "Why can't I do anything?" he asked her, gripping onto her shoulders. "What do you mean?" Sakura asked, keeping her tone low so Yue wouldn't wake up. "Why do I have to sit here while you and Yue go and look for clues?" he questioned her. Sakura smiled softly, "Eli, you aren't strong enough for him. And, he'll go for you since you wouldn't be able to protect yourself from him." "But I help you kill rogue vampires!" he hollered out. "You don't get it do you? I can't let you get hurt Eriol!" Sakura yelled back._

_Eriol slouched down, "I want to help you." "Stop being childish Eriol," Sakura said while starting to walk towards their room. "Change me into one of you," Eriol said staring at her. "You don't mean that," Sakura said softly. "Yes I do!" Eriol continued to yell. Sakura glared at him, "You don't mean that Eriol, now I must change, I'll be out soon." She hurriedly rushed into the room, unable to handle anymore. By the doorway stood Yue. He had awoken when Eriol first raised his voice. _

"_You know, she's really delicate about transforming people," he said softly. Eriol looked over towards him, "I just want to be with her." "Tell me what happened after you saw her again." Eriol looked up at him, "Pardon?" "Sakura told me of how you met, but she ended the story halfway," Yue told him. Eriol looked up, he chuckled softly, "I was completely infatuated with her."_

:---------------------------------------:

Eriol sat by the bar. Gripping at the drink in his hand, "Please come back," he mumbled to no one in particular. It had been a month since he last saw her. She haunted his sleep. He wanted to feel those perfect lips, that soft skin he wanted her back. "Looking for me?" an angelic voice asked. Eriol looked up, smiling softly, "I'm anything but an angel," Sakura said giggling softly.

Eriol touched her hand, she was full of colour right now, "I don't care, as long as you're back." Sakura blushed, while sitting down, "I thought you hated me?" Eriol shook his head, "I was wrong, you aren't like them. I could tell, you didn't kill me." Sakura smiled softly, while touching his cheek, "I'm sorry, about your family." Eriol just looked away, "Let's not talk about that." Sakura nodded, smiling, "I'm glad you wanted to see me again." "Why didn't you come earlier?" Eriol asked her. Sakura shook her head, "I had some business to handle."

Eriol raised an eyebrow, "Business?" Sakura nodded, "Training, actually." Eriol just watched her as she ordered a drink, "Want to go somewhere more private?" he suggested. Sakura smiled, "Thought you would never ask."

For days the two spent together, slowly understanding the other. They had learned to build a new level of trust and understanding. But Eriol was getting…shy. Sakura had always paid for everything, his current job could only afford him the apartment, so for desperate measures he called his sister Nuriko.

"Riko?" Eriol asked when he heard the phone pick up. He could hear a groan on the other line, "What did you do this time?" his younger sister asked frustrated. Eriol blushed, he had created a lot of trouble for her, "I need money…" Nuriko screamed in his ear, "Nani? Again? Still getting drunk everyday? I'm not going to help you! You should learn to get over her! It's been 3 years Eriol. There's something called moving on!" Eriol sighed, finally she had stopped talking, "Riko! Calm down, I need the money to take this girl on a date."

He could hear that she was shocked by the news, "Nani?" Eriol chuckled, "I found this great girl, I want to take her somewhere nice." Nuriko paused before asking softly, "Are you lying to me?" Eriol chuckled again, "Nope, I'll even let you meet her sometime." He could see his surprised sister on the other line. Finally she gave in, "All right, I'll give you the money. If you're lying to me I'm taking the house back…bring her over this weekend all right little brother?" "Hai!" Eriol said happily. He was finally going to be able to take her somewhere nice. Somewhere she deserves.

He quickly found the phone and dialed her number. "Moshi moshi?" a tired voice said softly. Eriol mentally hit himself, it was still early, and the sun was still out. "Wear something nice today…" he said softly. Sakura quickly got awake, "Eli? Sure thing! Why where are we going?" Eriol chuckled, "Don't worry about it, it's my treat." Sakura brightened, "All right, I'll see you soon." They both hung up. Eriol quickly rushed to the bank to get the money.

That night he went to pick Sakura up from her house. She was wearing a long emerald green dress that complimented her eyes perfectly. Her lips were coated a soft pink, and she had a thin layer of make up on. Her hair was curled and flowed down past her shoulders. Eriol took her head in his, "My lady," he said softly. Sakura just nodded while a large smile was on her face. Eriol was wearing a dark blue suit with a matching tie. His hair was gelled back.

They walked slowly and outside waiting was a new car. Sakura smiled, "You bought a new car?" Eriol sweatdropped, "Not exactly…I sort of just rented it." Sakura giggled, "It's beautiful." Eriol smiled, "Thank you, now let's go to dinner." The ride there was peaceful. When the car stopped, Sakura looked around. They had stopped at _Stars _the most famous restaurant around. Sakura gasped, "Are you sure you want to go here." Eriol stepped out, taking her hand, "I want you to have the best." Sakura felt tears in her eyes; no one had ever cared about her so much before.

The dinner was peaceful. The meal tasted fantastic and never once was it awkward for the two. Sakura was surprised as she watched him pay. He was doing this all for her, she knew that. When they returned back to the car he turned to her, "How did you like dinner?" Sakura smiled brightly; "It was fantastic…you didn't have to do all that." Eriol shook his head; "No I wanted to."

Sakura blushed lightly, "So how'd you get the money." Eriol looked away in embarrassment, "I had to borrow from my sister. But I promise you, I'll treat you with my own money next time." Sakura looked at him, "Really?" Eriol nodded, "Also…would you come with me to visit her this weekend?" Sakura brightened, "I would love to!" Eriol smiled, and held onto her hand, "All right."

The visit to his sister's was a fun one. They talked until it was nearly morning. Eriol had insisted that Sakura had something to do and had to go. After that the two never visited his sister again. They knew they wouldn't be able to explain to her how come Sakura never aged, and they doubted his sister would be so understanding.

:--------------------------------:

_"You know, you shouldn't talk about someone when they're in the house," an angry voice said. Eriol and Yue turned. Yue sweatdropped, "Gomen! Don't be sad lil sis…I just wanted to hear the end of the story." Sakura growled, but soon let out a sigh, "It doesn't matter, we have to go now." "All right," Yue said getting completely serious. "Can't I come?" Eriol asked again. Sakura looked at him sadly, "No, you wouldn't be able to protect yourself." Eriol sighed, "When will this all be over."_

_Sakura shut her eyes tightly, "I don't know…but I promise I'll do something with you tomorrow Eriol." Eriol looked at her, smiling lightly, "All right, I'm going to bed than. Please don't get hurt." Sakura smiled, while kissing him lightly on the lips, "I promise." They watched as he headed towards his room. "You ready?" Yue asked, watching her._

_Sakura nodded, her auburn curls bouncing. She was wearing a black dress with her hair curled. She had on a light coat of make up and black eyeliner. They both walked through the front door, and headed out through the night._

_First thing they had to do was get a quick meal. They would have to stay out late looking for Syaoran, so they needed the energy. There was a couple walking along the sidewalk, Sakura slowly lured them towards them. Yue went down first, grabbing the woman and drinking out of her. Once he stopped he stared towards Sakura. Sakura nodded and did the same to the man. Once they were filled they quickly erased the couples' memories and flew off towards the night._

_After searching around Tomoeda for 6 hours they found no clue. Finally giving up the two returned home. "That was useless," Sakura said plopping on the couch. "Don't worry, we'll find him soon or later," Yue said encouragingly. "But what if we don't find him soon enough? He'll continue hurting others Yue! I can't stand just sitting here waiting for him to come get us!" Sakura stood up yelling at Yue. Yue touched her gently, "But what else can we do? You and I both know, we aren't strong enough to take him on. Even together, we are only half his strength. So all we can do is listen to what Clow told us. We must wait for him to find us, by doing this we're leading him on, making him think we're hunting for him."_

_Sakura sighed, "I'm just getting tired of everything." Yue nodded, "We'll find him." 'Turn on the tv,' a deep rumbling voice entered Sakura's mind. Sakura held onto her head tightly, "Are you okay?" Yue asked worriedly. "Turn on the tv…" Sakura said softly. Yue nodded and did what he was told. On the television was a news reporter._

_This just in…a couple found dead lying on the streets due to blood loss. Seems like the killer 'vampire' had come back. No one is safe, so please do not exits your home late at night if you don't have to._

_Sakura gasped, it was the couple from before. "He's watching us…" Sakura mumbled softly. Yue nodded, "We have to be more careful." Sakura shook her head, "It won't do any good." Yue just watched as Sakura slowly walked away. She noticed her shaking figure, but said nothing. She just needed a good nights sleep._


	11. The Beach

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hehehe…I'm updating this storie so much faster…buhh…that's all right…right? Lol anyways it's all in the future now…soo…enjoy!_

_**Thanks: **avenger/heartbreaker: lol sounds like a good idea…demo I already have a plan for what's happening…buh if I can I'll try to add it in…TANKIES!_

_SS&ET: lol I cud never forget about this fic!_

_MewMewPower389, Rushi Star, Vampire Jazzy, SSET-F, theatreofwar: lol here's the update! And thank you so much for reviewing!_

_MistressMizu: aww…thanks! I'm glad you liked my storie! Please keep reading!_

_Bobo Suger Bugeta: lol yea Syao is hard to love at first…buh deeper in I'll make him lovable! And yep yep! Syao's past does contribute to why he is how he is… _

**_!EXTRA! _please read chapter nine over…I changed some parts of it about Syaoran's past…also if you ever get confused…just review and I shall make a summary in the next chapter…thank you Also the old chapter eleven and ten…I made it both into one chapter…since I had made that extra short…lmao just wanted to update… !EXTRA!**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

:--------------------------------:

The next night Sakura was once again the first to wake up. She sat on the couch, trying to think. Where would he be hiding for all these years? Finally giving up, she decided to watch some television until someone came. The door opened revealing Eriol. He had a slight frown on his face, "The murders tonight…it was him wasn't it." Sakura didn't answer him, she just continued to watch tv. He sat down beside her, "Where do you want to go today?" he asked her changing the subject.

Sakura's eyes lit up, "Let's go shopping!" Eriol nodded his head, "All right. Just let me change first." Sakura smiled happily. Today was her day off, Yue was going to go Syaoran hunting alone. Sakura looked at her clothing. It was a pair of dark blue jeans, with a black halter with a single cheery blossom in the middle. She smiled when she saw Eriol returning in a dark blue sweater and jeans. "Let's go?" Sakura nodded her head and the two went in the car.

They drove around going to different stores. The mall was fairly crowded but Sakura didn't mind she needed something to relax. Eriol was helping her carry all the items that she bought. Soon they stopped at a café to rest. "Aww, I want to buy a new shirt!" Sakura said looking off towards the distance. Eriol sweatdropped, "Are you sure you don't have enough?" he said holding up the six bags. Sakura shook her head, "Who knows when we can do this again."

Eriol looked away sadly, he shouldn't have reminded her of what was happening. Once they finished their drinks they both got up to continue their shopping trip. Sakura looked around, trying to find the perfect outfit when something caught her eye. She turned, but not noticing anything continued on what she was doing.

Shuffling through the t-shirts she heard a voice in her head, _'Hello Sakura.' _Her whole body tensed, she looked around, he was here she knew it…but where? She felt like screaming…he was watching her every move and she couldn't even see him. Eriol looked at her worriedly, "What's wrong Sakura?" Sakura didn't answer him, she just continued looking around, and she was frantic now. Something caught her eye though. A big long black trench coat, with a set of messy brown hair. She turned and was face to face with him. He gave her a knowing smirk and than disappeared.

Sakura started shaking, Eriol touched her shoulder gently, "What's wrong?" Sakura just shook her head as tears trailed down her soft pink cheeks, "N-n-nothing let's go home." Eriol looked at her confused, "Why?…What happened?" Sakura gave him a glare, Eriol sighed and began to walk back towards the exit of the mall.

Right when they got home Sakura sent a mental message to Clow telling him of what had happened at the mall. Almost one hour later their door barged open. "Cherry? Are you all right?" he asked softly. Sakura nodded, Yue stepped into the room confused, "Did I miss something." Clow slowly explained to the two about what had happened to Sakura at the mall. "How come you didn't tell me…" Eriol asked sadly. Sakura looked away, "I…I just couldn't."

Yue nodded assuringly, "So what are we going to do now?" Clow cleared his throat, "We're going to place a force field around your house. So if he does come to get you guys he won't be able to enter." Yue nodded his head, "Good idea." Sakura looked at him, _'Will that be enough?' _Clow looked at her sadly, _'This is all we can do until he shows himself.' _Sakura looked away, "I think I'm going to get some sleep now." She raised from her seat and exited the room. Yue looked over at Eriol; "She just needs time." Eriol nodded, but deep inside he knew something was terribly wrong.

The next few days, they dared not leave the house. But soon Sakura got tired of just sitting there waiting and sneaked out. She walked towards the park. She breathed in the cool spring breeze.

She noticed that all was clear. Of course…it was too late at night, everyone was probably at home tucked under the covers. The moon was shining brightly that night…she couldn't remember the last time she had seen the moon like that. She allowed the wind to blow through her long auburn hair. She smiled softly, the fresh air…just what she needed…no wanted. Her ears perked when she heard a loud scream. She quickly ran to see what was happening. She froze in fear as she looked at the sight in front of her.

There was Syaoran, beside him was a girl with crimson red eyes and the darkest black hair. They were holding onto a pair of teenagers, one male, and one female. Syaoran was holding onto the female's neck, as the blood slowly trailed down from her neck. Sakura started shaking in fear, what if he saw her? She saw him smirking…and knew that he knew. He knew that she was there. Without even thinking, she ran…she had to run. She didn't know what else she could do.

:--------------------------------:

A few days went by. Sakura stood up the balcony sadly. This was getting them nowhere just waiting here. She sighed, he always seemed to be watching her though. She could always feel his presence. She had told Clow of the happenings, and all he told her was she would be safe at home. She shook her head, she needed some space right now for herself. She quickly grabbed her black trench coat. Eriol looked at her, "Where are you going?" Sakura looked away, "Out."

"Alone?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded, "I'll be back soon." Eriol was about to get up when Sakura mentally stopped him, "Don't follow me. I just need some air."

Yue rubbed his temples, "Calm down, Sakura will be back soon." Eriol growled, "She shouldn't be out alone like this! He's looking for her! She doesn't even have anyone with her!" Yue raised an eyebrow, "And you think you can protect her?" Eriol glared at the silver haired man, "Yes I could! If you guys would just transform me!"

Yue shook his head, "We can't do that." "Why not!" Eriol shouted. "Because Sakura knows this isn't truly what you want. Trust me, being undead is the worst thing that could ever happen to you," he said calmly. Eriol marched straight up to his face, "And how would YOU know that I don't want this? I want to spend forever with Sakura! And before you know it, I'll age, and I'll have to leave her! I don't want that to happen!" Yue shook his head, "Just get some rest."

Eriol growled again, "Why won't you guys let me do anything? I want to help damnit!" Yue looked at him, his purple eyes glaring into his skull, "You wouldn't be able to help us. Clow is barely stronger than Syaoran. What makes you think you can help?" Eriol slouched down, "It would be better than sitting here like sitting ducks." Yue was about to retort when the door opened.

"Did you find any thing?" Sakura looked up, she shook her head, "Nothing." Eriol marched over to her, "Why did you just leave like that! With out telling me." Sakura breathed in deeply before looking into those raging blue orbs, "It doesn't matter. I just needed some time alone." Eriol grabbed her arm, "Why did you go alone! Sakura, he could've hurt you!" Sakura shook her head, _'He would never hurt me…not like that.' _

Yue looked at the two and slowly sat down. Eriol held on tighter to her hand, "Why didn't you bring Yue with you or something? You could've gotten hurt!" "I know how to take care of myself!" Sakura yelled back. Sakura snapped her hand away, "Just don't worry about me…okay?" Eriol just shook his head, "God, why am I even here? No one cares what happens to me right? Well you know what, I'M LEAVING!" Sakura watched as he ran out of the room. She shook her head, "He is so immature."

Yue sighed, "You can't really blame him. He wants to help." Sakura looked up at Yue sadly, "But you and I both know he isn't strong enough to handle vampires." Yue nodded, "What are we going to do now? It isn't safe for him to be all alone like this." Sakura nodded, "We go and find Eriol."

Sakura and Yue flew around trying to find the blue haired man. "Where could he have gone?" Yue asked tiredly. Sakura started crying, "I shouldn't have allowed him to run off…" Yue shook his head, "You don't know…maybe he's safe?" Sakura shook her head, "No we have to find him…something is terribly wrong…I can feel it." Yue looked at her and nodded, "All right, how about we separate?" Sakura nodded slowly, "Okay…if either of us finds him contact the other right away."

Sakura flew up into the air when she heard his voice. _'Sakura…Sakura…' _She spun around, where was it coming from. _'Sakura…Sakura…' _it continued. Sakura started following it slowly, making sure she didn't lose the voice. She stopped infront of the ocean. She looked off towards the distance…she couldn't sense him, hear him, anything. Suddenly a screechy giggle was heard. "So you're the infamous Sakura?" Sakura turned around, she growled at the sight of the woman in front of her.

It was the woman from the night before. Her long black locks flew out all around her small frame. Her eyes gleamed with hunger, in her arms was Eriol. "Let him go!" Sakura growled out. The woman laughed again, "What makes you think I would listen to a petty thing like you?" Sakura didn't dare move, scared of what the woman might do to him, "What do you want!" The woman just smirked, "I want a duel with you, and the only way to lure you out, was by him," she said tossing Eriol's body on the sand. Sakura stepped forwards but an invisible force stopped her.

She turned and saw Syaoran smiling. He used telepathy to bring Eriol towards him, "I'll be keeping this," with that he teleported away. Sakura growled and ran towards that direction but the woman once again stopped her. "I'm your enemy…the master doesn't want you anymore. He wants you dead." Sakura froze, so this was his new whore. Sakura clenched her fists, who did this woman think she was? Sakura lunged forwards and dug her nails deep into the woman's skin. She howled out in pain, "You'll pay for that!"

She pushed Sakura down with her on top. She raised her hand and was about to slap her when Sakura smirked and mouthed a few words. The woman flew far away and landed in the water. Sakura got up and dusted off the sand, "Come and get me." The woman growled and flew towards Sakura. Sakura smiled once again, and closed her eyes tightly. She quickly mouthed some words and out of nowhere a beam of moonlight shown on the woman's back.

The woman laughed, "A little moonlight can't hurt Mei Lin Rae!" Sakura smirked even wider, "No…but the sunlight can." Mei Lin frowned, "It's nighttime stupid!" Sakura just smirked as she continued to mouth the words. Suddenly Mei Lin was forced downwards from the air and a beam of sunlight replaced the moonlight. Mei Lin screamed, "W-w-what's happening?" Sakura just continued smiling. Mei Lin started twitching, trying to get away from the intense sunlight, but it was no use. The beam was keeping her in her place.

Her body started burning quickly with small little flames. Holes started to appear on her soft white skin. She howled when the flame took her whole. Sakura started panting as she released the incantation. It took a lot of energy from her, and her mind was now throbbing from the energy loss. She circled around, where was he now? A loud chuckling was heard, "Looking for me, my love? I see you had taken my little servant away." Sakura growled, "Servant? More like bed warmer."

Syaoran chuckled, "Jealous my love? Well I mean, you hadn't exactly been honorable throughout all these years." Sakura started fuming, but didn't say anything since it was true. Sakura looked into his eyes, those deep chocolate orbs that she had fallen in love with. Her heart started tightening, her knees gave in and she fell onto the sand. She started panting, the incantation had taken more out of her than she had thought. Syaoran shook his head, "Are you hungry my love? Would you like to feast on this?" he asked while holding Eriol high up. Sakura shook her head, "Let him go!" Syaoran chuckled, "Now why would I do that?" Sakura tired to get up, but the pain pierced through her body. "Let…him go," she said while she tired to breathe. Syaoran shook his head, "I guess I shall have a feast tonight."

Sakura's eyes filled with fear, "You wouldn't…" Suddenly out of no where Eriol was pushed out of Syaoran's arms. "Sakura, run!" she heard Clow's booming voice. Sakura looked at the man, "…master…" "Run!" Clow screamed again as he dodged an attack from Syaoran. Sakura shook her head, tears flowing down her cheeks, "Run Clow-sama, you can't defeat him!" Clow continued to dodge the attacks Syaoran was giving him, "Sakura you must go! Find a way to contact Yue! Go!" Sakura shook her head furiously, "No! What about Eriol? What about you?"

Clow faced her, "Go!" Before she knew it, she was transferred through the spirit plains. Sakura looked around, Clow had used his powers to send her through here. She fell straight onto the sofa. She looked around frightened, what was going to happen to Eriol? To Clow. She quickly shut her eyes, ignoring the pain that was piercing through her body, _'Yue…Yue! Quickly go to the beach…Clow's in trouble!"_


	12. My True Love

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **ima so fukinggg pissed rite now…so I decided to write…it clears mi mind like I said…and yes I kno I should be doing hwk…but like I said so fuking pissed right now…and hwk does not help AT ALL. Please read and review…I know this chapter is short…buh yea…please enjoy!_

_**Thanks: **Amyjaa, Sakura cherry blossom, SS&ET_

_Bobo Sugar Bugeta: thanks for your review wuz soo sweet…I hope you like this chappie too_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

:--------------------------------:

Sakura waited restlessly in the house. She get fiddling and staring at the clock, they should've been back by now. Her powers were slowly returning, she had taken some blood from the extra packages in the refrigerator. Looking down at her palms she started to shudder, she hadn't been able to do anything. She had allowed Eriol to get kidnapped again. The door opened and Sakura quickly ran towards the entrance.

She almost froze at the sight in front of her. There stood Yue, covered completely in blood, his skin all pale. In his arms…was Clow. He was all battered up, "What?" Sakura mouthed out. Yue shook his head, as he placed him on the sofa. "He won't be able to live," he said softly. Sakura almost fainted, "W-w-what do you mean by that?" Yue shuddered at the memory, "By the time I got there I found him like this. He was poisoned Sakura, he won't be able to live." Tears feel down her emerald eyes, "N-n-no! Stop lying to me Yue!"

Yue held onto her shoulders, "Shh, Sakura. There's nothing we can do." Sakura crouched down so she could see his face. She noticed his skin was pale, like he hadn't had a drink for days. She touched his soft black hair, "Clow-sama…" She watched as his eyes fluttered revealing his soft black eyes. "Cherry…it isn't his fault." Sakura froze, "Nani?" She bent down further. Yue watched as Sakura slowly stood up, "We have to get Eriol back." Yue nodded, "Than we'll need a plan." Sakura smirked, "And I have the perfect one in mind."

:--------------------------------:

Sakura and Yue drove in their red car. They stopped in front of a large mansion. "How do you know he's here?" Yue asked looking at her questionably. Sakura smirked, "I know him too well. I just realized that…well through all these years he had to have gone home sometimes. And this was his home…his favourite one, he wouldn't have left it." Yue nodded, "Are you ready?" Sakura nodded and they both walked through the black gates. Sakura opened the large canopy doors slowly.

Inside everything was the same as when she had left. Blood red carpeting, fancy furniture and paintings throughout with a soft gold lining. "Wow he likes red," Yue commented looking around. Sakura laughed, "Actually no…his favourite colour is green…but he always said red looked better with gold." Yue eyed Sakura carefully, "How do you remember these things?" Sakura just shrugged her shoulders, "I just…there are some things you never forget."

They continued walking when a loud scream was heard.

:--------------------------------:

_**Earlier that night**_

_Syaoran smirked as he circled around Eriol's limp body on the floor. He was currently unconscious. Syaoran had "accidentally" dropped him on the floor when he had arrived. He frown remembering all he had found out about this man. The man that had stolen **HIS **woman away. Syaoran growled at the man, he was nothing special so why did Sakura love him?_

_Syaoran had to smirk at that, he noticed Sakura had never actually said that she loved Eriol. No quite the opposite really, Eriol would confess his love and Sakura would just smile. He looked around the concrete room. Everything was a dirty gray colour filled with many different weapons. He smirked as he watched Eriol lie limply on the floor._

_Using his mind he made a pail of water appear. It hovered over Eriol for a while before he poured it all over top of him. Eriol shook awake feeling the cold water under his skin. He looked up and slowly backed away from the sight in front of him. Syaoran chuckled, he could smell the fear off Eriol. Using his right hand he placed in under Eriol's chin and forced him upwards, "Think you can get away with fucking my girl huh?" Eriol growled, "She's not your girl!" Syaoran tossed him to the side. Syaoran just grinned, "Now…you'll learn the outcome of touching what is mine."_

_He looked over at a machine by the side. It had millions of finely sharp needles. "You seem tired," he growled softly while slowly levitating Eriol's limp body from the ground. He placed it in the machine and quickly binded his hands to the machine, ensuring that he stays in place. He snapped his fingers and the two walls slowly came closer together. "Ahhh!" Eriol screamed out in pain. Syaoran just laughed as Eriol eyes shut. He had fainted. Syaoran growled, "God can't you stay awake." He snapped his hands again and a pail of water was over top of Eriol's head. It quickly emptied out its contents waking Eriol up. _

_Syaoran smiled, "Now let's try this again." Once again the machine tightened together. "Ahhh!" Eriol screamed out. His skin pierced as the needles when through his milky white skin. Once again he fainted. Syaoran smiled in amusement and took him out of the machine. "Hmm, what toy next?" He looked over at the mace on the table. "Let's try this." He picked up the mace, "Ohh Eriol-puu wake up sweetie." Eriol slowly shook his eyes awake, he looked at the huge mace in fright. He tried to back away, but his body gave up from under him. Syaoran chuckled as the mace came in contact with his chest. "Arg!" Eriol screamed out, trying to block out the pain._

_He hit Eriol again this time on his leg, where Eriol let out a loud piercing scream._

:--------------------------------:

"Eriol!" Sakura screamed as she followed his voice. Yue was close behind her. She opened the large metal doors and noticed as Syaoran lifted him a large mace, ready to aim it at Eriol again. "Stop!" she screamed out. Syaoran looked at her and smiled, "You came my love." "Master…put the weapon down," she said softly. Syaoran looked at her, "What makes you think I'll listen to you?" Sakura took a deep breath, "Syaoran…Master…please let him go. I don't love him, you know that. I only love you, you shouldn't be jealous."

Eriol's eyes widen as those words escaped her lips. She didn't love him…she loved this monster. "He isn't a monster!" Sakura hissed out staring at Eriol. "Master…just let this mortal go." Syaoran grinned, "Come my love." Sakura walked closer to him, her arms enveloping around his body. Yue slowly walked from behind Syaoran, not making a sound.

Sakura shut her eyes tightly as the stake made impact on his skin. Syaoran howled out in pain. "S-S-Sakura!" he bit out harshly. Tears threatened to fall but she kept them in, "Place him on the bed," she said pointing towards the conveyer belt. Yue nodded and placed him on there. They latched on his hands and feet insuring that he doesn't move. Sakura shut her eyes tightly, _'Please find a way to escape.' _She looked around making sure no one heard her. "S-s-start the machine," she mumbled softly that Yue had barely heard. The machine whirled up and the belt started to move, "Are you really going to do this?" Syaoran asked as he got closer towards the end.

At the end was a large furnace that was now lit up in flames. Sakura watched as the belt kept moving, each second getting closer to the flame. She started fiddling, could she really do this? To the one man she loved. She looked over at Yue apologetically, "I'm sorry Yue…I can't do this," and with that said she used her mind to knock Yue out cold. She quickly stopped the machine and undid the ropes on Syaoran. "I'm sorry Syaoran…I'm sorry," she cried out as tears trailed down her cheeks, "I couldn't do it…I couldn't…I-I-I-I love you, no matter how hard I tired to forget you…I couldn't forget our love, I couldn't."

Syaoran touched her hair gently, "I know." Sakura looked up, her eyes red from all the tears, "Y-y-y-you knew?" Syaoran chuckled, _'We're mind linked my love. I could always hear your thoughts, loud and clear no mater how hard you tired to hide them.' _Sakura blushed, but than looked at Syaoran seriously, "Please let my friends go." Syaoran was about to say something, when he realized the stake was still in his heart. He couldn't move a single muscle. He looked over at Sakura, he touched her cheek slowly and with much difficulty. "Your friends may leave." Sakura smiled and gave him a light kiss on the lips well taking out the stake. "Thank you." Using her mind, Sakura woke the two up. "Leave," she said softly. Eriol looked over at Sakura confused, "W-w-what."

Yue looked at her in disappointment, "Are you sure about this?" Sakura nodded, "I'm sorry. Eriol I'm in love with Syaoran. I always was…I'm sure you'll find someone to truly love you…sorry." Yue got Eriol and the two slowly left the mansion. Sakura looked over towards Syaoran and sat down beside him, "I guess…what's meant to be…will always be no matter how hard we try."

Syaoran nodded, "Sorry." Sakura looked at him, "Nani?"

:--------------------------------:

_**One Week Later**_

Sakura walked towards the yellow house slowly. The sun was down and she tired to level her breathing. This was it. She knocked on the softwood and the door slowly opened revealing the tall silver haired man. "Sakura?" he asked softly. Sakura nodded her head, "May I come in?" Yue looked around, "He's not here," Sakura said answering the question in his mind.

Yue nodded and allowed her to enter the house. "What is it you need?" he asked while sitting down on the couch. "I need to tell you something," she said softly. Yue nodded his head, "What is it?" "I'm pregnant."

_**Bayb-Munki: **o0o0o a cliffy! Lol I hope you guys like this chapter…I'll be updating the next half of this chapter soon…buh here's a preview! And like my other story…I might have to update after exams…but by than…my updates will be more regular…but seriously for this story…I'm hoping I can update again on Sunday…wish mi luck. Oh also…happy bdai to mi! lol actually im a day past mi bdai…buh yay I'm offically 15! lol_

_**What happened the week you guys were together…I love him…I can't leave him Yue…Eriol I'm sorry…I still love you Sakura…it can never be…we live in two different worlds…than make me part of your world…I can't…than I'll make myself part of it…you know what it means to be pregnant right Sakura?…yes…I know…I could die…**_


	13. A Baby

**_:Moonlight Kiss:_**

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hehehe I'm glad you guys enjoyed that chapter…and a summary will be placed in the next chapter…so yea like a really long complete summary…also I have to reformat my computer…and my brother thinks it's because of fanfiction that is causing all this…so before I reformat I will make it my goal to finish uploading this story…wish me luck! And…I'm too lazy to make a summary at the moment…hehe…instead I've been writing and I'm up to chapter 15…so that's gotta be even better right? If you really are confused after this chapter though…send a review about it and I will write it before I post the next chappie._

_**Thanks: **MistressMizu, Kawaii Bell, theatreofwar. VampireJazzy, SS&ET_

_**Bobo Sugar Bugeta: **Yea I know vampires shouldn't have babies…but in this storie they can **smiles**. Also about Sakura and Eriol…in my storie…you have to be the same kind of…species in order to procreate. So either two humans, or two immortals, no mixed breeding allowed which is why the two never had any children._

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

:--------------------------------:

"Y-Y-You're pregnant?" Yue stuttered out. Sakura nodded slowly, "Yes…with Syaoran's baby." Yue clutched onto the chair, "How is that possible…from what Clow told me…" "We did the ritual," Sakura finished for him. Yue froze, "Oh my god…you know what this means right?" Sakura looked away nodding her head.

Yue stood up angrily, "What were you thinking? You could die from this Sakura! Not only that but what if he doesn't want you! What if he doesn't want the child!" Sakura stood up looking Yue straight in the eyes, "He wouldn't do that. He's waiting for me right now Yue. He changed…and we both know the risks…but we're both willing to take it." Yue shook his head, "I'm disappointed in you…" Sakura looked at Yue, "No…you have to have hope in us Yue…I won't die…I won't!"

Yue stared at her, "You and I both know the stories." Sakura sighed, "Yes…I know." Eriol started walking towards them, "What are you two arguing about?" Sakura looked at him, she noticed he was looking anywhere but directly at her. It hurt, but she knew she deserved it. Yue grunted, "Sakura did the baby ritual with Syaoran." Eriol looked confused, "What's so bad about that?" he bit out harshly.

Yue sighed, "What's so bad is that it could kill her." Right when he said those words Eriol looked up, "How so?" Yue took a deep breath, but Sakura interrupted him, "I'll tell him the ritual."

:--------------------------------:

_**One Week Earlier**_

"_So you knew the plan all along…didn't you Syaoran?" Sakura asked while he held onto her tightly. Syaoran nodded, "I'm sorry…I wanted to see how much you loved me." Sakura looked up at him, "What if I hadn't saved you?" Syaoran shrugged, "I would've found a way out." Sakura sighed in relief, "I didn't even know I loved you so much." Syaoran chuckled, "We're binded together forever Sakura…we'll always be connected…just our love is stronger than most." Sakura looked up at him, "Even after all I've done…you still love me?"_

_Syaoran chuckled again, "I'll love you forever Sakura…and plus…it's partly my fault. I was living in the past the whole time." Sakura looked up at him confused, "What do you mean?" Syaoran kissed her lips, "That's a story for another time, right now I want you to know how much I love you." Sakura blushed looking away, "God I love you so much Syaoran." Syaoran nodded, "Than show me." Sakura touched his shoulder gently, 'I want you forever.' Syaoran nodded, 'Me too my love.' Sakura looked up in sadness, "You want a child don't you."_

_Syaoran shook his head, "No we're not risking that." Sakura looked up at him, "We'll make a miracle. Come on Syaoran…you said so yourself, our bond is so much stronger than most, and…we can make it work, I know it." Syaoran looked at her, his eyes filled with hope, "Aren't you scared though? Because…I wouldn't be able to live without you…ever." Sakura giggled, "Don't worry, you'll never have to live without me." Syaoran looked at her, "You never know…" Sakura grabbed his shoulders, "Syao…make love to me…show me how much you love me. We'll make a miracle happen, I know we can. If any two vampires can do this…it's us." _

_Syaoran stared into her emerald pools, seeing only pure love he smiled, "You're right…if anyone can do this…it's us…I won't let you die." Sakura smiled, "That's the Syaoran I know." He placed her softly on the crimson red sheets, "Do you remember this Sakura?" Sakura nodded, "I'll never forget this." He placed soft butterfly kisses on the crook of her neck, "I never touched Mei Lin." Sakura smiled while unbuttoning his shirt, "I don't doubt you." He slowly trailed down her figure from the tight green dress. "God you're beautiful."_

_Sakura blushed looking away but Syaoran turned her back towards him. "Nothing to be ashamed, I've seen it all." Sakura whacked him lightly on the arm but than giggled as he placed kisses on her belly. How her dress came off, she didn't even know. He held her hands over top of her and slowly used his mouth to fondle her breasts. "Are you sure about this?" he asked one more time as she unbuckled his pants. "Uh huh," she said softly. "Okay…" Using his mind a long silver knife came towards them. On the handle had two naked angels crafted on them._

_Syaoran said some words while Sakura followed him. He slowly placed the knife on her stomach and cut a slice from left to right. Sakura hissed out in pain, while Syaoran slowly licked up the blood. Than he moved downwards to her clit. He started eating her out and than moved towards her thighs and bit in deeply. He sucked up the blood. While doing so Sakura had taken the knife and took Syaoran's hand and slit up his wrist. She pulled his hand up and began sucking up the blood._

_When Syaoran was done he quickly sealed up the hole with his powers. He watched as Sakura hungrily drank his blood. Getting the knife one last time, he sliced up her neck, causing her to wince in pain. "Shh, we're almost done," he said soothingly. She felt the pain slowly slip from her, and knew it was because of Syaoran. She watched as he slowly licked at the blood dripping from her neck. A few hours later, it was complete and Syaoran quickly sealed all the cuts. "You okay my love?" Sakura was breathing heavily but managed to nod her head._

_Syaoran placed the covers over top of her, "I'll get us some food." Sakura grabbed onto his hand, "No…don't kill anyone." Syaoran smiled softly, "Fine…I won't. I'll drink…I won't kill, than you can drink from me all right?" Sakura looked up, her eyes hopeful, "You won't kill?" Syaoran nodded, "I won't drink, now sleep, you're looking too pale." Sakura nodded as sleep enveloped her._

:--------------------------------:

Eriol laughed as he heard the story, "Do you really believe he didn't kill." Sakura glared at him, and if looks could kill, Eriol would be died. "He didn't kill that night…I know he didn't…I could feel him the whole time." Yue held his hand up, "Now is not the time to argue. Would you like to know the problems of the love making ritual." Eriol's attention went back to Yue, "What's the problem?"

Yue cleared his throat, "Millions of vampires for millions of centuries now had tired to create a baby using the love making ritual. Not one had survived. You see, vampires can only use this ritual once, and only to the one they are binded too. Also they can only do this once, so if you lose the baby somewhere halfway through the pregnancy you can never try again. Also…there are many risks for both the mother…and the child. Firstly, the mother her body has to adapt to the fast growth of the child. Keep in mind this is a vampiric child, not a normal human one. It only needs 5 months to be completed. Afterwards it will grow until the age of 21 where the aging will stop. Also the mother will have many restrictions and will endure long hours of pain. And during this time, if the father doesn't love the mother…she could die. Now the child, some vampire children…have been known to…kill their mother while in birth. Usually around the fifth month…they get teething, if the child doesn't love the mother…it could eat her out. Also…like I said before, no one had ever succeeded in fully completing this ritual. Usually the mother dies before being able to give birth."

Eriol stared at Sakura, "What are you thinking?" Sakura stood up, "You guys don't get it do you? I love Syaoran completely…and this is the only thing I can give him. The only thing he truly wants, and if I can't even give him that…than I don't deserve his love. Yue…Eriol…he still loves me even after all this! I tried to kill him…twice! Yet his love…his love for me never died. I have to give him this…I have to at least try." Yue touched her hand, "What do you want from us? There has to be a reason you came back."

Sakura took a breath, "I wanted to show you guys that I'm all right…and that you guys don't have to worry. But also…I need you to help me Yue. Syaoran is thinking of putting a wall in our house. So no stray vampires can enter. You forgot to mention that vampires can smell a new child being created. Especially vampiric ones. So they will do anything to have it. It is said that a vampiric child tastes better than any other type of blood. Especially since it's 100 pure. You see, all vampires are half vampire half human. A true vampire…that is something all vampires want a part of."

Yue nodded, "I'll help you put a wall up. Actually…I'll stay and protect you, Cherry." Sakura looked up, "Honto?" Yue nodded, "You're still young for a vampire, you need your older brother protecting you." Sakura giggled, "Thank you." She looked over towards Eriol, "If you would like, you may come also. Syaoran won't hurt you." Eriol looked at her, shaking his head, "No…I still love you Sakura…why couldn't it be me? Why?" "Because I never loved you Eriol…I'm sorry, it wasn't meant to be we live in two different worlds Eriol."

"Than make me a part of it," Eriol pleaded with her. Sakura shook her head, "I'm sorry Eriol…I don't think of you in that way. You don't know what you're asking for." Eriol stood up, "I do, and if you won't transform me, than I'll find my own wait." Sakura looked up at him, "I better go, it isn't safe for me to stay out at night." Yue nodded, glad that the subject was changed, "Okay, I'll be there soon."

:--------------------------------:

Syaoran laid down on the bed. He was tired; many vampires had come to their house and each one he had to kill. Because he could smell the lust from each of them, they wanted his child. And he would be damned if he allowed anything to hurt the two things he loved. A smile appeared on his lips, he truly loved him. He looked off towards a distance, he wouldn't let Kaori haunt him ever again…never.

"What about Kaori?" Sakura asked walking swiftly into the room. Syaoran looked at her, "Nothing my love." Sakura raised a brow, "Ohh…nothing?" Syaoran touched her hand softly, "Nothing…" Sakura sat down on his lap, "You know you can tell me anything…" Syaoran looked up at her, "Do you really want to know Sakura?" Sakura looked at him and nodded her head, "Syaoran…I love you more than life itself. I'm carrying your child. We can't keep having secrets from each other." Syaoran nodded, "You're right…"

Sakura smiled, "You don't have to tell me tonight though. I know you're tired from protecting our child, but tomorrow…okay?" Syaoran chuckled, "Okay…I promise. Now go to sleep Saku." Sakura nodded, "Yue should be arriving soon." Syaoran nodded, "He'll want to talk to me right?" Sakura nodded, "Be good Syaoran." Syaoran chuckled, "I will, I will."

The doorbell rang and Syaoran quickly went downstairs as not to disturb Sakura's peaceful slumber. He opened the door revealing Yue carrying a large suitcase, "Sakura said I could come here." Syaoran nodded, "Come in." Yue nodded and entered the large mansion. "So…" Yue started unsurely. "I won't hurt you," Syaoran said softly, "I promised Sakura I wouldn't." "You really love her don't you?"

Syaoran didn't say anything, he just stared off into the distance. "Clow's wrong you know…" Yue stared at him, "Wrong?" Syaoran sat down, "He didn't know the whole story with Kaori." Yue looked at him, "Than tell me the story." Syaoran looked at him, "Not yet, wait until Sakura's here. I'm supposed to tell her too." Yue looked at him questionably, "You haven't told her yet?" Syaoran nodded, "I'm scared." "Scared of what?" Yue questioned him. "Scared of what she'll think of me, when she realizes I'm not that strong at all."

Yue grinned, "That won't ever happen. It's like she said, her love for you never died. It was always there." Syaoran looked at him, "I'm sorry." Yue nodded, "I'll learn to live with it." Syaoran stood up, "Should we place the shield up tonight?" Yue looked at him and than shook his head, "Not tonight, you look like you're about to faint." Syaoran laughed, "Yes…I am a little tired. Would you mind if I take my leave? Your room is in the far right." Yue shook his head, "Go ahead, I'll just stay up a little longer." Syaoran nodded and walked off.

_**Bayb-Munki: **Yay another chapter DONE! Lol so happy. So …next up…Syaoran's Past…his VERSION! _

**_She collapsed onto the floor…never ever think I would leave you…I love you forever…we'll get through this…I thought you loved me Kaori…watch out!…I hated you…I never loved you…please becareful…I'll get you back you bitch!…vampires…_**


	14. Syaoran's Story pt1

**_:Moonlight Kiss:_**

_**Bayb-Munki: **I'm actually writing this story…really fast! Lol sorry about my other one…I'll try my best to update that wun too. I swear!_

_**Thanks: **Rushi Star, MistressMizu, Kawaii Bell, SakuraKP, CherryBlossomYingFa, FlowerLover,SakuraCherryBlossoms, VampireJazzy_

_**Bobo Suger Bugeta: **Aww thank you! Hehe you made mi feel soo special after reading your review…I realie hope you all like this chapter and thanks a bunch to everywun who reviewed! _

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

:--------------------------------:

The next night Sakura was the first to wake up. She could feel the insides of her belly churning. She had read many books on pregnancies when she was with Clow. They had told her she would experience many pains through the making of the child. And she guessed this was going to be the first one. When the baby is just starting development. She gripped tightly onto the handle of the bed. Scared to wake Syaoran up she quickly rushed to the washroom not looking back once. Once inside she crashed onto the marble floor.

Her feet going carry her weight. She didn't know how long she sat there, but before she knew it her whole body was covered in a cold sweat. Her palms were shaking and she was having a hard time breathing. One question kept rushing in her mind. How was she going to handle this? This was worst than when she was transforming, and than she had Syaoran there to take the pain. How about now? _'I'm always here for you.' _She heard his soft gentle voice answer.

Slowly the pain escaped her, "Syaoran…" she spoke hoarsely. "You're never alone, okay Sakura? Remember that. No matter what, I'm always here, I'll take the pain from you," she heard his strong voice bellow through the wall. Sakura felt tears in her eyes. She had never felt so happy in her life, true she knew that he loved her. But to what extent…she was always unsure. Until now. "Oh Syaoran," she spoke trying to get off the floor. Suddenly she felt herself lifted from her feet, "Never EVER feel like you're in this alone," he said while telepathically lifting her away from the door so he could enter.

When he opened the door Sakura collapsed in his arms. "God Syaoran…I don't know what I'd do without you." Syaoran held her tenderly, "Shh, just know I will always love you Sakura. I would never leave you all by yourself."

Syaoran lifted her and placed her gently on the red sheets, "You okay?" Sakura nodded slowly, "Yea…I'll be fine." Syaoran gently wiped all the sweat from her forehead, "We'll get through this…together…I'll love you forever Sakura." Sakura grabbed onto his hand, "Me too Syao…me too." Syaoran let go of her hand, "Yue and I will put the wall up now. And while we're at it, we'll go get you some dinner all right?" Sakura nodded, her cheeks have grown really pale through the night.

Syaoran walked out of the room, "Hey," he said gruffly. Yue looked up, "Is she okay?" Syaoran nodded, "A little pale, nothing a little blood won't solve." Yue nodded, "Good." Syaoran looked at him, "Have enough energy?" Yue nodded, "Yea." They walked into the living room. The room had that painting of Syaoran. With the gold lining and red walls. "Nice room," Yue commented getting a good look at everything. Syaoran nodded. "Let's get started."

They both sat down cross-legged, their palms on their knees. They both muttered an incantation. Dark fumes circled around them as a harsh wind blew around. It kept circling around them, as the quickened their pace. But suddenly everything stopped. Yue opened his eyes, panting for breath. "Hungry?" he asked. Syaoran slowly opened his eyes and nodded his head, "Yeah, but what about Sakura?" Yue nodded, "Someone should probably stay here." "You should stay, I'll go out," Yue suggested. Syaoran shook his head, "No, you and her probably have a lot of catching up to do…I'll go." Yue looked unsurely but nodded his head.

Syaoran smiled, "Please take care of her while I'm gone. I'll get enough food for the three of us. Also don't hesitate to kill the vampires. I know…they are still living beings…but if you don't kill them now, they'll gather others…and by than it could be too late." Yue nodded in understanding, "And Sakura?" Syaoran smiled, "She already knows I'm leaving. She's expecting you upstairs." Yue nodded, "You better come back." Syaoran chuckled, "Don't worry…I will. I have too much to live for."

As Syaoran left Yue went upstairs, thinking deeply. So this was the great and fierce Duke Li. He actually seemed pretty harmless, and it was because of her. He opened the door to her room softly. Sakura looked like an angel. She was standing by the balcony doors, looking off towards the ocean that laid in the background. The soft moonlight gave off an angelic glow and her hair blew softly in the wind.

"I told you he changed," she said softly not bothering to turn around. Yue walked closer, "I guess he really did love you." Sakura smiled, "No…he never stopped loving me either." Yue nodded, "My mistake." Sakura smiled finally turning around to face him, "He told me he would never leave me." "I don't doubt him," Yue said looking at her face. Her eyes sparkled with pure joy, it was something he had never seen in her before. So this is what Syaoran had fell in love with. It felt like Sakura had a holy light emitting from within her.

"I really changed him didn't I?" Sakura commented walking closer towards him. Yue nodded, "How did you do it?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "After the ritual, we had an in-depth talk. No more secrets sort of thing…and he told me everything." "Everything?" Sakura nodded, "It was the second day I was gone…"

:--------------------------------:

_**1 Week Before, Second Day**_

Sakura looked over to her right sadly. Syaoran was still asleep, his soft chestnut hair in a messy array all around him. She kissed his soft pink parted lips. Touching her belly softly, she smiled. This was because of their love. It was their love that created all this. But inside, she couldn't help feeling a little sad. What if this was just a phase? What if after all this…he didn't want her anymore? Like if hearing her thoughts Syaoran kissed her arm softly surprising her. "This isn't a phase Sakura, when you were gone, I realized just home much I loved you."

_Sakura looked at him, "What do you mean?" Syaoran looked off towards the distance, "You know the saying…you never realize what you have until it's gone?" Sakura nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Well, when you left me that day, my heart broke out. Not from the pain, no…but from you leaving. At first I believed it to be anger. Angry that you could leave me, just lying there to die. But than as time grew on, I didn't care anymore I just wanted you…needed you there in my arms again."_

_Tears were trailing down her cheeks now as he touched her shoulder gently. "As time grew past, my love for you grew. I…as each day past I realized how much I needed you. The pain would always be there in my heart. But when I found you with Eriol…that was what had hurt me the most. I…I thought that you didn't love me than. But than…I started hearing your thoughts…and that's when I realized you still loved me too…and if you still loved me…than I hadn't lost you. No I still had a chance to win you back…and that was exactly what I intended to do." Sakura looked at him, lost of words, "Syaoran…" "Yes my love?" "Never leave me." "I'll never leave you, I'll love you forever Sakura." Sakura nodded her head in his chest, "Me too, me too."_

"_I wasn't always like this Sakura," he told her, looking deep into her emerald pools. "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked stroking his cheek softly. "I never used to be the cold hearted bastard I am today. It was because of them," he bit out harshly. "Them?" Sakura questioned. Syaoran nodded slowly, "My parents, my brother, Kaori." Sakura looked at him, she noticed all the pain flaring in his amber eyes. "What happened?" "Do you really want to know?" he asked her. Sakura looked up at him, "Not now, when you're completely ready." Syaoran nodded in understanding. Sakura smiled at him, "It doesn't matter, as long as this is the Syaoran that stays with me forever." Syaoran chuckled, "I'll never go back to the way I was, not ever. Not now since I'm with you."_

:--------------------------------:

"He's telling us tonight," Sakura said while fiddling with her hands. Yue nodded, "You scared?" Sakura looked upwards, "No…not scared. I…I just don't know what to expect…somehow I can feel that…throughout his whole childhood it was completely filled with sadness." Yue nodded, "It would explain a lot to his personality." Sakura clenched her hands tightly, "Even now when I think about it. The way his parents treated him. It makes me want to hurt them." Yue touched her shoulder gently, "No…don't think that way."

Sakura looked up, "He's home." Yue looked at her questionably, "How can you tell." Sakura giggled, "I can feel him," she said simply as she rose from her spot, "He says we should head towards the living room. It's a very long story." Yue stood up, "Lead the way." Sakura smiled and slowly walked out of the room.

As said Syaoran sat on the red couch patiently waiting for them to come in. "Syao," Sakura said taking a seat beside him. He wrapped his arm around her, placing his wrist to her mouth. "Drink my love," he said. Sakura nodded and bit into his arm. Yue looked at the couple, he could see the happiness emitting from his eyes. How he missed that feeling, his heart clenched as the remembered…him. Syaoran looked up, interrupting his memories he said softly, "There's three packets of blood in the refrigerator. I thought about it…and I don't feel to comfortable with you drinking my blood." Yue chuckled, "How'd you get it?" Syaoran grinned, "Blood bank." Yue nodded and quickly headed towards the kitchen, he wanted to get to the story as soon as possible.

Once he returned he noticed Sakura leaning comfortably into his arms resting her eyes and stroking his chest. Yue sat in the other couch and faced them, "So are you ready to tell us." Syaoran nodded, "Are you guys ready to hear this." Sakura raised her head opening her eyes slowly revealing glowing emerald eyes, "Yea…I am." Syaoran smiled kissing her softly on the lips, "If you want me to stop I will at any time." Sakura shook her head, "No we need to get this over with, no interruptions, okay Yue?" Yue nodded, "I agree with her. It's better to get this over and done with." Syaoran chuckled, "God…okay hmm, let's start at the beginning. I was five at the time. My parents didn't love me like they did my brother. To them I was always, a mistake. No matter what I did I was never good enough. So they got this 'shaman' guy to see where my path in life was. And he told them that if I stayed here one day I would ruin their lives, so they sent me away, far away."

:--------------------------------:

Five year old Syaoran held onto his teddy bear tightly. "Why is mommy and daddy sending me to Japan?" The maid looked up momentarily stopping her packing, "Because little master, they said it's better for you up there." "They don't love me do they?" he asked tears welling up in his eyes. The maid looked at the young boy sadly, he was being sent away at the tender age of five. "No, darling, your parents…they…" the maid started but was interrupted by his mother's yelling. "Rei Hua! Are you finished with Syaoran's clothes yet? We have to take him to the airport." "H-h-hai!" the maid stuttered picking up the pace. Syaoran just plopped down onto the bed, he was leaving to Japan.

_When he boarded the plane his mother looked at him sadly. Through those black pools he knew she would miss him, but soon get over it. His father and brother, Hino just stood there. Hino with a wide smirk on his face. Syaoran never understood why his brother hated him so. His mother walked towards holding out an envelope. "Don't open this until you're on the plane, do not let anyone see it," his mother whispered softly into his ear and slowly walked away with his father and brother. Rei Hua looked at the young master and slowly pushed him towards the terminal doors, this was the last time he ever saw his parents._

_Inside the envelope was a note his mother had written for him. Inside it told him of why they were sending him away also inclosed was money. His mother told him his father was going to give him any, so she wrote to him to save this money for university._

_**10 years later**_

Slowly he grew to love his life in Japan. It was free from everything he left back in Hong Kong. What surprised him though was when he received mail from his parents. Hurrying to open the envelope, he read the contents inside. He noticed it was his mother's beautiful writing.

**If you're reading this, that means I have died. After you had left, it was until than that I realized what I had lost. I had lost my child. My youngest son, Xiao Lang. Your father had forbidden me to see you. Saying that you would curse us all. I'm sorry Syaoran…but know this, I have always loved you. Never once in my life had I not loved you. But in front of them all, I couldn't show you. And for that, I don't deserve to be your mother. I'm sorry my child.**

**Even though I could never do anything for you, I wish you this, good luck. I know you, I have had people watching while you grew up. You'll be able to take back everything, I know you can my child. I have faith in you, and always remember…I love you. If there's one moment in your life, where you doubt, feel, or even think you were never loved, know your mother loved you.**

**Loving you always,**

**Yelan**

Syaoran crumpled up the letter. It was his father's entire fault. His mother had indeed loved him. She had **wanted **to see him, but her father had forbiddened it. After a long time of thinking he finally realized his mother was right. He could take back everything, everything could be his. Slowly for five years he devised a plan, and along the way, he met a friend Takashi.

Together they researched found all the information they could on Hino and his life there. And also on Hong Kong, and that was where they found the perfect opportunity. Syaoran could enter the government, getting the queen's favour. And than afterwards, everything would naturally come its way. But slowly Takashi brought something up, "What about afterwards?" Syaoran looked at him questionably, "Afterwards? What do you mean?" "Afterwards, after you gained all this, how long would you have to relish in it?"

Syaoran thought for a second. He was already 20 and in order to get everything to work, he was unsure of how many years he needed. Time…time was the essence of everything, how would he be able to relish with his joy? With his newly earned money. That was when Takashi said the most farfetched thing he ever knew. "We could become vampires," he had suggested casually. Like it was an every day thing. Syaoran laughed nervously, "You're kidding right?"

Takashi shook his head, "No I'm serious. Think about the possibilities Syaoran. You would not only gain immortality but super natural strength. You could gain it all." Syaoran thought about it and nodded, "But how would we be able to transform?" Takashi shrugged, "I'll find a way just give me some time."

When they finally returned back to Hong Kong, they both went their separate ways. Takashi was devising plans for the Queen to notice them, while Syaoran just ventured around until he was needed. Walking on the busy streets one day he bumped into who seemed to look like an angel. She had the bluest eyes that seemed to sparkle, with the softest auburn locks. Her rosy cheeks and luscious red lips kept him captivated. He quickly dusted the imaginary lint off, "Sorry mam," he said while bowing politely.

The girl smiled softly, "It's all right, I'm sure you didn't mean to." Syaoran chuckled, "No I didn't. How about I get you some coffee? As an apology." The girl seemed to think for awhile before nodding her head, "I don't have anywhere to go, so a coffee seems like a nice idea." Syaoran grinned and held his arm out, "How about over there?" The girl giggled, "Looks perfect," she said while taking his arm.

While they were drinking their coffee Syaoran found out a lot about this girl. Her name was Kaori, age 18, she had lived here in Hong Kong all her life. After that day, Syaoran fell in love with her. In his eyes she was absolutely perfect, and no one could take her away. After three months of dating Syaoran had moved in with her. One day Takashi had finally called telling Syaoran what to do to impress the Queen.

Kaori had listened in happiness when Syaoran had told her his plan. Through the three months they dated, Syaoran had told him everything, all his plans, his past, everything. Kaori had happily agreed to be along side with him every step of the way. After the plan was successful the Queen had ordered her guards to bring Syaoran to her court.

After their talk she had asked him to join her court, which he had happily agreed to. Afterwards he bought him and Kaori a new house. The house they were currently in today. Because of his newfound fame, he was talked about all over the city. Because of that, everything changed. Hino came in his life.


	15. Syaoran's Story pt2

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Finally decided to rewrite it…I can't really remember what I wrote the first time…buh I'll try to make it as good as it was before…please enjoy!_

_**Thanks: **Bobo Suger Bugeta, Kawaii Bell, MewMewPower389, FlowerLover, Rush Star thanks!_

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

:--------------------------------:

_Six months had past and still news came. Syaoran sat down on the black leather couch, he had already gain the Queen's "love." He had assisted her thanks to his good friend Takashi. It had been half a year and things have just gone from good to better. He lived with his lovely girlfriend Kaori and he had the enough riches to last them a lifetime. _

_It was a rainy day when the Queen had sent them a messenger telling them to go to the palace. Although Syaoran was confused as why she would have wanted them in such short notice he had nothing else to do but comply. He couldn't defy the queen so he dressed in his best outfit waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs for Kaori. _

_She came walking down in a crystal white dress, her hair was curled flowing nicely around her. Her bright blue eyes shining in happiness as she slowly walked down. She smiled and touched Syaoran's hand, "Let's go." Syaoran nodded and the two slowly walked to the carriage that was waiting outside. _

_As they reached the palace they both entered two large golden doors to enter the throne room. The Queen had long black hair, and the darkest blue eyes. She smiled softly at the two, "Li, I have did some research on your past. It's a tragedy what happened to your parents. But for all your great work this past few months I have decided to have your brother come. I think it is about time you two siblings are reunited." Out of the left side you could hear footsteps hitting the glass marble floor._

_Syaoran held in his breath, although he always knew this time would come, he never expected it to be so soon. He watched as the golden doors opened revealing a man with sleek black hair, and blood red eyes. Syaoran forced a smile on his lips as he muttered out, "Hino…" He watched as Hino slowly walked towards the two he smiled charmingly and turned back to the Queen, "Thank you your highness for giving me my brother back to me."_

_The Queen giggled, "Oh, it was no trouble, you two should head off into the green room to talk. You both must want to catch up." Syaoran bowed and followed the guard towards the green room. Kaori stood behind and turned towards Hino, "Syaoran isn't usually like this," she said blushing. Hino had a finely toned body with a hundred-dollar smile. "Oh it's no problem," he said while holding out his hand, "We should follow them before we get lost." Kaori blushed and nodded her head, the two slowly walked out of the room._

:--------------------------------:

Syaoran chuckled harshly, as the memories flooded his mind. Yue was too shocked to say a word but Sakura held tightly onto Syaoran's hand. "What happened afterwards?" she chided. Syaoran looked over at Sakura and squeezed her hand, "Afterwards…Kaori left me two months after."

:--------------------------------:

_"I can't take it anymore!" Kaori's voice boomed through the house. "What are you talking about Kay?" Syaoran asked rubbing his temples from all the screaming she had done. "This! You're being childish! You're brother is a great guy! If you got to know him you'd like him!" Kaori screamed while she packed her stuff. "Like you like him!" Syaoran yelled back, "You want me to like him like you like him!"_

_Kaori froze, "This isn't about me and him!" Syaoran grabbed onto her shoulders, "Oh but it is! Admit it Kay! You've fallen for my brother, and now you're just looking for a way out of our relationship." "Don't be stupid!" Kaori screamed back, "You know what, if you want to act like this than so be it. I will NOT play through your childish games."_

_Syaoran watched as the woman he had fallen in love with walked out the doors. He slammed his fist hard on the wall beside him as tears streaked down his checks. "Why Hino…why must you always take away the people I love?" _

_For the next seven months he hadn't heard anything from the two. So he had devoted his attention and time for the Queen, wanting to gain her affection. Almost a year had past when he heard some news around town involving his brother and Kaori. Apparently they were going to be getting married in a few days. Enraged he quickly rushed home and wrote furiously to Takashi, they would have to think of a plan. The pain pierced through his body, knowing that the woman he loved was now falling for another. _

_About six months later, Takashi had come to Hong Kong and joined Syaoran. Slowly the duo researched Kaori and Hino, their backgrounds, family, friends, what they do each day, everything they could think of. But soon a breakthrough happened, and the unsuspected happened._

_It was a rainy day that night and the two sat beside the fireplace slowly reading over the notes they had. "Oh my god…" Takashi mumbled softly. Syaoran looked up, "What is it?" Takashi showed him a sheet of paper, "Hino's one of them Syaoran." Syaoran looked at the sheet of paper confused, "One of what Tak?" Takashi took a deep breath before mouthing softly, "Vampire." Syaoran froze, "How can this be?" Takashi growled, "Look at these pictures! This was taken five years ago. And look at him now! He hasn't aged a day!" _

_Syaoran carefully eyed the pictures, sure enough it didn't look like he aged at all. The only difference was the hair length. "B-b-but how can this be?" Syaoran asked staring at the pictures again. Takashi shrugged his shoulders, "This actually explains a lot. A few years back your fathers company was on the verge of bankruptcy but somehow Hino was able to convince many investors to STILL join in. Thus saving the company. Also, his eyes Syaoran…didn't you ever notice his eyes?"_

_Syaoran shrugged, "I was trying to avoid him." Takashi shook his head, "They have hypnotism in them Syaoran. I think that's how he got Kaori." Hearing her name made him angry. He clenched his fists tightly, she was now pregnant with that monster's child. Syaoran froze, "Wait…that means…" Takashi nodded, "Kaori has to be a vampire to…how else could she be pregnant?"_

"_How are we going to do this than?" Syaoran asked. Takashi looked up, "Don't you see Syaoran this is perfect!" Syaoran looked at Takashi, "Perfect eh?" Takashi chuckled, "We could use Hino to get the venom and turn ourselves in vampires and than afterwards you can take Kaori." "Kaori…" Syaoran mouthed softly as tears slowly trailed down his check. "I know you miss her Syaoran, so take her back," Takashi chided. Syaoran turned his head to look at his best friend. 'Take her back…' would he really be able to do that?_

:--------------------------------:

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "And so, than we had to think of a plan." "Of how to kill Hino?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded, "Yes, we had to get rid of him once and for all. And we only had half a year to complete it. You see we had to do this without anyone suspecting a thing. We had to make it look like an accident. Also we didn't know enough about vampires at the time so research was needed."

Sakura looked away, "So what happened?" Syaoran shut his eyes, "Too much…too much."

:--------------------------------:

_So after three months of planning they finally had enough information to place their plan in action. They were first to separate the two. Takashi was in charge of that, requesting for the two brothers to have some time alone together…blah blah blah. After that was accomplished they had to find the necessary weapons to destroy Hino. "Wouldn't putting a stake through him work?" Syaoran suggested. Takashi shrugged his shoulders, "Truthfully I'm not too sure." Syaoran looked up, "Well I guess that's the plan than." Takashi nodded, "Just three more months, and everything will be all set."_

_Syaoran turned towards his friend, "If I don't make it out alive, I want you to know you were a true friend. Thank you Tak." Takashi chuckled, "Don't say things like that. You're a Duke Syaoran, if anyone can do this you can." Syaoran looked away, "Yea I sure hope so."_

_Soon it was time for the brothers' special time together. "Good luck," Takashi had said while he fixed Syaoran's cloak, "Remember, don't let your brother suspect a thing." "God Tak…he can read minds! He'll probably be able to tell what I'm trying to do in a second!" Takashi grabbed onto Syaoran's shoulders, "Syaoran! You can do this, just focus." Syaoran nodded breathing slowly, "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." Takashi chuckled, "Just…act like everything is okay. Once the sun is about to rise he'll want to leave. Stop him from leaving by placing a stake in his heart. By than I'll come and take the venom from his fangs and than…he'll die." _

_Syaoran clasped his hands together, hoping that everything would go as planned. _

:--------------------------------:

_The dinner between the two siblings was peaceful, although at times Syaoran almost messed up. The weird thing was, everything went perfectly and Takashi had been right. Around 20 minutes before sun rise Hino had requested to leave saying that he was exhausted and had a big day tomorrow with his wife._

_Syaoran stopped him, "But we have so much to talk about." Hino smirked, "Syaoran…I must go to Kaori. You know how fussy she gets when you're home late." Syaoran breathed deeply holding his temper down, "I think you should stay," Syaoran spoke through gritted teeth. Hino raised a brow, "Oh? And who's going to stop me?" "I am!" Syaoran said as the implanted the stake through Hino's heart. Hino clutched onto his chest, "How could you little brother?"_

_Syaoran stared at Hino with disgust, "How could I? You ruined my life Hino! You and father RUINED my life! You never loved me! And the people who do love me, you just take from me!" Hino chuckled, "Kaori? This is what this is about…Kaori…sorry to tell you Syaoran. But she never loved you. This whole thing…was a set up." Syaoran froze, "W-w-what?" "Kaori never loved you little brother, she was just acting the whole time," Hino said as he chuckled through the night air, "You were played little brother." Takashi quickly rushed in, "Syaoran keep him awake, I'll get the venom."_

_Syaoran slowly slumped down, it was all a set up, Kaori…Kaori never loved him. And that was when reality hit Syaoran hard. Never trust anyone. Syaoran looked up, did he still want Kaori now? A smirk made its way towards his lips, oh…there was a new plan. Kaori will not only be his, but he vowed to ruin her life as she had done to him._

**_Sorry! For taking so long to post…but…I realie hope you guys enjoy this chapter…btw I'm going to florida in about…10 days…so by than I can write…A LOT just won't be able to update…so I'll try to at least post one more chapter before than. Also I have decided to finally write a third ending for My Life…for all those who requested it…and for all the TEYD fans out there…gomen but the story will be on hold until Moonlight Kiss is finished...or when I gain my inspiration…love you!_**


	16. New Comer

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Okay finally the next chapter…I guess it took longer than expected? Well um…hmmm this is the last out of the three part Syaoran's past…so enjoy! All secrets of the past shall be uncovered here! **THREE CHEERS!** Actually…there's still one secret left. Hehehe ooh and in case some of you haven't NOTICED this is like the second half of my story. Remember how I said the first half was MOSTLY on Sakura? Well now it's going to be mostly about Sakura and Syaoran…after this chapter…so enjoy! I THINK there will only be about 5 chapters left. Oh and I will post the summary (of the first half of this story) whenever I can…lol…just really lazy you know?_

_**Thanks: **lianne, Bobo Suger Bugeta, Mistress Mizu, and Vampire Jazzy thank you so much for reviewing…I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

:------------------------------:

By the time Hino's death was on the news it was too late for anyone to help him. Kaori was devastated at the death of her husband. And she also had the child to think about.

_:-------------------------------:_

"Oh my god…" Sakura suddenly commented. Syaoran looked up, "What?" "Hino and Kaori's child…that means…it was…" "A vampire child, yes," Syaoran said softly. Sakura started shaking her head in disbelief, "How can that be though?…Than how did the child die?" Now Syaoran was the one confused, "What do you mean how did it die?" Sakura took his hands in her lap, "Clow-sama told me that you killed the child when you sent it away."

Syaoran looked at her shocked, "I may have wanted revenge on the parents, but I would never hurt an innocent child." "Than where is the boy now?" Yue asked scared of what Syaoran might say. "Hino? Well he's still in England." "You named him Hino?" Sakura said giving him a look. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "He was named after his late father, nothing wrong with that."

"How old is he now?" Sakura asked Syaoran. "Old," was his rough reply. Sakura crossed her arms, "What's he do?" Syaoran shrugged, "Handling some of my business." Sakura glared at Syaoran, "And you never even bothered to tell me about this." "I thought you knew," Syaoran said honestly. Sakura sighed, "Just keep telling the damn story."

:-----------------------------:

_Syaoran had somehow found a way to convince the Queen that he was very much in love with Kaori and that he would do all he can to help her raise the child she had with Hino. So the Queen had offered to help the two get married. So after the marriage everything in the twos relationship went downhill._

"_So this was all a set up! You and Hino were in love with each other all along!" Syaoran yelled at her as he smacked her across the face. Kaori laughed, "Yeah, and you were too dense to notice!" Syaoran snarled, "How could you? How could you be such a bitch!" "It was either you or me Syaoran. I couldn't let you kill the one I love!" she answered easily. Syaoran hit her across the face again, "So what was I too you than? Just a toy?" _

_Kaori smirked, "Yeah, you meant nothing to me Syaoran!" "You're going to wish you never said that!" Syaoran yelled back. Kaori snarled, "And what do you plan to do?" This time it was Syaoran's turn to smirk, "I'm taking your son." And with that he sent Hino to England. Kaori was furious at what her 'husband' had done. "Don't you dare kill him! He's the only real vampire child!" Kaori had threatened._

_Syaoran had laughed at her threats, "And what can you do? Kill me? Kaori…Kaori…you aren't strong enough. So if you can please me…than your son can live." And with that the pregnancy came. But due to their loveless marriage the baby was soon a miscarriage. _

"_God I'm giving up on you!" Syaoran growled out. "What are you talking about?" Kaori asked bitterly. Syaoran stared at her, "I'm leaving, damn it. Take care of yourself," and with that he flew off into the night. Kaori sat there in shock. He was just going to LEAVE like that. Like everything was okay. Kaori growled but realized after the miscarriage her body was too weak to move. So she just laid there as the maids tended to her._

_:------------------------:_

"So you're telling me, their son is somewhere in England working for you?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded, "You didn't really think I could kill a child did you?" Sakura looked away, "Well honestly…" Syaoran wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him, "Don't you dare think that way again Saku. I love you with all my heart I would never harm a child. Especially our child." Sakura looked down at her belly, 'our child.'

"So what are we going to do now?" Yue asked looking at the couple. Syaoran just shrugged his shoulders, "Stay here and protect Sakura until the baby's born." Sakura looked at her husband, "That sounds like fun." Syaoran started chuckling, "Sakura, you have to take care of yourself. I don't want to risk you having a miscarriage." Sakura smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, "Okay, I'm going upstairs you guys. Call me if you need anything." The two guys nodded as she walked out of the room.

Yue turned towards Syaoran, "Are you sure it's safe keeping their son there?" Syaoran grinned, "Don't worry I still keep in contact with Hino. In fact he was at the party that day." Yue raised his brow, "Okay…do you smell that?" Syaoran nodded, "Fuck it's another vampire." Yue nodded, "How about this time I go out, you stay with Sakura." Syaoran looked at Yue, "Are you sure? No matter what you are supposed to be the guest." Yue chuckled, "You really did change Duke Syaoran." With that said Yue got up and walked out. Syaoran smiled and teleported upstairs to his wife.

:---------------------------:

Sakura sat on bed as she watched Syaoran reappear. "You know you could've used the door," Sakura commented. Syaoran chuckled, "But what's the fun in that?" Sakura smiled and reached out to hang onto his neck, "Hmm, that's true." "So…what are you doing?" Syaoran asked while placing light kisses on her neck. "Just thinking of how much I love you," Sakura said as Syaoran laid her back down on the bed.

"Oh?" Syaoran said while he began untying her nightgown. "Uh huh," Sakura mumbled as she felt him touch her body. Syaoran began going lower when suddenly Sakura let out a piercing scream. "Oh god!" Sakura screamed out as she started clutching her belly. "Shh, take in deep breaths baby," Syaoran said as he hugged her closely towards him. Sakura nodded her head but tears started to trail out of her eyes, "Syao-kun it hurts." Syaoran started rubbing her back, "Don't worry, it'll go away. My love it'll go away, our baby doesn't want to hurt you." Sakura nodded as the pain slowly eased off her body.

Syaoran slowly placed her on the bed. Her head was filled with sweat, and her hair was now flying everywhere. Sakura looked away, "Mou, I probably look so bad, stop looking at me." Syaoran turned her head back towards him, "You look perfect." Sakura smiled and kissed him on the lips, "Thanks Syaoran." Syaoran just nodded his head and got up to leave when Sakura took his hand. She opened up his palm and inside were cuts from him squeezing his hand too hard. "Thank you," she said again as she kissed each cut.

Syaoran looked at his wife, although the pain was painful, it was all worth it. Syaoran lifted her head up to look at him, "I'll love you forever," Syaoran said softly. Sakura nodded and hugged him tightly. Yue stood in the background and loudly cleared his throat, "You guys might wanna see this," he said carrying a man by the neck.

Syaoran turned around, "Oh my god, Hino?"

Hino was a man in his early 20s. He had jet black hair that was messy like Syaoran's, but his eyes were a bright blue like his mother's. Hino bowed down politely, "Master." Syaoran waved for him to stand, "Hino, I want you to meet my wife, also your aunt Sakura." Hino bowed again, "Mistress Sakura." Sakura frowned and stared at Syaoran. Syaoran chuckled and walked over towards Hino.

Immediately the young teen stood up. Syaoran smiled, "Hino, from now on…call me uncle Syaoran. And Sakura…aunt Sakura." "Oh no you won't!" Sakura protested, "I'm like…who knows how much younger than him." Hino grinned, "Ah, but you can't deny the fact that you are in fact my aunt." Sakura blushed deeply and Yue started laughing.

"So what happened?" Syaoran asked him suddenly getting serious. Hino opened his mouth to answer but Yue answered for him, "I was out hunting when I noticed Hino helping me fight them off." "It's for everything you did for me Master." Sakura raised a brow, "What did Duke Syaoran here do to help you exactly?" Hino smiled proudly, "Oh he helped me with many things, he got people to protect me until I was the age of 100. I mean they can still smell my blood…hell they'll always be able to sense the purity in me."

Sakura frowned, "Well I can't." Syaoran hugged her gently, "Sakura…that's because you're pregnant. It's making all your senses go haywire." Sakura nodded, "Oh…what's the sense like." Yue winced at the question, "Unbearable." Syaoran nodded, "Makes me hungry just thinking about it." Sakura frowned again, "Than how did you protect him?" "By blood," Hino answered softly, "We're connected by a blood bond, which stops the smells." "Than what about Yue?" Sakura asked looking over towards her friend.

Yue grinned, "Well I mean I've gotten use to smelling you. It helps me keep track of where you guys are. And plus if it wasn't for the smell, I wouldn't have known who he was." Sakura nodded, "That's good." Suddenly a growl was heard and everyone turned to look at Sakura. Sakura blushed embarrassedly, "Gomen…but our little boy's hungry." Syaoran chuckled and looked over towards Hino, "How about we go hunting? Just like the old days?" Hino smiled but shook his head, "I already had a full meal."

Yue looked up, "I'll go with you. I still need to talk with you." Syaoran chuckled, "I thought so, let's go." The two guys headed out leaving only Hino and Sakura in the room. Sakura smiled and looked over towards the young looking man, "So was life hard for you as a vampire?" Hino shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know. Haven't experienced life as anything else, but Master as helped me a lot." "Syaoran," Sakura corrected. Hino smiled, "Yeah Syaoran."

"He really is a great guy," Sakura said softly as she led Hino upstairs. Hino nodded, "He took care of me ever after what my parents did to him." "He told you?" Sakura said softly. Hino nodded, "I don't think he really wanted to. I mean, who wants to give a child hatred towards their parents?" Sakura nodded, "Do you ever miss it?" "Miss what?" Hino asked softly. "Miss not having what other children have, a family," when those words escaped her lips her whole body tensed.

"I take it you lost yours also?" Hino asked looking at her. Sakura nodded, "Syaoran changed a lot." Hino nodded, "I know." Sakura looked at him, "Don't you smell it?" Hino grinned, "The baby you mean?" Sakura nodded, "Don't you crave for it?" Hino shrugged, "Not really, I mean I am already pure. But yes I do smell it." Sakura nodded, "Is it really unbearable?" Hino looked at her sadly and nodded, "It's like catnip for cats." Sakura looked away, "I'm scared."

Hino smiled, "We all are. But we're all in this together." "Syaoran told you to come today didn't he?" Sakura asked smiling happily again. Hino nodded, "He said he had someone he loved that need protection like he had given me." Sakura smiled, "Arrigatou. I think he did this to make me understand that in the end it's all worth it." Hino looked at her confused, "What do you mean Auntie Sakura?" Sakura smiled, "I mean, if I have a son like you, I would never regret it."

:--------------------------:

Yue and Syaoran flew together in the mist of the night, "What do you want to ask me?" Syaoran said looking towards him. Yue stopped flying, "Do you really trust him?" Syaoran nodded, "He's one of my most trustworthy servants." Yue nodded, "If Sakura gets hurt, I will kill you." Syaoran grinned, "I wouldn't doubt it."

"I saw what you did for her," Yue said looking away. Syaoran stopped the man in front of him, "What do you mean?" "I saw you help her, you took away the pain," Yue answered while he continued flying. Syaoran frowned, "What's really bothering you." "I…I think there is something after us." "What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, finally both landing on a building. "I mean, I felt there were at least 3 ancients out there tonight."

Syaoran frowned, "So you sense them too?" "Is that why you sent for Hino? He is the age of an ancient also, his powers must be strong. I was only able to handle him because of his long travel here," Yue said looking away. "No, you're of great help to Sakura also, trust me. And yes you're right, I sensed them also. And I knew having Hino here would be of great help." "Who do you think it could be?" Yue asked suddenly fear evident in his face.

"I really don't know," Syaoran said looking away sadly, "I really don't know. And right now I'm only scared of one thing." Yue looked over towards him, "What?" "That we won't be strong enough against them. Have you heard of the hidden power?" Yue frowned, "Clow told me about it once." Syaoran nodded, "I sense it all around us. Someone who is after us has it. And I honestly don't even know if a pure blood is strong enough against it. But I promise you Yue, I will do everything in my power to protect Sakura. Not just because she's my wife, or that she's carrying my baby, but because she's my everything and if she were to be gone, I would be nothing." Yue smiled, "Thank you."

:-------------------------------:

The two returned a little before sunrise. When they went into Syaoran's room they found Sakura and Hino talking happily. Sakura was the first to noticed them and smiled brightly, "Syao!" She got up from her seat and flew into his arms, "God I've been hungry." Had any trouble?" Syaoran asked looking at Hino. Hino grinned, "Nothing I couldn't handle." Sakura looked at the three and frowned, "Okay you guys are keeping something from me! Honestly why do we have to keep doing this." Sakura sat exactly where she was and refused to take the blood Syaoran was giving her.

Syaoran sat down beside her, "We aren't keeping anything from you." Sakura stuck her tongue out, "I can feel your emotions Syao." Syaoran chuckled, "I guess we can't keep this from her?" Hino smiled, "Guess not." Sakura stared at them in amusement, "I knew something bad is happening…and yet you guys laugh?" Syaoran looked into her deep emerald pools, "Sakura, no matter what happens we will all handle this together." Sakura nodded but frowned, "So what is it?"

Hino stood up, "There are 3 more great powers out there." Yue nodded, "Ancients like Clow was." Sakura looked at them shocked, "But…I thought you guys said…" Syaoran shook his head, "We were wrong. I mean Hino is also an ancient." Sakura nodded, "I kinda figured that." Hino looked out the window, "I have a feeling we know who they are." Yue frowned, "And one of them has the great power." Sakura looked at him, "Great power?" Yue nodded, "It is when a vampire has done enough killing. The souls overwhelm him giving him a greater power then millions of vampires combined." Sakura started looking scared, "What's going to happen to us?"

Syaoran held her tightly towards him, "It doesn't matter as long as we're together." Sakura nodded and hid her face in his chest. Syaoran looked up and mouthed something to Hino. Hino nodded and led Yue out with him. The two didn't know how long they were in that position but it felt like it wasn't enough.

:----------------------------:

They laid on their red silk sheets staring up into the ceiling. "Syaoran," Sakura said softly. Syaoran looked over towards her, "Yeah?" She touched her belly gently, "How much longer to you think it'll take for the baby to come?" Syaoran shrugged, "3 more months." Sakura nodded, "We have to protect it no matter what," she said while looking over towards him. Syaoran nodded, "No matter what." Sakura continued nodding her head. She knew in her heart if it came down to it, she would risk her life for theirs.

_**Bayb-Munki: **Okay…so there is 3 more vampires…strong and EVIL! And…next few chapters are actually going to get more exciting…lol this chapter was more an introduction to a "new evil." And …I'll give you all a hint though, most people I mentioned before are MOST LIKILY to come back. **Smiles** _

_One last thing…I want you guys to either pick the number 1, 2, or 3. I have three ending choices…and I don't really think I'll write them all like my other story…I might …but just pick a number. It's all luck, but yeah…please review also. Thank you!_


	17. Surprise Visit

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **You guys won't believe how HAPPY the reviews made me…honestly! Like…I actually decided…in the middle of the night…I want to post at LEAST one chapter before school starts…my goal! And at least finish half of the next one…so wish me luck!_

_**Thanks: **butterfly-grl4, Sakura Mei Yunalesca, 1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1, Kawaii Bell, Misha, Broadway Belle, Bobo Suger Bugeta, MistressMizu, Vampire Jazzy, Rushi Star, and FlowerLover thank you SOO MUCH for your reviews! IM SOO HAPPY! Honestly! So the dedication is for you guys!_

_**Dedication: **Special thanks to those reviewers who are sooooooo faithful…honestly…how do you guys bear it when I don't update for a month? But thank you sooo much! It makes me really happy knowing you guys still read my story…and…since most of you do want me to write all three endings…I…think I shall! Well…actually I can only right two of them…lol the other one you have to change it…so yeah…enjoy!_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

:------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

The feeling of the cool breeze wrapped around her body. She quickly hugged herself to fight off the cold. They only had one month left. One more month. Sakura looked down at her growing belly. Syaoran had bought millions of new clothes for her, but it was no use, she was growing so fast that one week later he would have to leave early to go shopping again.

She shut her eyes tightly, she could feel the tension around everyone. Although no one wanted to admit it, she knew how hard it was for all of them.

Especially Syaoran. He didn't just protect her like Hino and Yue. He didn't just protect her, no he did so much more. He supported her throughout this whole ordeal, he loved her like she was his world, and he took away her pain. Even when she hid it, he would still be able to aid her through the painful times. She clenched her fists tightly, he was still sleeping inside. Syaoran would never admit it, but she knew. She knew in her heart, he was growing ill.

After the news of the three ancients coming the three men were training relentlessly. And Sakura? All she could do was sit around. Never in her life had she felt as useless as this. Not only had did she have to be protected, but she couldn't help any of them. No matter what she tried, something inside her always made it feel like she was only getting in the way. Tears streaked down her checks, as the wind continued to blow.

It was a full moon that night, and the moon gave a little silhouette around her. "You shouldn't stand out here like that," a husky voice said gently as strong arms embraced her. Sakura laid back into his chest, "I'm scared," she said softly. The hug tightened, "Don't be, we'll get through this."

Sakura turned around to face him, "How can you be so sure?" Syaoran smiled, "Because we have something they'll never have." Sakura looked away, "Yeah a child." Syaoran shook his head, "I wasn't talking about that. Though we have that too," he grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him, "Sakura we have our love. Our love can overcome anything as long as we believe. All you have to do is believe in us Sakura."

Sakura looked into his chocolate eyes and saw the love emitting from them. She nodded her head slowly, "You're right…you're right. We can pull through." Syaoran chuckled and kissed her lightly on the temple, "That's my girl. Now let's go downstairs to the others."

**Hino**

"Do you have any idea who the ancients could be?" the silver haired man asked tiredly. Hino shook his head, his blue eyes were slowly losing their brightness, "But I have some clues." Yue looked up, "Like what?" "Whoever they are, they know our pattern. So we must have met them once before," Hino said while looking up at portrait. "Your mother…" Yue said softly.

"What if Clow was wrong?" was all Hino said before Syaoran and Sakura appeared by their sides. Sakura smiled, "Why the long face?" Yue chuckled while giving Sakura a light hug, "Nothing Cherry, Hino and I were just pondering." Sakura smiled and nodded her head, "Okay…so Syaoran and I decided the name for our baby." Hino stood up, "Really? Took you guys long enough, I mean remember that day you sat there with the book in your hand refusing to let go of it until you found the 'perfect name.' Needless to say…you didn't let go of it for a week."

Sakura stuck her tongue out, "Well I mean this is a life time thing thank you very much. The name has to be perfect." Syaoran chuckled and placed an arm around his wife. "So what name did you decide on anyways?" Yue asked looking up at her. This time Syaoran smirked, "It's a secret." Hino groaned, "Geeze you got me all excited for nothing." Sakura started to giggle, "But see now we all have something to hope for."

Yue nodded, "A child…that's some miracle you guys are performing." Syaoran smiled proudly, "You know it."

_**Yue**_

Sakura and Yue were sitting in the study waiting for Syaoran and Hino to return from their hunt. "Yue…" Sakura said softly that he had barely heard. Yue turned to face her, "Yeah?" "Will the baby only grow as old as Hino?" Sakura asked her eyes growing wide. Yue nodded, "Only until he's 24, why?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "It's just…than he'll technically be older than me." Yue chuckled, "Than you'll be a young mom."

Sakura giggled, "Well…I always was afraid that I would look too old when my child grew up." Yue hugged her tightly, "What's really on your mind?" Sakura looked away, "Did you notice how no one from the clan contacts us anymore Yue?" Yue frowned, "Sakura…" he said warningly.

Sakura stood up starting to get angry, "No Yue…tell me, why is it that they're doing that. I know you know something Yue." Yue looked away, "It doesn't matter now." Sakura growled, "But it does matter! What about Mika! And don't say you don't love him! After spending this much time with you Yue I notice these things!"

Yue smiled sadly, "It doesn't matter," he told her gently. Sakura shook her head as she started crying, "It's because you're helping me isn't it? It's because you're letting me have a child. It's because I'm with the man that killed Clow." Yue kissed her softly on the forehead, "But Sakura…I love you. You'll always be my little sister that I'll always protect. Tell me something Sakura…if Touya were here. If he was here and could protect you, even if it meant his own happiness, do you think he would do it?"

Tears kept streaking down her checks as she nodded her head. Yue smiled, "Well, that's exactly how I feel about you. Even if it means I'll never be able to be with my true love. As long as you're happy Cherry, I'm happy." Sakura hugged him tightly, "Arigatou." Yue hugged her back, "No problem."

_**Syaoran**_

The next three weeks past by harshly. He noticed that as the baby grew riper, more vampires were coming around. It also wasn't helping that Sakura's pain were growing worst by the day. Desperate he had left it up to Hino and Yue to go out and hunt, while Syaoran stayed back. They didn't even have enough time to train anymore.

But of course in the background, he left it up to Yue and Hino to find out who the three ancients could be. And there were only a few possibilities, and here was the list that Hino drew up for them.

_**1. Kaori Li**_

_**Chances: Highly Likely**_

_**Reason: Never found her dead. Was told by Clow Reed. **_

_**2. Hino Li**_

_**Chances: Slim**_

_**Reason: May have missed something while killing him.**_

_**3. Takashi Yamazaki**_

_**Chances: Likely**_

_**Reason: Lost contact with after remarriage with Kaori**_

Syaoran frowned deeply, if these were really the people. Than why was Takashi hiding from them? And why were Hino and Kaori just standing back and watching all of the happenings. Why hadn't throughout these years they hadn't even tried to get their son back. He knew from experience it pained for any vampire to be away from their blood connect for more than a few years. Let alone a few hundreds.

Sakura walked in and smiled softly, "I think the list is wrong." Syaoran turned around, "Nani?" Sakura looked away, "I read your books." Syaoran nodded his head urging her to continue. "It says that if a vampire had drank an ancients blood, they also smell like one right?" Syaoran nodded. "Than…what if there's only one ancient, and two followers?" Syaoran stopped to think of that, "Even if that's true, one of them has the special power."

Sakura nodded her head, "How come you don't have it?" Syaoran shrugged, "Guess I'm not as ruthless as you thought." Sakura giggled, "Guess not." Sakura sat on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her, "You have an idea on whom it could be don't you?" "Just a hunch," Sakura said while looking outside. "So spill," Syaoran said while kissing her neck.

Sakura moaned inwardly, _'I better not. You wouldn't like what I would have to say,' _was all she said before disappearing. Syaoran sat there confused, who was she thinking of?

He rubbed his temples tiredly, today was one of the good days. Sakura was fine and was able to walk around, although her belly was large and round now. The good thing was the pain had ceased and he was able to help the other two. Suddenly Hino and Yue were by his side. "We have bad news Syaoran," Hino said fidgeting slightly. Syaoran frowned, "What is it?" Yue took a step back, "Sakura left."

_**Sakura**_

Sakura didn't know why, but she felt it. Felt what? Honestly she wasn't even sure herself. But it…no something was calling her. Calling her towards it. Although she knew it wasn't safe for her to travel alone. She knew she had to do this. A deep voice kept echoing in her head, _'You can do it Sakura…that's the right way…you can do it Sakura.' _

She looked around mindlessly at the empty streets. She knew she had very little time left before Syaoran would find her. And the voice seemed to be leading her nowhere. Than at the corner of her eye, she noticed something flash.

:------------------------------:

She gasped as she felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. She turned to face her husband, she could feel the anger pulsating out of his body. "Why did you run off like that Sakura?" he questioned her angrily. Sakura shrugged her shoulders unsure of what to say, "It's nothing Syao…" Syaoran took a deep breath before looking at her worriedly, "You scared me running off like that Sakura…you shouldn't do that."

Sakura smiled, "I know…gomen Syao-kun. I promise I won't do that again…okay?" Syaoran nodded his head, "I'll take you home…you must be tired." Sakura nodded, "Arigatou."

While he held tightly onto her Sakura took one glance back, it couldn't have been who she thought it was, could it?

:------------------------------:

She saw Yue and Hino by the couch waiting for her. "Cherry," Yue said looking at her worriedly. Sakura quickly placed a smile on her lips, "I'm okay guys…I promise I won't do it again."

Syaoran embraced her tightly, "I think I'll stay home tonight." Yue and Hino nodded their head in understanding and flew off. Syaoran turned Sakura around so she was facing him. "What happened Sakura? I can feel your nerves…they're going crazy." Sakura smiled, "I'm just worried about the baby." Syaoran nodded unconvinced but knew she wasn't going to say anything.

In the mist of the night Sakura stood on her balcony again. She clutched the locket in her hand; it couldn't have been true. But the words what if it was kept reappearing in her head. She quickly shook those thoughts away. She watched the person die…it couldn't have been true. Unless they had found a way to wake the death? But was that even possible? Sakura's head started pounding from all the thinking.

She slowly sat down on a chair, maybe it was all in her head? Sakura nodded her head, yeah the image was just in her mind. That was all it was.

She turned to watch Syaoran's sleeping figure. He was at ease when he was resting. She walked closer and touched his forehead gently, he was overly stressed lately. A large smile grew on her lips when an idea came to her. She quickly went out of the room to find the others.

_**Syaoran**_

After Sakura had left that night they watched her more closely. But nothing suspicious ever came up. She would just smile every morning like nothing was wrong. The birth of their child was coming close. They only had a few days left, and it was hectic. Firstly he had to learn how to receive birth. Hino and Yue had to place a stronger wall around, since the aroma was getting stronger and it was getting unwanted visitors.

But otherwise…everything was almost ready. Sakura was getting more pains, but they had gotten used to it. Together Syaoran would take most of it, although he would never tell Sakura that, and because of that, it was no longer unbearable.

Although Syaoran was always curious on what had happened that night, he never dared ask again. Not that Sakura got mad, quite the opposite she seemed quite fine with the question and always told him it was nothing. It was more on the fact, that he trusted her. Whatever had lured her out that night, must've had a reason too, and if only Sakura knew…than that was okay because he knew in his heart she would tell him in time.

_**Bayb-Munki: **okay…I had to reformat my comp…again…so I lost the summary…of my first half…I'm SOO SORRY! O well…I mean…if you don't get the beginning now…why are you reading? Haha…that sounds mean…okay sooo there's only ROUGHLY 5 days before the baby comes! Hehehe! And…o0o0o guess who the person she saw was! Hahaha…and ooh…Syaoran dusn't know what she's thinking, because although he CAN read her mind EASILY he dusnt want to probe her thoughts if she dusnt want him too…hes got respect for her now. Okay? And …PLEASE review…and wow can you guys believe it? You guys all tied..with the 1 2 3…geeze! Lmao haha…I'll just pick whichever ones can have the most endings. Okay? Hehe hope you enjoyed this chapter! _


	18. The Kidnapping

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hey again! So…wow I can't believe I'm updating so much faster now! Thank you SOOO MUCH for the reviews! Omg please enjoy this chapter!_

_**Thanks: **AnimeObessionFantasy, MewMewPower389, Bobo Suger Bugeta, VampireJazzy, Sakura Mei Yunalesca, FlowerLover, Broadway Belle, AnimeFanaticDudette, and Kawaii Bell thank you so much for reviewing i hope you guys enjoy this chapter!. _

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

:------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

Sakura looked happily at the calendar, there were only 3 more days to go. She turned and was immediately embraced with a warm smile. "Excited Cherry?" the silver haired man asked her. Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah…I can't believe it. It's coming so soon…what if I'm not a good mother?" Yue chuckled, "Cherry…you'll be the perfect mother."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head, "Yue about that night…" Yue's eye's perked up, "Yeah?" Sakura took a deep breath before continuing, "I saw someone…" Yue nodded his head for her to continue. "I think I saw Tomoyo…"

"Your friend?" Yue asked her. Sakura nodded her head, "But I'm not sure…I mean it looked like her…but I mean it was in the dark." Yue nodded his head, "But you do have good eyesight Cherry…" Sakura nodded her head, "But she died…I helped kill her…it can't be true." Yue thought for a moment, "Are you sure that was Tomoyo?"

Sakura nodded her head, "I watched her grow up Yue…" Yue pondered for a second, "Could it be someone playing a trick on you?" Sakura thought for a moment, "But the only people who know about Moyo are you and Syaoran. And why would Syaoran do a thing like that?" Yue nodded, "Someone else must know than Cherry."

Sakura nodded her head unsurely, "But…that's who I saw." Yue hugged her, "Did you tell Syaoran?" Sakura shook her head, "I thought he might think I was crazy." Yue nodded, "You should tell him. He's had more experience." Sakura nodded, "Yeah…you're right."

Yue chuckled, "Don't worry Cherry…just remember that the baby is coming soon. That's what you should be most worried about." Sakura smiled and nodded her head, "You're right…my baby." Yue nodded, "Your baby."

_**Syaoran**_

'_Two more days' _kept ringing in his head. He watched as Sakura kept feeling her belly. "Do you think he'll look like you?" Sakura asked staring at him cutely. Syaoran chuckled, "Well I hope he gets your eyes." "Hoe? Doushite?" Sakura asked him.

"Because they are like jewels that emit never ending light," he told her while placing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Sakura blushed, "Syao…not in front of the child." Syaoran chuckled, "It's almost out." Sakura nodded, "I can't believe we've made it this far."

Syaoran nodded, "I guess…the baby knows it's going to have two loving parents." Sakura started crying, "God Syaoran…I can't wait." Syaoran hugged her tightly, "Me either."

_**Hino**_

Hino looked at the loving couple while they drank from the bags of blood they had. "I can't believe it…they were able to make it this far," Hino said while shaking his head. Yue nodded, "I hope nothing ruins it for them…have you been feeling that lately?" Hino nodded, "It's closer than ever."

Yue sighed sadly, "They won't let her have birth in peace…" Hino nodded, "Yeah…I think we should watch them more carefully." "Yeah…who knows when they'll attack." "So two more days?" Hino asked. Yue nodded, "Two more days."

_**Sakura**_

She watched as Syaoran laid tiredly on the bed. "Syao-kun…" she started. Syaoran turned towards her, "Yeah?" Sakura cleared her throat, "That night…that night…" Syaoran stood up now, "Shh, you don't have to tell me." Sakura shook her head, "No…I have to…Syaoran…that night…"

But the words never escaped her lips instead she was muffled from behind. Syaoran quickly went on alert and started fighting the masked figure. Than suddenly from behind four more people appeared. _'Oh shit' _Syaoran thought as they all started to stare at Sakura.

Sakura started crying, she was deathly afraid of what these people could do to her. "What's going on?" Yue asked while him and Hino ran into the room. Now there was the three against the five masked figures. Suddenly the one in the middle threw Sakura into someone else's arms and started attacking another masked figure.

Yue looked around confused, _'Fuck, tell me who are we supposed to go for?' 'Whoever has Sakura!' _Syaoran screamed. The other two nodded and went for that person. But two other masked figures blocked their way. One gave a high kick and knocked Syaoran towards the wall. "Bitch!" he hissed out and charged towards it, trying to hit it back. While with Yue he was fighting a three-way between two people. He wasn't as strong, so he had to slowly aim for whoever wasn't paying attention. But soon he got a strong blow to the stomach and slammed on the wall and fell to the floor. He tried to get back up but wasn't able to push his body up.

Hino was fighting another and was matching blow per blow.

Suddenly one of the figures jumped off followed by another. Soon there was a long chain of them running away. Yue winced on the ground, "You guys hurry…get Sakura back." Hino and Syaoran nodded. They both flew off into the night. "Can you smell them?" Syaoran asked. Hino nodded, "I have a clear scent of Sakura." Syaoran flew faster, "We have to get her back."

:------------------------------:

Sakura fainted in the strong arms that were carrying her. _'Are you okay?' _the first masked figure asked the other. The other one nodded, and answered in a soft voice, _'Did we really have to do it this way?' _The first one flew faster, _'How else would we have been able to lure them out?' _The other one sighed, "Let's just teleport." Without another word the two disappeared off into the night.

:------------------------------:

"Syaoran…I just lost her scent." Hino said sadly. "Oh god…" Syaoran said while slouching down, "What can we do now?" Hino touched his shoulder gently, "Don't worry we'll get her back." Syaoran shook his head, "How could I let them take her like that?"

Hino shut his eyes, and the both teleported back home.

:------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was on a soft pink mattress and the room was fairly bright. She tried to get up but winced at the pain in her stomach. "Oh I wouldn't try that if I were you," a soft voice said walking closer towards her. Sakura looked up and saw a masked figure with long flowing hair, "Why did you bring me here?"

The other woman shrugged, "Master said I should," she told Sakura easily and placed down a bowl of blood, "Master said you're probably hungry. You should eat up Sakura." Sakura held onto the woman's arm, "How do you know my name? Who's your master? Who are you?" The woman gently took her arm away, "You'll find that out soon enough. But in the meantime you should eat up. Your baby is coming soon isn't it?" Sakura nodded her head and stared hungrily at the bowl.

"I didn't poison it…Master could've killed you much easier if he really wanted to," she told her reassuringly. Sakura nodded her head, "Arigatou." Sakura drank down the soup hungrily. The woman shrugged her shoulders, "Don't worry about it…we owe you." With that the woman swiftly walked away. Sakura took one last look at the room when realization hit her, "This is my old room."

:------------------------------:

_**Syaoran**_

He kept pacing around the room thinking of who could've taken her. "It has to be Hino!" he growled out, "he just wants revenge from me!" "It wasn't me!" Hino protested. Syaoran sweatdropped, "You know who I meant."

"I don't think it was him," Yue said. Hino and Syaoran looked at him, "What makes you think that?" Yue sighed, "Well I was talking to Sakura the other day. She said that night she saw Tomoyo. And I'm pretty sure Hino and Kaori know nothing about Tomoyo." Syaoran nodded, "But…I mean any vampire could have easily placed up an illusion." "But that person would have had to known Sakura before she turned into a vampire," Yue said.

Syaoran nodded, "Than…it has to be someone from her past." Yue sighed in grief, "Cherry never enjoyed talking about her past." Syaoran nodded, "But I know a few." Hino looked up, "And who do you know?"

_**Rika Sasaki (deceased), Ryu Masha (deceased), Fujitaka Kinomoto (deceased), Tomoyo Daidouji (deceased)**_

"Well, I'm glad we know all the dead ones now," Yue muttered sarcastically. "I wasn't finished," Syaoran growled out. "Guys, guys, we all have the same goal right now. And that is to find out who has Sakura. So would you guys PLEASE co-operate." Syaoran and Yue agreed grudgingly.

_**Touya Kinomoto …(unknown)**_

"I think he's the one," Syaoran said thinking. Hino nodded, "But there was another…an ancient if I was correct." "I felt it too," Yue agreed, "wasn't he also married though?" Yue asked the other two.

Syaoran shrugged, "I never cared for her family much." "Figures," Yue muttered under his breath. Hino sighed tiredly, "Okay, okay…Syaoran…go do some research on the Touya and his family. Yue…name all the ancients you know that COULD know Sakura, or Touya." The two nodded and hurried away.

Hino sat down frustrated on the couch. _'I felt you there father…what are you doing back?' _

:------------------------------:

Syaoran research ended up in great findings. Touya Kinomoto had indeed gotten married. To a woman named Kaho Mizuki and had three children. It seems that after the children reached the age of 18 the two parents mysteriously died in a car crash, no questions asked.

Syaoran looked up and noticed Hino right behind him, "So any news?" Syaoran nodded, "Touya and Kaho Kinomoto, mysteriously died one day." Hino looked up at the article and nodded, "Seems to match our suspects." Yue suddenly came running in, "I didn't find anything, but whoever it is, they're on our side right?"

Hino and Syaoran nodded. "Than why did they steal Sakura?" Yue questioned the two. "Maybe to steal her before the other ancients?" Hino suggested. Syaoran shook his head, "There must be more to that…I mean they could've came back here and told us what they were up too. They must want something from Sakura."

Yue sighed frustrated, "But what could they want? Her baby?" Hino shook his head, "For some reason…I don't think they want to harm her." Syaoran looked up, "Nani? What makes you think that?" Hino shrugged, "If what Sakura said was true…than they could've stolen her awhile ago. Why now? Why AFTER we know who it could be…it all doesn't match up."

"Unless they want me," Syaoran muttered sorrowfully. Yue looked at him confused, "What do you mean?" Syaoran took a deep breath, "They know that if they took Sakura…it would be hard for us to track them down. But they left us clues Yue. How many people would know about Tomoyo? How many people would know about her old life? How many people…fuck I think I know where she is."

Hino perked up, "Where to this time Syaoran?" Syaoran watched as the moon slowly hid away, "Not tonight…but tomorrow we set out. We have to save Sakura…even if it means my life."

:------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

She sat on her bed unsurely. How was it that she could be back into her old house? "Are you sure he'll come?" a woman asked tiredly. "I'm sure," another one answered. "Well you better be damn sure!" an angry man yelled out. Sakura slowly stood up, she needed to know who captured her.

Slowly she struggled to walk over towards the door. She had to get free from here. "What if she wakes up?" the woman asked. "Then we'll take care of her until he comes," the first man answered tiredly. "What if he doesn't come?" the woman asked softly.

"No he will, trust me," the first man reassured the group. Sakura slowly gripped onto her knob and opened the door. She gasped at the three figures that stood in front of her. "Oh my god…"

_**Bayb-Munki: **Well…I guess it's sorta obvious who the people are now? I honestly was going to put Tomoyo…but I realized…that it couldn't actually happen…with Tomoyo dying and all. So I chose the next best people. Hehehe…so please read and review…and did you notice…im NOT good at fight scenes? Haha…sorry I'll work harder on that…and oh I started another story…buh I thought that I won't post it until I'm finished either this story or my other one. So yeah…I hoped you liked this chapter…next one…you find out who kidnapped Sakura! And…what DO they want from Syaoran?_


	19. Friends and Family

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Another chappie…yay! Lmao haha can you just see the excitement flowing from me? Heheh I just woke up…so I'm a little tired…but thank you soo much for the reviews…some of you guys are right…on some of the people you guessed…hahaha…honestly Tomoyo isn't one of the people there. Gomen! I would've made her one of them…but I mean…she was the first person I killed off… (see the prologue) so yeah…couldn't just magically bring her to life…well I could've …but than the story wouldn't be making any sense…sooo um…ENJOY!_

_**Thanks: **Kawaii Bell, Rushi Star, Angelikyte Alexiel, Bobo Suger Bugeta, dangergirl, MCREADER, Broadway Belle, Sakura Mei Yunalesca, pink-passion-girl, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Vampire Jazzy, and Flower Lover thank you soo much for reviewing! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

_**Nineteen**_

:------------------------------:

_**Sakura(5 hours before birth)**_

She gasped at the sight in front of her. She started to feel faint as she lost strength in her legs. Strong arms held her back from falling, "Whoa, be careful kaijuu." Tears started welling up in her eyes as she looked up. Her emerald eyes glowed at the strong face in front of her. "Onii-chan," she said softly. Touya chuckled, "I'm glad you still recognize your own brother."

"Touya, stop teasing her," a gentle voiced sighed out tiredly. Sakura turned around, "Kaho?" The woman with long reddish brown hair smiled, "Yes Saku-chan?" "You guys were the ones who kidnapped me?" she asked looking at them. Touya shook his head, "Well…yes and no. Kaho and the master were there. I was here at home preparing."

"Master? Preparing?" Sakura asked looking around. Suddenly from the shadows a figure slowly stepped forward, "Glad to finally meet you Saku-chan." Sakura looked at the handsome figure in front of her. The man had a firm build, with soft brown hair and eyes. Sakura looked at him confused, "Do I know you?"

The man chuckled, "Well…I'm sure you've heard of me. Takashi Yamazaki," he said while bowing smoothly. Sakura gasped, "You're the Takashi Yamazaki…Syaoran's first friend?" Takashi laughed bitterly, "Friend my ass." Sakura stepped back shock, "What are you guys talking about? What are you preparing for?"

Touya held onto her shoulders, "Don't worry Saku…we won't hurt you." Sakura kept looking around between the three of them, "You're going to hurt Syaoran…I won't let you guys do that!" she screamed out at them.

Kaho calmly took Sakura's face in her palm, "I'm sorry…but you have no control over what we do." Takashi nodded, "You don't know the whole story Sakura." Touya slowly tightened his hold, "Sorry kaijuu demo…we have to put you to sleep." Sakura's eyes grew wide, she tried to struggle out of their holds, but slowly her arms fell limp to her side, and Touya lifted her back into her room.

_**Syaoran**_

The three were sitting by the table when suddenly Syaoran's eyes started to glow a dim red. "Are you okay?" Hino asked him worriedly. Syaoran quickly shook his head, "I think so…I thought I just felt something." Yue looked up, "Like what?" Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't matter all we have to focus on now is finding Sakura and getting her back."

The other two nodded their heads in agreement. "So where do you purpose she is right now?" Yue asked him. Syaoran sighed, "Home," was the only thing he said.

_**Sakura(2 hours before birth)**_

Sakura started crying as she sat in her room. She wasn't sure what the others did but she couldn't transmit anything outside of the room. She couldn't teleport out either. Sakura kept looking around, scared that something might come out and kill her. Although she trusted her brother and his wife, she felt scared.

It wasn't the safe feeling he used to give her, now he had a cold aura around him. She wanted to know, what Syaoran had done to Takashi that makes him dispise him so. Because she knew whatever it was, it had to be a misunderstanding. She knew Syaoran, sometimes better than he knew himself, and he wouldn't ever harm anyone he cared for.

Take Kaori for example, although she had lied to him, lost his child, and was in love with his brother, he never did kill her. She clenched her fists tightly, she needed to get out of here if it was the last thing she did. She needed to warn him. She used all her strength to lift herself up. Although her body was weak, she knew she had to get out of here. She wouldn't have her baby without Syaoran at her side. Never.

_**Syaoran**_

He stood in front of a red apartment building. "This is it guys," he mumbled softly. Hino and Yue stood by his side, "What if we can't handle it?" Hino asked. Syaoran turned around, "If you guys are scared you guys can leave now." Yue shook his head, "I would never leave Sakura." Hino smiled, "And Syaoran…I owe you my life."

Syaoran smiled, "This is it guys…time to get Sakura back!"

_**Sakura(1 hour before birth)**_

Sakura froze as she felt his aura rush through her. He was nearby she could feel him. She quickly rushed towards the doors when she heard the three talking. She clutched onto her stomach tightly, without Syaoran here she would have to bare the pain alone.

"So…he's coming soon," Kaho said softly. "Yeah…and this time I'll be ready," Takashi said angrily. "What about Sakura?" she heard her brother ask. Takashi sighed, "We'll use her as a hostage if we need to." A loud bang was heard, "No we won't! That wasn't part of the plan." "Well I'm your master so you have to listen to me!" Takashi growled out.

Touya quickly slumped back down. Kaho sighed tiredly, "Everything is set already master." Takashi smiled, "Than…this is it. This means war."

:------------------------------:

There was suddenly a loud bang, and than a loud chuckling started. "Welcome back Syaoran," Takashi bit out. "Tak?" Syaoran asked surprised. "I'm glad you still remember me," Takashi said while circling him. "What do you want with Sakura?" Syaoran asked his old friend. Takashi chuckled again, "What do I want? I don't want her Syaoran." Syaoran looked at him confused, "What do you mean you don't want her."

Suddenly Kaho and Touya appeared by his side. "You took my little sister away from me!" Touya growled out. Syaoran sighed, "I'm sorry." Takashi waved his hand for all to be quiet, "The person I want to get back at…is you Syaoran."

Syaoran looked at him, "W-w-what do you mean Tak?" "Stop calling me Tak!" Takashi yelled out, "I don't want a friend like you!" Syaoran started to get confused again, "I'm all confused Takashi…" "Oh you don't remember?" Takashi bit out horribly. Syaoran shook his head. Takashi chuckled again, "Let me help you remember then."

:------------------------------:

_**Flashback**_

_It was one year since they had both transformed. Takashi knew that the whole relationship with Syaoran and Kaori could never work out. "Syaoran…why are you even trying with that whore? I mean let's face it your baby could never survive," Takashi argued. Syaoran shook his head, "Tak! I've gotta at least try this once!" Takashi sighed, "Come on Syaoran…this is crazy talk. You already have her, and her son why do you need your own?" _

_Syaoran growled and pushed him towards the wall, "Shut up Tak! Don't you understand! I want a child…I've always wanted one! I want it to grow up with a family…one I've never had!" "Syaoran you idiot! Even if and that's a big IF here the child does survive what makes you think it'll grow in a good family! You and Kaori don't even TALK to each other!" Takashi yelled out._

_Syaoran winced, "I would take care of the child myself." "Well when the child dies, don't say I didn't warn you," Takashi mumbled softly and walked off._

:------------------------------:

_And Takashi was right, not too long after the argument Kaori had indeed lost the child. Feeling grief Takashi decided to visit his best friend, the last thing he wanted was for him and Syaoran to be in a fight in his time of need. When he entered the large mansion he saw Kaori on the couch in a sickly form. _

"_Syaoran?" he heard her mouth bitterly. "No, but I'm looking for him," Takashi answered smoothly. Kaori turned around, her skin had turned a sickly pale white and her eyes were now a soft gray, "Well he's not home if that's what you're thinking." "Oh?" Takashi asked surprised. Kaori smirked, "He ran off this morning, said he needed to tell the Queen something actually."_

_Takashi walked closer, "And what would that be exactly?" Kaori laughed bitterly, "You were played Tak." "Don't call me that," Takashi said. Kaori smiled, "Fine…but you were played like a fool. Just like I was."_

_Takashi looked at her confused, "What the fuck are you talking about Kaori." Kaori slowly got up from where she was sitting, "He's telling the Queen, who killed Hino." Takashi clenched his fists in rage, "What are you talking about Kaori." Kaori laughed evilly, "He's telling her everything Yamazaki. He's telling her, that you killed him and that your some animal!"_

_Takashi slapped her, "Don't make up lies!" Kaori smirked, "Oh? Lies you say? Give it two days Yamazaki…go in hiding. In two days there will be people hunting you down." Takashi swiftly walked away, his black cape flowing behind him, "I will not listen to your bullshit Ruo-san, Syaoran would never do that to me."_

_Kaori smirked and yelled out, "Trust me he would! If he could do this to me, his true love. Than trust me he could betray his best friend."_

:------------------------------:

_And Kaori had been right indeed after a few days it was posted everywhere that Takashi was a killer and was wanted. When he saw those posters rage flared inside him, he was going to get Syaoran back if it was the last thing he did._

_**End of Flashback**_

:------------------------------:

Syaoran looked startled, "That wasn't me Tak!" Takashi growled, "Don't take me for a retard Syaoran!" Syaoran slowly backed away, "Tak…we don't have to fight. This is all just an misunderstanding." Takashi started to laugh, "Misunderstanding? For years Syaoran…for years I have trained to get back at you. And now…this is my chance."

Syaoran stood up straight, "If that's the way you want to go. Than I'm willing, as long as you let Sakura go." Takashi grinned, "Neh…I think I want her as my mistress." Syaoran growled, "You wouldn't dare!" Takashi started laughing again, "Trust me…I would!"

Hino and Yue stepped up, "You better let Sakura go," Yue growled. Kaho and Touya also stepped up, "No!" "Let the games began," Takashi yelled out dramatically.

:------------------------------:

Sakura winced as her stomach started throbbing. She needed to get out of this room quickly. The baby was coming, she could feel it wanting to come out. _'Syaoran!' _she screamed using her mind. But it was no use he couldn't hear her through the barrier the others had placed up.

:------------------------------:

Syaoran winced as a fist made contact with his right check. "God Tak just listen to me for once!" Syaoran screamed trying to get him to listen. Takashi laughed bitterly, "I don't want to hear your fucking lies anymore Syaoran!" Takashi tried to kick Syaoran in the ribs, which he backed away just in time. Syaoran looked at his old friend tiredly, "God just let me see Sakura she should be ready anytime to give birth!" he pleaded.

Takashi just smiled, "Than you better defeat me." Growling in defeat Syaoran started to do a series of punches which Takashi easily beat. "Who do you think taught you to do that?" Takashi said lazily. This time it was Syaoran's turn to smirk, "But you didn't teach me to do this." With one swift movement Syaoran was able to elbow him in the ribs and than punch him straight in the face. Takashi fell backwards, wiping the trail of blood that was coming from his mouth.

"Nice," he said while smirking. A loud thud was heard and all you could see was Kaho and Touya on the floor grunting. "You can't fucking hit a woman!" Kaho snarled out. Yue sweatdropped, "Well I'm sure the rule can change if the woman is trying to KILL me!" Hino just sighed tiredly, "Guys, fuck concentrate! Where's Sakura?" Syaoran quickly brushed himself off, "Yeah where is she?"

Kaho and Touya slowly pushed themselves upwards and beside Takashi. "Is it time?" Touya asked looking at his master. Takashi nodded, "Did you really think we would return her that easily?" Syaoran started to glare at him, "What the fuck do you want now Tak?" Takashi chuckled, he pulled out a long silver knife and tossed it over to Syaoran, "You know what I want Syaoran."

Syaoran eyed the knife, it was a silver blade with a single cross at the end. It was called the death blade, him and Takashi had created it themselves when they were younger. It was a blade that could kill any vampire in just one swipe. "So?" Takashi said while smirking. "Just let me see my wife," Syaoran pleaded. Takashi shook his finger teasing, "No can do buddy. The blade first, than I'll release Sakura for your other friends."

Syaoran smiled bitterly, "I guess you won't listen to me?" Takashi smirked, "I don't want to hear your pathetic lies Syaoran."

Syaoran nodded his head and placed the blade towards his heart.


	20. Kenji

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hehehe you guys are silly didja reallie think I would kill off one of my main characters? Syaoran will live! Hehe I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Wow I can't believe how many reviews I got on the same day I posted…thank you soo much! And I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…I think it'll be the last chapter I update until september. Gomen! But I have to leave for Shanghai for the rest of the month so I won't have time. But I will make this chapter longer for you guys!_

_**Thanks: **AnimeObsessionFantasy, ori-chan, Bobo Suger Bugeta, Rushi Star, Sakura Mei Yunalesca, Vampire Jazzy, Angelikyte Alexiel, Broadway Belle, pink as can be, danger girl, FloverLover and Kawaii Bell arigatou for reviewing! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…and…please review! _

_**Chapter Twenty**_

:------------------------------:

Before the sword could make contact with his skin a loud piercing scream was heard causing everyone to focus on the dark pink wooden door. "Sakura!" Syaoran screamed and dropped the knife causing it to clatter to the floor. Touya was about to run towards his sister when Takashi held him back. Kaho hung onto Touya trying to keep balance.

Hino and Yue looked at each other worriedly it was time, and only in time would they know what was going to happen.

:------------------------------:

Syaoran had rushed into the room and looked at his surroundings. On the floor crumbled by the doorway was Sakura with large beads of sweat matted on her face. "Oh Saku…" he said and bent down and carried her bridal style to the couch on the kitchen.

"She's ready," he told all the on watchers. Yue and Hino nodded and looked towards the other, "If you want to save your sister," Yue started, "Than you better co-operate," Hino finished off.

Touya and Kaho nodded, and Takashi agreed grudgingly. Yue and Hino were to make the force field, while Touya and Kaho keep watch for any vampires that might attack them. Takashi on the other hand had decided to just stand and watch, while Syaoran was in charge of handling Sakura's pain and getting the baby.

"Come on babe you can do this," he said as Sakura grabbed onto his hand. "Syaoran! It hurts!" she wailed out. Syaoran wiped her face gently with a white cloth, "Think about how cute it's going look Saku." Sakura nodded as tears trailed down her checks, "It's not coming out Syaoran!" she cried out.

Syaoran kissed her softly on the lips as his stomach started aching painfully, "Come on Saku…just a little bit more, look I can see his small little head." Sakura smiled weakly but started to push harder since it wasn't hurting as much.

Syaoran smiled as he noticed her new boost of energy. "We can do this Sakura, me and you together."

:------------------------------:

Outside Kaho and Touya have already killed 17 vampires and counting. Kaho winced as she held onto her side, "This is going to hurt like a bitch in the morning." Touya chuckled, "Would you like me to help you?" he asked suggestively. Kaho just smirked as she high kicked right beside Touya's head hitting a vampire from behind, "No thanks…just watch your side."

Touya smiled along with his wife, "We're going to have a nephew." Kaho nodded her head, smiling happily, "I think…I think master is wrong." Touya nodded, "Did you see that just now?" Kaho nodded, "Syaoran-san really does love your little sister." Touya nodded, "So?"

Kaho shrugged her shoulders, "We must obey master no matter what." Touya nodded as he looked up towards the sky, "I hope they're okay in there."

:------------------------------:

Takashi watched as Syaoran soothed his wife. His fist clenched in anger, how did they're friendship turn out like this. Before he knew it a soft crying was heard. He looked up and noticed Syaoran was holding a young healthy boy. Slowly he took steps towards the two, "What are you going to name him?"

Like he was noticing him for the first time Syaoran looked back and smiled, "Kenji…Kenji Li." Sakura smiled as she looked at the two tiredly, "Can I hold him?" Syaoran chuckled and handed her the little baby. Sakura cooed as the baby touched her with his little hands, "Our baby Syaoran…"

Syaoran suddenly felt cold droplets fall onto him and looked upwards, "Tak-"

Takashi was standing there crying as he watched the two, "I'm sorry," he mumbled softly. Syaoran smiled and stood up, "We're best friends Tak…always." Takashi grinned and the two hugged tightly, "But…" Syaoran just hit him gently, "I think Kaori planned the whole thing…but it doesn't matter now okay?"

Takashi nodded and looked over towards the child, "Can I hold him?" Sakura pouted but than smiled cutely, "Of course…I'm getting a little tired anyways." Syaoran chuckled, "I'm so proud of you my love. You had a big day." Sakura nodded her head and allowed him to carry her. "I'll take Sakura up first." Takashi nodded as he held onto the little boy.

Syaoran swiftly carried Sakura to her old room. Takashi looked down at the little boy. He was already growing little hairs of brown, but what stood out the most was his bright emerald eyes, _'Just like his mothers,' _a soft voice commented in his head. Takashi looked up and smiled at Syaoran as he slowly handed him the child.

"Teach it well," Takashi said gently. Syaoran nodded, "What are you going to do now?" "Find Kaori," Takashi muttered out bitterly. "What…you mean…" Takashi nodded, "Her along with Hino are still alive. And they also have another one with them…I haven't been able to find out who yet."

Syaoran nodded, "Join us Tak…just like the old times." Takashi shook his head, "No…not this time. This time I must make things right, but will you do me this one favour?" Syaoran grinned, "Of course just name it." Takashi looked downwards, "Take care of Kaho and Touya…they still need much training if they want to survive in the real world." Syaoran nodded in understanding, "How did they…"

"Become vampires?" Takashi finished for him. Syaoran nodded. Takashi grinned, "You should ask them." Syaoran just chuckled, "Same as always eh Tak? You and your secrecy." Takashi grinned, "I'll leave once I return telling them what to do." Syaoran looked at him worriedly, "Are you sure you want to do this? This is three ancients we're talking about…and one of them has the secret power…you…"

Takashi shut him off, "Don't worry about me. Worry about your wife and child now Syaoran. It's time for me to do something important." Syaoran looked away, "Just don't die on me." Takashi started to chuckled, "Me? Die? Don't worry you'll die before I do Syaoran." Syaoran smiled.

:------------------------------:

True to his words after the other returned they said their farewells and he was off. Touya and Kaho were now to stay with the others and were no longer controlled by Takashi. Although Syaoran was worried about his friend, he knew Takashi was right.

Right now all he should focus on was his wife and child, they were the two who needed him the most. After some consideration they all decided to return to the mansion since it had better protection with the three walls they had put up before.

Sakura had fallen asleep right when they reached the mansion, she hadn't even bothered taking a packet of blood. The baby, Kenji, was safely tucked in the carriage right next to their room.

The rest of the group were down in the living room healing up their wounds from they're battle not too long ago. For once, this night was somewhat peaceful. And now with the baby born, more vampires were bound to come to take him. But he would never allow anyone to do that, if that meant killing all the vampires in the world, than that's what he'll do.

Touya and Kaho are slowly accepting everything. Their loss of a master, their hatred for Syaoran gone, and their new nephew, Kenji.

:------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

A soft humming sound awakened her as she walked over towards the baby carriage. She cooed at the serene looking face of the baby. His green eyes were glowing brightly and was he smiling cutely at her. Sakura touched his soft pink check, "My little Kenji," she said softly as she gave the baby a light kiss.

Strong arms wrapped behind her as she turned around, "Our little Kenji." Sakura giggled, "Okay Syao, our little Kenji." Syaoran smirked and kissed her on the temple, "When do you think he'll grow as old as Hino?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "I hope not soon, I don't want him to grow up too fast." Syaoran nodded in agreement, "Want to keep him in his little peace."

Sakura smiled her famous smile, "Children are so innocent." Syaoran hugged her tighter, "Yeah, we'll have to teach it to feed soon." Sakura looked at him shocked, "Soon?" Syaoran nodded, "Hino learned to feed when he was three months old." "Three months old! But…he's still a little baby," Sakura complained.

Syaoran chuckled, "My love, by the time Kenji's three months old, he'll have the maturity of a three year old." Sakura plopped down on her bed, "But…I don't know how to be a good mother yet…" Syaoran kissed her gently, "Shh, I'm here remember? I raised Hino okay, and plus I'm sure you'll make a fantastic mother. I mean you're Sakura."

Sakura giggled, "Okay…okay…but we have to tape everything!" Syaoran chuckled and picked up the little baby, "Yeah, everything."

:------------------------------:

When the couple walked down the stairs a pleasant surprise was waiting for them. There were three neatly wrapped up presents with four grinning faces. "Congratulations!" they shouted at the family. Sakura giggled as she looked at Kenji, "Look at what everyone did for you." Kenji just stared at her with wide eyes causing her to laugh even harder. Syaoran smiled and thanked everyone for doing this for them. Also in the middle was a large pitcher of red liquid.

"I added some alcohol," Hino proclaimed proudly. Sakura raised a brow, "Should I be thankful?" she asked causing everyone to laugh. Hino sweatdropped and than started to chuckle, "Well I mean, you haven't tried it until you've tried my specially made drink."

Sakura smiled while Syaoran wrapped his arm around her, "Well, let's eat!" The six drank the specially made drink as Kenji stayed in Sakura's arms.

"So, how did you become vampires onii-chan?" Sakura asked softly while looking at her brother. Touya furrowed his eyebrows, "I was worried about you." Sakura looked up, "Gomen…" Kaho touched her arm gently, "Nothing to be sorry about. Touya and I haven't been happier. We finally lived to watch you have a child and get married."

Sakura brightened, and gave Kenji to Syaoran as she walked over towards her brother and gave him a tight hug, "God, I missed you onii-chan!" Touya chuckled has he embraced her tightly, "Me too kaijuu." Sakura growled and stomped on his foot, "Sakura ne kaijuu!" she yelled out causing everyone to laugh at her.

Sakura sat back down and leaned onto Syaoran. Touya sighed and looked towards his wife, "Maybe we'll tell you guys what happened one day." Kaho nodded, "It's a really long story, and Saku…you still look really tired." Sakura smiled lazily and laid back down again, "That's true."

Yue started looking serious again, "So who were the other people we were fighting that day?" Suddenly Touya and Kaho's happy faces were gone and replaced by dark masks, "We only know two of them, Kaori and Hino."

Syaoran nodded, "Yeah…Takashi told me." Sakura looked up at the group worriedly, "What do they want from us Syaoran?" she whimpered. Syaoran pulled her closer towards him, "That I'm not sure of." "But that doesn't explain the third person," Hino interrupted them.

Kaho nodded, "We never found out who that was. But I know he's a new vampire. But strong nonetheless. He must've drank from both the ancients." Yue looked worried. Sakura turned towards him and held onto the silver haired man's hand, "What's wrong?"

Yue forced a smile, "Nothing," he said as he stood up and walked away. The whole group stared as he left the room. Sakura suddenly got up also and looked apologetically to Syaoran, "Sorry to cut this party short…but I think I should check up on him." The others smiled and nodded their heads while Sakura followed in Yue's path.

:------------------------------:

Yue turned when he noticed Sakura was following him. "What is it?" he asked stiffly. Sakura walked closer, "Thinking about him again?" Yue turned away, "It doesn't matter." Sakura grabbed onto his shoulder, "It matters to me Yue, you're my friend, my brother, my family, we can make through this together."

Yue shook his head as crystal tears fell from his face, "Why can't I just forget?" Sakura bit on her bottom lip, "You never forget Yue…I mean look at me." Yue looked up, his silver eyes thinking, "But…" Sakura smiled encouragingly, "Maybe it's time you went back?"

Yue looked at her surprise, "But…yo-" Sakura covered his mouth with the palm of her hand, "Yue…I have everyone else here to protect me. You should go back." Yue sighed as he looked at her, "But I promised I would protect you…" Sakura smiled cutely, "And you did protect me. But Yue…you can't just spend your life making me happy. What about yourself? It's okay to be selfish."

Yue looked at her and embraced her tightly, "You're right…I'll go back. But don't attack until I return. Promise me that Cherry. And I promise I'll return before one full week passes." Sakura nodded her head, "Okay…you should leave now. I'll tell the others later." Yue chuckled, "Thanks Cherry." Sakura smiled and hugged him tightly as he kissed her hair gently, "No problem Yue."

:------------------------------:

When Sakura returned back to the main room she noticed everyone was sitting on the couch in the living room. Syaoran was the first to notice her, "How did it go?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." Syaoran raised a brow but didn't question her any further. Hino suddenly got up and said swiftly, "I need to go out for a second." Kaho was about to say something when he disappeared.

Kaho quickly shut her mouth and looked towards Syaoran. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know what was going on either. Touya also looked at Syaoran with an explanation. Fed up with the silence Sakura stood up, "What's going on!"

Syaoran sighed tiredly and looked at Sakura, "I don't know…after Yue left Hino started acting all weird." Sakura looked at them confused, "Nani?" Kaho nodded, "Yeah…he wouldn't talk much. He was all angry that it started to scare the baby so we placed him upstairs." Sakura nodded her head, "Why did you ask him what was wrong?" she asked Syaoran.

Syaoran sighed, "Well…I don't know. He hasn't been the same since he's been here." Touya gruffly stood up, "Sitting here speculating won't get us anywhere. Either one of us follows him, or we should all just go to sleep." Syaoran nodded his head, "You three should sleep, I'll wait for him to return." Kaho and Touya walked up the long marble staircase and into their rooms.

Sakura turned towards her husband, "Do you know something Syaoran?" Syaoran turned towards her, "It's about his dad." Sakura looked at him confused, "What about his dad?" Syaoran shrugged, "I'm not sure…Hino isn't telling me something." Sakura sighed, "Yue's leaving tonight." Syaoran looked up shocked, "Really?" Sakura nodded her head, "He wants to go back…to find himself again."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran questioned. Sakura smiled, "He needs to do something for himself. He'll return though. He told me that we have to wait a week for his return. So he can help us fight." Syaoran grinned, "I guess he was good for something after all."

Sakura smacked him lightly on the arm, "He's my friend. Don't talk about him like that." Syaoran chuckled, "Okay, okay, but really you should go to bed Sakura." Sakura stifled a yawn and smiled at him sheepishly, "Okay…night Syaoran-kun." Syaoran kissed her soundly on the lips, "Night, say night to Kenji for me." "Can do," Sakura said while smiling happily.

:------------------------------:

Yue turned back to glance at the tall mansion. _'Don't worry Sakura, I'll be back before you even know it.' _He flew swiftly in the wind towards the airport, he had to make it there soon if he wanted to make it through the night. The sun was ready to rise soon, and he didn't have that long. Yue glanced up as he watched a figure near him. "Wha-" "Don't come back!" a gruff voice hollered and placed a swift blow on his face causing him to fall back and hit his head.

Yue shook his head trying to gain consciousness, but it was no use, he fainted right there as the sun slowly rose up from it's slumber.

:------------------------------:

"What's going on!" Syaoran growled out as Hino returned home with dirt all over his clothes. "I just went out for a walk," he said swiftly and tried to walk past him when Syaoran cut his path. "What is wrong?" Syaoran asked again, gently this time. Hino sighed, "I…I have to go." Syaoran looked at him surprised, "This is about your parents isn't it?" "I have to do this Syaoran…I'm sorry."

Syaoran looked away, "If you leave this house, never come back," he bit out bitterly. Hino looked at him with his blue eyes filled with sadness, but soon he disappeared into the night air. Syaoran turned back, "What have I done?" he muttered out.


	21. Children

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Wow…wrote this in Shanghai…I jus love my fans that I forced myself to finish this chapter…ooh my love for you guys! Hope you guys enjoy…and…hmmm just Touya and Kaho's past…next chapter is going to be dramatic…and prob make you mad at mi…haha I mean they can't always stay a nice group together can they?_

_**Thanks: **MewMewPower389, Sakura Mei Yunalesca, Kawaii Bell, AnimeObsessionFantasy, ori-chan, Rushi Star, VampireJazzy, Broadway Belle, FloverLover, and Angelikyte Alexiel hope you guys enjoy this chapter! _

_**Chapter Twenty One**_

:------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

She sat on the kitchen stool while getting some blood from the fridge. "Hello," a gentle voice rang out. Sakura swiftly turned around and smiled, "Kaho-san." Kaho smiled in return and sat down, "Can you pass me one?" Sakura nodded her head and passed a packet to Kaho.

"So how's Kenji?" Kaho asked while drinking the blood hungrily. Sakura eyes started to glow a deep green when she thought of her son. Just the pure thought of him got her excited and filled with happiness. "He's still sleeping upstairs."

Kaho nodded, "Never lose him," she said while drifting off slowly. "Hoe?" Sakura asked looking at her sister in law worriedly. Kaho shook her head, "It's nothing." Sakura smiled sadly, "Kaho, your family. And…I never got to know you so let me start now. What's wrong?"

Kaho took a deep breath while touching Sakura's check gently, "We had to leave your children." Sakura watched as tears fell from the woman's soft red eyes. "Gomen…" Sakura said softly, "I should've looked for you guys to help you." Kaho shook her head, her soft brown hair flowing across her shoulders, "No…it's our own fault."

"Hoe?" Sakura asked now confused. "Stop asking questions, kaijuu," a loud voice boomed behind her. Sakura spun around and stuck her tongue out, "Mou! Sakura ne kaijuu! And…I want to know what happened." Touya chuckled and ruffled Sakura's neatly combed hair, "It doesn't matter. Little girls shouldn't worry about adult business."

Sakura pouted, "Onii-chan! I'm not a child anymore." Touya chuckled embarrassedly, "Gomen, gomen. It's just you look like an 18 year old." Sakura stomped on his foot, "Mou! Stop making fun of me!" Kaho giggled and separated the two siblings, "You guys are going to wake Syaoran and the baby up."

"It's already too late for that," Syaoran said while walking down the marble blue staircase. Sakura quickly ran towards him and took the baby out of his arms. "Aww, how's mommy little boy?" she cooed at the little baby. Syaoran chuckled as he watched the mother of his child, "He just woke up from all the screaming." "Aww, did your mean uncle wake you up?" Sakura asked the baby cutely, " 'cos you don't have to worry, mommy's going to beat him up for you!"

Touya sweatdropped, "Sakura…you were yelling too." Sakura stuck her tongue out, "Shh! You're teaching the baby to argue back! Isn't he Kenji?" Syaoran chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her and placed a soft kiss on her neck, "Touya and I decided to go out to hunt today." Sakura nodded, "Gomen Syaoran-kun…for allowing Yue to leave. I know it must be hard to make you wait…but I promised him."

Syaoran nodded, "Don't worry, but if he isn't back when the weeks finished we're going without him." Sakura smiled, "Arigatou. I'm sure he'll be back, he never breaks his promises." "Can we go yet?" Touya asked tiredly while pushing Syaoran towards the doorway. Kaho and Sakura giggled at the sight.

:------------------------------:

While the two were waiting they decided to teach Kenji how to walk. "Mou…are you sure this isn't too fast?" Sakura questioned looking worriedly at her barely crawling son. Kaho giggled, "Saku…stop worrying. Vampires grow faster than humans." Sakura nodded her head unconvinced. Ever so slowly Kenji started using his muscles and was able to pick himself up on all fours.

"Kawaii!" Kaho screamed causing Kenji to stumble again. Sakura growled, "Kaho!" Kaho laughed nervously, "Oh watch he's doing it again!" Sure enough Kenji had slowly picked himself up again and was crawling over towards Sakura. Sakura felt tears up in her eyes, "Aww, my little baby is crawling," she cooed. Kenji gurgled and took one of his chubby little hands to touch his mother causing him to stumble again.

He was about to cry when Sakura scooped him up in her arms. Kenji started to giggle as his eyes lit up. On the floor Kaho smiled sadly at the mother and son. She didn't even notice she was crying until she felt her left check. She was about to walk away when Sakura touched her shoulder gently. "You should talk about it Kaho…it isn't good to keep things inside." Kaho looked up into those emerald orbs nodding slowly. "I supposed, but Touya…" she started but Sakura hushed her.

"This is you we're talking about. Who cares about my brother?" Sakura snarled out. Kaho giggled, "Okay…it started with Touya getting worried since after that visit you never bothered returning to visit us."

:------------------------------:

_**Flashback**_

"_Touya!" Kaho yelled trying to stop her husband from pacing. "…I don't get it Kaho…first she visits us and than we don't hear a word from her ever again. Something must of happened!" he tried to reason. Kaho shook her head, "I don't know Touya…she's with her husband now living her life. Calm down."_

_Touya shook his head, "That's the thing! I did research on her husband. He died 700 years ago!" Kaho growled, "Touya! Get reasonable! There's probably millions of people with the same names!" Touya shook his head furiously, "Not just that…but they look exactly the same!" "You're exaggerating," Kaho protested. Touya growled and shoved a piece of paper at her, "No that's her husband."_

"_You have anything to compare it to?" Kaho questioned. Touya stood there with nothing to say, in truth he had NEVER asked Sakura for a picture of Syaoran. "This is more than a coincidence though don't you see Kaho?" Touya tried to protest. Kaho sighed tiredly, "Fine, fine. We'll try to contact your sister. But if we find nothing, you're going to stop all this craziness!" Touya slowly nodded his head, this was his chance to prove himself._

_**End of Flashback**_

:------------------------------:

"Doushite?" Sakura questioned looking at Kaho with tears staining her emerald pools. Kaho laughed and embraced the young girl, "Oh Saku-chan, no matter what you're family. Touya and I both love you, and we were willing to do anything to find you." Sakura giggled as the tears slowly streaked down her checks, "Arigatou Kaho…for everything…and for taking care of Touya."

Kaho smiled brightly, "Yeah…and of course knowing your brother…the stubborn fool he was, he wouldn't even give up when we were losing all hope." Sakura blushed embarrassedly, "That's Touya for you."

:------------------------------:

_**Flashback**_

"_Touya…" Kaho groaned tiredly, "It's almost been a year…and you haven't found out anything…what makes you think we can find her now?" Touya ruffled out his hair, "We're so close Kaho…please just give me some more time." Kaho looked at her husband with sad eyes, "What about the kids Touya? Mom and dad can't keep taking care of them for us. And what if we never find her? Are we still going to keep searching forever?"_

_Touya looked at his wife and nodded his head, "Just give me a few more months Kaho…I promise just three more months." Kaho smiled sadly, "Okay…only because I love her too." Touya embraced his wife tightly, "Arigatou Kaho."_

_**End of Flashback**_

:------------------------------:

Sakura gasped, "How…how did you do it?" Kaho laughed, "It does seem pretty stupid now that I look back at it. But Touya and I both don't regret it. Do you think Touya would ever be able to live knowing that you were out here in the world somewhere living on your own. With who knows WHAT as a husband." Sakura giggled, "Sometimes I'm glad I have him as an onii-chan."

Kaho nodded, "He may not always show it…but he does love you." Sakura smiled brightly, "I know. So what happened?" Kaho sighed, "He finally found the information we needed. We found out about master."

:------------------------------:

_**Flashback**_

"_Kaho, I think I've found it," Touya said as he plopped down on the leather couch. Kaho sat down beside her husband, although she didn't completely agree with his foolishness she knew this is what he needed to do. "What did you find out?" Kaho questioned as she looked at Touya's worried expression._

_Touya showed her a piece of paper, "I've seen this man before Kaho…I'm positive of it! Out at night sometimes…Takashi Yamazaki, he was in Syaoran's time!" "What are you suggesting?" Kaho asked startled by his loud outburst. "They're vampires Kaho…and they're making Sakura into one of them." Kaho was stunned by his answer, out of all the things she was expecting, being vampires wasn't one of them, "Touya…"_

_Touya shook his head furiously, "Please believe me Kaho…I'll prove it to you! I'll prove it to you tonight!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

:------------------------------:

Sakura gripped onto the pillow she was holding tightly. This felt like a horror movie soon coming to a close. "And…" Sakura urged Kaho to continue. Kaho smiled sadly, "Well that night…I refused to leave without at least visiting the kids…Touya was absolutely positive with his answer…I wasn't about to argue with him."

Sakura nodded her head, "He wouldn't have given up anyways." Kaho giggled, "True. Well…that night we indeed did go out and look for master."

:------------------------------:

_**Flashback**_

_Kaho and Touya slowly walked through the dark alleys. "Touya…it's getting dark maybe we should go back?" a frightened Kaho said while latching onto Touya. Touya held onto his wife tightly, "Don't worry…I'm sure he's nearby." Kaho was unsure but nodded her head anyways._

_She watched as the street lights flickered on and off. The wind starting blowing rustling the leaves around them. Kaho clutched onto Touya harder, "What's going on?" Touya looked around, "Come out you vampire!"_

_A loud chuckling was heard, "Do you really want your sister back?" a voice echoed through the walls. Touya growled, "Give Sakura back!" The chuckling continued, "Do you hate Syaoran?" it continued. "How do you know him?" Touya argued back._

_The lights flickered back on as a shadowy figure slowly hovered down towards them. "Than join me," the figure voiced out in a hollow voice. "Who are you?" Kaho screamed finally finding her voice._

"_Takashi Yamazaki, Duke Li Syaoran's ex-best friend. I can transform you into one of us. And than you can defeat him and take your sister back," the man answered._

_Touya took a step forward but Kaho held him back, "How do we know it's really you?" The cloaked figure slowly took off his hood revealing a pale skin with dark brown eyes and hair. "Would you like to see my fangs?" he asked with a smirk. Touya growled, "Enough of the small talk, I just want my sister back!" _

_Takashi smirked as his eyes turned a bright red and he opened his mouth revealing two sharp fangs._

_**End of Flashback**_

:------------------------------:

"So what happened to your children?" Sakura asked worriedly. Kaho smiled sadly, "They believed we died in an accident…and the three of us searched for you for all these years. But of course being a mother…I couldn't just leave them there all alone...so I always came to visit, to watch over them."

Sakura hugged her, "Thank you." Kaho giggled, "Well…seeing you with Kenji right now…it's worth it." Sakura smiled, "I'm glad…do you want to see him? I mean it's around feeding time." Kaho's whole face brightened, "Honto?" Sakura giggled, "Of course."

Kaho happily walked up the stairs as Sakura got a packet of blood from the refrigerator. Suddenly a loud echo was heard. She felt a voice penetrating through her skull. Groaning she slowly crouched down pain vibrating through ever fiber of her being.

The voice was calling her, asking for her to come closer. Slowly with each step she walked towards the doorway. The voice becoming stronger with each step. "Sakura is the blood ready?" Kaho's voice penetrated through the echoing snapping Sakura out of her trance. Sakura turned around, beads of sweat dripping down her face. "C-c-coming!" Sakura took one last glance at the door but shook her head, _'No…they're with me now. No one else can be calling me.'_


	22. Another Kidnapping?

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Yay! I decided to write the next chapter…three cheers for me! Okay…something MORE exciting for this chapter…it's a cliffy…hahaha I love doing that…I'll try to post the next chapter ASAP but please enjoy!_

_**Thanks: **Angelikyte Alexiel, Kawaii Bell, Sakura Mei Yunalesca, MCREADER, VampireJazzy, FloverLover, Rushi Star, ori-chan, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Broadway Belle, pink as can be, MewMewPower389, and Bobo Suger Bugeta thanks so much for reading and reviewing! And about the history, yeah it IS a little weird but he promised his dad, and…I didn't know what else to say…my bad? But…I mean it's somewhat logical right? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter…and SOO SORRY for it being so late…please enjoy! Also I KNOW it's short…but I really wanted to get the next chapter out for you guys…I feel sooo bad for taking so long._

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

:----------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

She looked down at the baby as Kaho smiled happily rocking him back and fourth. "He looks a lot like you," Kaho commented as Sakura fed him the blood. Sakura blushed, "Arigatou." Kaho nodded as she walked off towards the balcony, "Where is Yue anyways?" Sakura smiled as she walked behind her, "That…is a secret."

Kaho giggled, "Okay, I understand, but are you sure he's going to be back?" For once Sakura had a frown on her face, "Before I was sure…but…I don't know sometimes I get a feeling that something is terribly wrong."

Kaho had no comment on that, she just continued to rock the little baby.

From behind the guys came knocked on the door interrupting their conversation. "So what are you two ladies talking about?" Syaoran asked while taking the baby gently from Kaho. Kaho giggled, "Girl stuff."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "How about you two? You guys just disappeared on us." Touya opened his mouth to answer but Syaoran elbowed him in the gut, "Nothing my love." Touya snarled but kept his mouth shut. Sakura raised a brow, "Are you two lying to me?"

Syaoran grinned, "Of course not I love you Sakura. I don't need to keep secrets from you." Sakura sighed but nodded her head, "Have you guys found any sign of Yue returning yet?" Touya shook his head in sadness, "Sorry, kajuu but we couldn't find him at all."

Sakura forced a smile, "It's nothing big, I mean we still have three days before the week is complete." Syaoran nodded but than argued, "But we have to make the plans." "You can make them, and than inform Yue," Kaho counted. Sakura nodded her head.

Syaoran smirked, "Okay, okay, than I think Touya and I should be off." Sakura sighed as she took Kenji away from him, "Okay…just come back when you can. I feel like I don't even have a husband nowadays. You're never around."

Touya chuckled, "Good!" He grabbed Syaoran and dragged him off causing the other two to laugh. "Sh-o-o-wun," Kenji say cutely as Syaoran froze in his spot causing Touya to stumbled.

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes, "Kenji say it again baby." "Sh-o-wun!" he said faster this time. Sakura giggled and placed the baby closer to her, "Aww! Kenji knows how to talk!" Syaoran frowned, "Yeah…but he's calling me Showun…not daddy." Sakura pouted, "Aww, is Showun sad? Does he need mommy to give him a little kiss?"

"Mum…ee!" Kenji said while giggling. Sakura gasped again as she spun him around, "He called me mommy!" This caused Syaoran to pout, "Why does he call you mommy and not me daddy?" Sakura giggled as Kenji pointed towards Syaoran again and called him Showun. Sakura kissed Syaoran lightly on the lips, "Don't worry, I'll teach him to call you daddy…you and Touya should start working now." Syaoran got all serious again and nodded, "Right, let's go Touya."

Touya sighed and followed him out. Kaho gazed at the smiling mother, "You're great at that." "Hoe?" Sakura asked as she looked up at her. "You're a great mother…you're going to change the world one day." Sakura smiled sadly as a single tear trailed from her emerald eye, she wasn't sure why, but somehow knowing she would change the world was making her unhappy.

_**Syaoran**_

The two sat in the study as Syaoran ruffled his hair in frustration, "What am I going to do!" Touya sighed shaking his head, "It isn't your fault that Hino jr left." Syaoran raised a brow, "Hino jr?" "Well we can't keep calling them both Hino," Touya explained. Syaoran nodded his head, "Demo…I'm sure it was something I said that caused him to leave."

Touya shook his head, "No…I think it was something else." "Nani?" Syaoran asked in confusion. Touya shrugged his shoulders, "Just call it a hunch…but every time you would mention his mother and father he would tense up." "Honto?" Touya nodded, "I'm positive…maybe it's something relating them?"

Syaoran suddenly stood up, "What if he had been keeping contact with his parents this whole time?"

_**Yue**_

He slowly opened his eyes as he saw a bright light. "Yue?" a soft gentle voice interrupted his thoughts. Yue gasped as he saw the person beside him, "No…it couldn't be…"

_**Sakura**_

Soon a week had past since the leaving of Yue. She sat by the side of her bed impatiently. _'Where are you Yue?' _she thought as she remembered his words, _'you promised to come before one full week passes, where in the world are you?'_

Suddenly the voices came again, the strong booming voices echoing through her head. She clutched her head tightly trying to get rid of the noise. It was a good thing everyone else was away right now; she didn't know how she would be able to explain everything to them. She wasn't sure exactly what the voices were saying, but she could tell that it was from a male. It was also a really familiar voice; she knew that she had heard it before.

She looked around watching as Kenji slowly crawled around on her bed. She watched as he tried to reach her but she mentally pushed him away, she couldn't let him get close to her, scared of how she might react if the voices got louder.

Kenji suddenly started crying causing her head to feel like it was exploding. She knew that the others were out looking for Yue and finishing their preparations so decided not to interrupt him, she would handle this herself. Suddenly a darkened figure appeared by her balcony. The fright of losing her baby seared through her, ignoring the pain she quickly got up and placed an illusion over him, "Please stay safe Kenji," she said softly as the figure opened the doors. She screamed as she felt a piece of cloth cover her mouth and slowly her eyes drooped tiredly.

_**Touya**_

Syaoran suddenly turned around startling the brown haired man. "What's wrong?" Touya questioned causing Kaho to stop from her search also. "Fuck!" he yelled and quickly teleported back. Kaho turned to Touya in worry and they both teleported back also.

:----------------------------------:

Syaoran gasped at the sight in front of him. A black figure suddenly disappeared only leaving a sheet of paper behind. Syaoran slowly crouched down to pick it up, analyzing it slowly.

'_If you want your wife back, come meet me at our old spot.'_

Touya looked over his shoulder, "How are we supposed to know who that's from?" Syaoran crumpled the paper up, "I know who it's from," he snarled out.

"Who?" Kaho questioned looking at him worriedly. "It doesn't matter, I have to go," Syaoran said hurriedly and was about to teleport away when Touya grabbed his arm. "I can't stop you from leaving, but you better get me my little sister back. I promised my dad I would take care of her." Kaho sighed, "And remember, come back before sun rise…you only have three hours."

Syaoran nodded and teleported into the night.

:----------------------------------:

When he reached the finely furnished place it made his skin crawl, the familiar wall paper and furnishings. He had teleported back to the place that it had all started. Hong Kong.

He noticed that there were signs everywhere telling people not to enter since it is a historic place. _'Historic,' _Syaoran thought disgusted. "So you came," a strong voice commented behind him. Syaoran quickly turned around and noticed the fireplace had started flaming again and on the dining table was Sakura.

"Let my wife go!" Syaoran hollered. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Hino scolded, "You wouldn't want to wake up your darling wife. She sure is a beauty isn't she? Just like your Kaori." Syaoran growled, "You better not hurt her if you know what's good for you!"

Hino chuckled, "And who would stop me if I do?" Syaoran took a step forward, "I would never forgive you if you do!" Hino smirked, his gold eyes gleaming with delight, "I have a preposition for you."


	23. The Battle Begins

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Oh, so have you guys seen my new story? Lol…well if you haven't please try it? Hahahaha…I know I keep starting new ones, even though I haven't finished all my current ones…but I honestly just LOVE writing…especially for fans like you guys!_

_**Thanks: **My Free Hand, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Rushi Star, MewMewPower389, pink as can be, MCREADER, VampireJazzy, FlowerLover, ori-chan, Broadway Belle, Kawaii Bell, and Angelikyte Alexiel thank you so much for reading my story thus far…hope you guys enjoy this chapter…and well please read and review! Lots of Love!_

**_Chapter Twenty Three_**

:----------------------------------:

_Sakura_

Sakura shivered as she eyed her surroundings, "Where am I?" she asked softly. A loud giggling was heard and Sakura looked around trying to find the voice, it was filled with concrete and with no doorway. "You won't be able to escape," the voice continued. It was a soft voice, but Sakura could sense the bitterness in her tone.

"Who are you?" Sakura screamed out trying to find the voice. "You won't see me, unless I want you too!" a voice screamed out as a figure suddenly appeared in front of her. "Kaori…" Sakura mouthed when she saw a clear glance at the figure. The voice continued to giggle, "So I guess Syaoran had mentioned something about me? Guess you never truly forget your first love."

Sakura growled, "What do you want from you, you fucking slut!" "Tsk, tsk, tsk," Kaori scolded as she walked around her, "I don't see what's so good about you; you're just a copy of me." Sakura pounced forward only to be pushed backwards and bounced off the wall. She sucked in the pain, "Who would want to be like you?"

Kaori smirked, "You shouldn't be talking, Sakura. But don't worry, your boy will be here soon enough to get you, and when he does…your son and husband will be ours!" With that she disappeared leaving Sakura alone in the coldness. Tears welled in her eyes; she tried to hold it in, but to no avail. _'Please Syaoran…Kenji…don't come.' _

:----------------------------------:

_**Touya**_

Tensely he walked back and forth, "I find my sister…and now look at this!" he growled out. Kaho sighed, "Touya…it isn't your fault. And Syaoran's out there looking for her, don't worry, he'll get her back." Touya punched the wall, "He better bring her back, or he won't live to see another day."

Kaho sighed tiredly, "Touya…making threats won't get your sister back." Touya sighed, "What can I do than Kaho? She's my sister…for gods sake…I can't even protect her, what kind of an older brother am I?" Kaho didn't say anything as she noticed Syaoran returning. "I couldn't find her," were his simple words as he swiftly walked past him, but Touya held him back.

"What happened?" Touya growled. Syaoran shook him off, "In two days we'll get her, but where's Yue?" Kaho shook her head, "He hasn't come back yet." Syaoran sighed tiredly, "Fuck!...Someone's got him too than."

Touya crossed his arms, "Than what are we going to do. Do you think only the three of us can take him on?" Syaoran clenched his fists, "Even if we can't take them on, we're going to have to."

:----------------------------------:

_**Syaoran**_

During the next two days, they had spent training and making sure they had enough strength for the big day. Kaho and Touya were tense, but it was nothing compared to how Syaoran was. Syaoran was…unfazed almost. He spent his time planning, training and than resting. Touya questioned him, but Syaoran would just answer he had more important things to worry about than just being stressed about how Sakura is.

Although Touya didn't agree with this, he couldn't do anything, Syaoran was doing most of the planning, Touya couldn't get his sister out on his own. After giving up on Hino JR and Yue returning, it was soon the big day. The final battle.

:----------------------------------:

Kaori paced around pissed at the outcome, "Why haven't they come yet!" she growled out. Hino touched her shoulder gently, "Don't worry my love, our son and I have this whole thing planned." Kaori frowned, "You better, I want to get back at him for treating me like this! And…for almost killing you!"

Hino chuckled, "Of course my love, oh and our son found something the other day." "Oh really?" Kaori questioned as her whole face lit up. Hino nodded and clapped his hands causing Hino JR to walk in dragging a large form. "Oh…Takashi," Kaori cried happily.

Takashi spat at her, "Don't fucking say my name you slut!" Kaori laughed along with Hino, "You shouldn't be talking." Takashi growled, "Kill me and be done with it!" "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What would be the fun in that?" Takashi tried to pounce at her but Hino Jr had a tight grip on him. Hino walked up to him and kneed him hard in the stomach, "We need you to live until Syaoran comes. That will be when the party begins."

Hino Jr dragged him off as Hino wrapped his arms around his wife, "Don't worry Kay, my little brother will be here soon." Kaori pouted, "Oh why can't it be sooner." Hino chuckled, "Be patient Kay."

:----------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

She looked up as she felt another presence, "Who's there!" Hino Jr and Takashi appeared, "Shut up you tramp." "Hino?" Sakura asked looking at him. Hino Jr laughed, "Surprised." Sakura looked up and watched him, "How come…why?"

Hino Jr laughed, "You're very naive Sakura…here," he said and trusted Takashi towards her. "What the…" Sakura asked confused. "Don't worry auntie…Syaoran will be here to get you soon." Before Sakura could retort back, Hino Jr had already disappeared. "Takashi-san…are you okay?"

Takashi groggily looked up, "Sakura?" Sakura nodded, "Don't move…get some rest. I'll give you the extra blood Kaori gave me this morning."

:----------------------------------:

_**Syaoran**_

He stared at the large building, _'This is it guys,' _he proclaimed as his black cape flowed in the wind behind him. Kaho and Touya landed beside him not too long after, _'You guys remember the plan?' _he asked them. Touya growled inwardly, _'Fuck Syaoran let's go already!' _Without waiting any further the three entered the building, they were either going to make it out of there alive together, or die together.

:----------------------------------:

_**Hino**_

Kaori sat calmly on the couch by the fireplace as Hino and Hino Jr stood together. _'Did you tell them?' _Hino Jr asked his father. Hino cleared his throat and walked towards his wife, "Kay…are you ready?" Kaori stood up swiftly and smirked, "This time…it's my turn to get revenge," she proclaimed as her blue eyes turned into a blood red and her fangs appeared. _'I'm ready for you this time Syaoran…and this time I will win.'_

:----------------------------------:

The front doors suddenly banged open and all you could see was the over powering winds around Syaoran. "Where's Sakura!" he yelled out that the whole mansion seemed to echo his words. A loud chuckling was heard and the couple appeared. "Oh Syao-kun…when will you ever learn? You should knock first," Kaori scolded.

Syaoran growled, "Give me my wife back!" "Oh, but I'm right here," Kaori taunted him, her laugh auburn hair flaring with delight. Kaho and Touya now appeared behind Syaoran. Kaho was wearing a complete black outfit along with Touya. Syaoran was wearing dress pants and shirt with a flaring cape.

Hino was dressed in complete red, while Kaori was in a blood red tube dress. Hino touched his wife's shoulder gently, "Kay, Kay, Kay you shouldn't tease him…too much." Kaori giggled and quickly clapped her hands making Hino Jr appear carrying a limp Sakura in his arms with Takashi chained beside him. "You called mother?"

Touya was the first to react and was about ready to pounce when Syaoran held him back by yelling at him, _'We mustn't make the first attack.' _Grudgingly Touya backed down but not before glaring at the traitor.

Hino Jr smirked as he watched the other three back down, "So shall we get on with it mother?" Kaori and Hino laughed, "Yes, we shall!"

:----------------------------------:

An all out battle started. Hino was against Syaoran, Kaho against Kaori and Touya with Hino Jr.

Hino and Syaoran smirked, "Let's see who's the strongest after all, onii-chan," Syaoran said smirking. Hino chuckled, "You were lucky the first time little brother." Syaoran shook his finger teasingly, "No…I was just the smarter one." Hino growled and pounced at him giving him a series of punches and kicks that Syaoran easily blocked. _'You guys, Hino isn't the one,' _Syaoran messaged the others, _'Your turn.'_

Touya glared at the man in front of him, "You backstabbing bastard!" Hino Jr's blue eyes turned into a dark red like his mother, matching his suit completely, "You shouldn't trust people so easily, you can't defeat me Touya." Touya clenched his fist, "Come and try me!" Hino Jr smirked, "Gladly!"

Hino Jr flew up and kicked Touya right in the stomach causing him to fly backwards knocking an antique lamp. "Bastard!" Touya yelled and jumped at him pulling his fist back and aiming for his face. Hino Jr easily avoided it and flew around, avoiding all of his shots, "Touya, Touya, Touya you're going to have to do better than that to defeat me."

Touya quickly kneed him in the stomach catching him off guard. _'He isn't it either…Kaho be careful.'_

Kaho and Kaori circled around each other, each eyeing the other. "Well this is going to be simple," Kaori bragged as she stared at her finely manicured nails. Kaho growled, "Shut up you whore!" Kaori glared at her, "I wouldn't be talking you bitch! You're on my property!"

Kaho smirked, "Kick me off if you're THAT good!" Kaori smiled, "Gladly." Kaori hovered upwards and used her mind to push Kaho. Kaho placed all her weight downwards but it was no use, she bounced off the wall landing face first on the ground. She crawled back up and used her own powers to make a vase fly towards Kaori. Kaori laughed, "Such petty things can't hurt me," she bragged and waved her hand causing the vase to hit the wall. "Pathetic really," Kaori complained as she through things at Kaho.

Kaho was now on the floor, sitting in her own pool of blood. She felt her strength draining for her. _'Fuck guys…I think I found the one.'_ Kaori hovered over Kaho, "Aww…poor thing…can't even get up. And everyone else is too busy to save you." Kaori quickly called a sword towards her and placed it by Kaho's throat. "Any last words?" Kaori asked as the knife light pierced her skin. Kaho spat at her, "Yeah you're still a whore." Kaori growled but quickly placed a smile again, "Oh well, I'm not the one who's about to die."

Kaho looked up, fright finally showing in her eyes. She shut her eyes, trying to take the fighting images out, this was the end of it. The sword slowly made a thin slit at her neck but suddenly a clash was heard and the sword landed beside her.

Kaho looked up and two floating figures were now in front of her. The longer silver haired man offered his hand helping her up. Kaho gasped and coughed out blood, "Yue…you came…you came…" Kaho suddenly fainted and went limp in his arms.

Kaori frowned seeing the two newcomers, but than a fresh smile appeared on her perfect face, "No problem, more the fun." Yue gently placed Kaho down beside Sakura who was lying on the floor, unaware of everything that was happening. Yue looked up his purple eyes glowing, "Mika are you ready?" Mika's blue eyes glowed with delight also, watching fondly as Yue freed Takashi and awoken Sakura. "Can you take us all on now?" Mika questioned Kaori as he protected Yue and the others. Soon Syaoran and Touya were there also.

Touya bent down tending to Kaho, while Syaoran watched Sakura. "Can you take all of us on?" Mika questioned again watching as Kaori's temper raged. "Shut up!" Kaori snarled out, "Don't worry I'll kill you too…Mika," she said in disgust. Mika chuckled, "And what makes you think you can take us all on?"

Kaori smirked, "Oh…I'm not fooled," she continued glaring at her son and husband. "I saw through your whole plan," by snapping her fingers lightly a small bundled carefully wrapped in a blue sheet floated down.

Sakura now fully awoken quickly stood up, pushing Syaoran off her, "Kenji!"


	24. Preparation

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **This chapter…is shorter than most…but I must say…it's going to one of my happier ones until the end…the next chapter…I think will be the last one…and than the epilogue…next one…there will be people who die…but until than…:D it shall be this nice and sorta happy chapter…oh well…please enjoy! And thank you so much for reading my story so far…shall write the last few chapters so the ending can have nice steady updates since my school is so much harder now and I don't have that much time until now to write (holiday) so you guys are lucky! So please Read and Review and most important of all ENJOY! This is for you guys!_

_**Thanks: **Broadway Belle, Angelikyte Alexiel, ori-chan, AnimeObessionFantasy, FlowerLover, Rushi Star, xKawaiiIndox, MewMewPower389, VampireJazzy, Sakura Mei Yunalesca thank you so much for reading…LOV YOU ALL! And…well…it's coming close to an end…hope you guys all continue to enjoy it! LOV YOU! And…sorry for trailing this part…just wanted to add it in case you guys get confused on how Yue's there, and the preposition is all….sooo ENJOY! _

**_Chapter Twenty Four_**

:----------------------------------:

_**Yue**_

"_How could it be you…I thought…I thought," Yue muttered when he felt a light fluttery kiss on his soft lips. "Shh…get some rest," the person continued, "You almost got caught out in the sun." Yue nodded his head and shut his eyes, it felt like it was all just a dream._

:----------------------------------:

_The next morning, he awoke by the sweet aroma of freshly cut blood in front of him, without even caring he sucked on the sweet nutrient trying to fulfill his hunger. When he noticed the arm slowly turn white he looked up only to stare at the softest brown eyes. "Mika…" he mumbled. Mika smiled his brown eyes shining with delight, "I'm glad you're okay Yue…" with one last kiss Mika stood up to leave but Yue held him back. "I was out that night looking for you."_

_Mika felt tears well up in his eyes, "Really?" Yue nodded, "No matter how hard I try Mika…I can't forget about you…about us." Mika smiled, "Me too Yue…me too."_

:----------------------------------:

_The two had spent the night together, only caring about the other. But as the next night approached Yue realized he had to leave. _

"_How long have I been here?" Yue questioned while Mika stroked his long silver hair that seemed to gain its beautiful shine again. "10 days…why?" Yue froze, "Oh my god…Sakura!" Mika frowned, "Who's this Sakura." Yue grinned Mika was jealous of Sakura, "Don't worry, my heart only belongs to you. Sakura is like my sister. Also…she's Duke Syaoran's bride."_

"_You mean whore," Mika muttered hearing a lot about the couple." Yue snapped, "No bride…they're a real couple now. Even have a child." Mika looked up, "You mean that child I smelt was…" "Theirs," Yue finished nodding his head. "You want me to help you don't you?" Yue gave him the puppy dog eyes, "Please? I promised Clow I would protect her, I also promised myself, she's a sister to me Mika." Mika sighed, "What I do for love."_

:----------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

She eyed the woman in front of her carefully, her eyes were welling up in tears, "Please, please let my son go." Kaori laughed evilly, "Didn't I say the same things to you Syaoran!" Syaoran winced, "Kaori…let Kenji go, he's innocent!" Kaori shook her head, "Look at what you've done to my son! He'd rather help the enemy than his own mother! And you to Hino…you disappoint me! Don't you think I knew about your silly little meeting? We're soul mates Hino…I know everything!"

Hino stood up, "Kay…the baby is innocent, and you shouldn't drag it into our war." Kaori shook her head, tears streaking down as her hair flared up and her eyes became a blood thirsty red, "Let's see if you guys can kill me now." And with that she disappeared. "No…" Sakura muttered, "No!"

All went blank as she felt herself falling.

:----------------------------------:

_**Hino**_

"_Syaoran…I have a preposition for you," Hino said as he slowly eyed his younger brother. "What makes you think I would trust you?" Syaoran asked bitterly. Hino looked away, "You just have to trust me if you want your wife back." Syaoran chuckled evilly, "And you won't back down on me? You won't set this up to get back at me all those years ago?" _

_Hino looked up, his green eyes held pure sadness, "I'm sorry…what's the past is the past Syaoran. Through these hundred years…I've realized something." Syaoran just smiled sarcastically, "And what's that onii-chan," he said with pure resentment._

"_That there is nothing in this world that beats family," Hino replied. Syaoran was about to retort to that, when from behind Hino Jr walked forward. "Uncle," he mumbled softly. "Hino (Jr) you bastard!" Syaoran yelled remembering how he just walked out on him._

_Hino shook his head, embracing his son, "No Syaoran…my son is right…we can't keep fighting or this war between us will never end. I understand that now…arigatou." "What are you talking about!" Syaoran yelled getting furious at the pair. _

_Hino Jr stepped up, "Syaoran…I left because I knew for sure than that my father had returned and mother too…I wanted, no needed them to change. You taught me this Syaoran. When I saw you and auntie Sakura with Kenji I realized…I missed my parents. I love my parents Syaoran…and if my parents are anything like you two, I knew they missed me too. I'm sorry…but here I am again. I…I was able to convince my father to come. We have a plan for you to get Sakura back."_

_Syaoran had no comment, "How can I trust you two though?" Hino sighed tiredly at his brother, "You can't for sure…you just have to have faith little brother…faith in family." Syaoran looked up, "What do you want me to do?"_

_Hino Jr sighed, "First…in three days I need you to go to the mansion." Hino nodded, "And than you have to make it look like we're really in a fight. But don't worry my son and I won't hurt any of you." Hino Jr sat down, "And than when okaa-san isn't paying attention you take Sakura and Takashi." "Takashi! You have him too?" Syaoran questioned. Hino nodded, "He came in the other day, and we had no choice but to capture him too. Are you up to it Syaoran?"_

"_I'll do anything to save Sakura," Syaoran proclaimed bravely, "Even if it risks me my life!"_

:----------------------------------:

Sakura slowly regained her consciousness as reality soon came back to her, "Kenji…" she mouthed out softly. Syaoran held onto her tightly, "Shh, my love. We will get him back. I promise you." Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes, "What will she do to him?" "Eat him," Hino said simply causing the others to turn and stare at him.

"As you may realize by now, Kaori is the one with the special power, she wants to get stronger. And of course she would never eat her own child…so only other way is Kenji." Sakura stands up, with the help of Syaoran, "Than we have to get him back!" Syaoran nodded holding onto his wife, "Even if it means our life. I won't let her harm our son." Hino and his son nodded, "But what plans do you have? We have no idea where Kaori would be at a time like this."

Takashi, who had finally healed due to the blood the others had given him finally voiced out, "I think I may know." Syaoran eyes his friend, "How would you know?" Takashi shook his head, "You know how you were always on business away? Well during that time I would always watch your 'wife' for you. Making sure she didn't give us away you know?"

Syaoran nodded, "So where would she be?" Takashi shook his head sadly, "With that other guy I told you about the other day. The one I didn't recognize." "What other guy?" Hino Jr questioned? "The other person who also hates Syaoran…of course! How come I didn't realize it before? He also has both of mines and Kaori's power…of course she would go to him!" Hino proclaimed realization finally hitting him.

"Who?" Syaoran shouts, "Who else would hate me so much that would kill my child?" "Eriol," Sakura finishes for them. "Who's Eriol?" Kaho questions getting confused by the whole conversation along with Touya. "My ex boyfriend," Sakura explains slowly shutting her eyes, "God…I thought the war was going to end tonight…so why does it feel like it has just begun?"

Syaoran holds onto her tightly, "Don't worry, we'll get our son back Sakura. We'll get him back." Sakura nods her head slowly, "We have to."

:----------------------------------:

Kaori walks around tiredly as she watches the blue haired man holding onto the young child, "God are you finished with that yet! I want it now!" Kaori snaps trying to grab it only to have it pulled away. "No…we have to first lure Syaoran here…don't you want to get back at him?" Eriol questioned his night blue eyes shining with delight. Kaori nods her head but sits down tiredly, "But the wait…is UGH! What if they don't even come?"

Eriol smirks, "Trust me they'll come." Kaori nods her head, "Yes…I have to get him back for treating me this way…and that girl…" "Is mine," Eriol finishes for her, "Remember the deal Kaori." Kaori sighs but nods her head, "Fine…but I get the kill." Eriol waves her off, "As long as I get Sakura back…I don't care who kills him."

Kaori smirks laughing evilly, she was going to finally get her revenge.

:----------------------------------:

"So how long are we going to wait?" Touya asked the others around him restlessly. Sakura was now in her room asleep, tired from the days events. Kaho was still healing due to the heavy damage she had received leaving only the guys left in the living room. "The sooner the better, Kaori isn't one to wait around," Hino answers for them.

Syaoran nods his head in agreement, "I agree…I don't think the girls should come." Touya sighs, "Kaho and my sister isn't going to like that." Yue sighs leaning his head on Mika, "I suppose…but it's best for them. I don't want them getting captured again." Mika slowly strokes Yue's long silver hair, "Yes…but it isn't fair to Sakura."

"Damn straight it isn't!" Sakura comments as she walks down the marble stairs with a furious Kaho following behind her. "I agree with Saku!" Kaho proclaims her reddish brown hair flowing behind her. Touya sighs as he hugs his wife, "I don't want you getting hurt again. And you won't be fully healed if we leave tonight."

Sakura growls, "Than at least allow me to go! Syaoran this is our SON we're talking about…I will not let him stay in that whore's hands! And…and…I know they won't hurt me, not if Eriol is around." Syaoran thinks for a moment, everything she said was true…

Hino stands up, "Let's not argue about that now…we shall decide who is fit enough tomorrow. And I don't believe we have met. I am Hino Li…Syaoran's onii-chan." Sakura bows politely, "Arigatou…for helping Syaoran. He's told me everything…Hino onii-chan." Hino chuckles, "I finally have a sister in law…and she's a great catch little brother." Syaoran crosses his arms and grunts, but everyone could see a small smile growing on his face.

For once, him and his brother had finally been able to make peace. For once…he knew what a true family relationship was like for himself. Hino smiled and embraced his brother tightly, "I'm so proud of you." Syaoran chuckles, "Thanks…onii-chan." The others decided this was the best time as any to have a party. "Let's have a party you guys!" Kaho proclaims using her mind to send drinks to everyone, "A toast…to family!" They all raise their glasses of the sticky red liquid, "To family!"

No one knew for sure what was too come. Which side would win? Who will survive? And who…will die? Although these thoughts entered their heads…just for this night…just for tonight…they would believe that they could stay together forever.


	25. Little Mistake

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Okay! Well…hmmm this is the second last chapter…did I say that last time too? SORRY! Buh yeah…lol I promise YOU! PROMISE that the next chapter will be the last…well and than the epilogue….and awwwww sorrie if it's sad?...but…it'll get better next chapter! More deaths next chapter by the way…hehehe? But…DON'T WORRY! I won't kill off everyone! MUAH! Thank you guys!_

_**Thanks: **Cutie Moon, xKawaiixIndox, Broadway Belle, ori-chan, Rushi Star, MewMewPower389, Vampire Jazzy, AnimeObsessionFantasy, FlowerLover, Angelikyte Alexiel thank you all so much for reviewing!_

_**Chapter Twenty Five**_

:----------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

Right when the sunlight closed Sakura had quickly awoken. Sitting upright on her bed, thoughts entered her mind. She knew for sure Kaho wouldn't be in this battle, which she was glad for. As much as she appreciated everyone's help, she knew in her heart this battle was for her and Syaoran. She didn't want to drag anyone else into the war.

Turning to gaze lovingly to her husband, surprise hits her when she realizes he isn't even there, "Syaoran?" she asks looking around only to feel his strong arms embracing her from behind. "Are you ready?" he breaths in her ear. Sakura nods her head, her eyes slowly falling to the baby carriage, "Yeah…for Kenji." Syaoran nods his head, not letting go of her, "She won't hurt him…not until we come."

Sakura nods her head in agreement, "Do you think…do you think we'll all make it out?" Syaoran was left speechless at that last question. He knew that it was pure luck that Kaho and Takashi had made it out of the first one. The two had came out barely alive. But could they all do that again? That was a difficult question.

"We have more help this time," Syaoran tries to reassure her. Sakura nods her head slowly, "But so does she…it's like fighting two ancients with the special power."

Syaoran nods but kisses her gingerly on the lips, "But we have the power of love." Sakura smiles sadly, "Yeah…love." Syaoran frowns and pulls her towards him, "Sakura…never lose hope in our love…our family love!" Sakura nods her head, "You're right…you're right." Syaoran nods letting go of her slightly, "I mean…we have 4 ancients…and you…you're strong enough to be considered an ancient. And we also have your brother, Yue, and even his boyfriend Mika helping fight for us. We can make it. I mean they are badly outnumbered."

Sakura giggles slightly, "Yeah you're right…the power of love."

:----------------------------------:

They all were given two hours to prepare before the big battle. Kaho had insisted that she join them, but was out ruled by the others. So in the end she had to stay behind. Sakura and Syaoran were the ones in charge since they both were the main ones involved. Hino and his son were to help fight with anyone in need, Yue, Mika, and Touya were on fight and also rescue duty to bring back anyone who would get injured, and lastly Takashi was in charge of rescuing Kenji and getting him out of their. The rest was up to the parents. Sakura was to fight her battle with Eriol and Syaoran with Kaori.

When they were all ready, they headed off towards the bar where Sakura and Eriol had first met. It was now deserted as the night air filled throughout the sky. "This is it you guys…no looking back now," Sakura said as the wind blew all around her, "We have to do this now. If anyone wants to back out this will be your only chance." The rest stand strong, giving Sakura a light smile, "Than…this is it. The war…will officially begin!"

:----------------------------------:

Kaori's eyes lit up, "They're coming!" Eriol watched the woman talking to herself, "And how would you know that?" Kaori frowned, "Of course I can still sense my husband." "Some husband he is," Eriol scoffed. Kaori was about to retort back when she composed herself, "I don't have time for this, they will be here soon and we must prepare. We can't lose…so you better make no mistakes!"

Eriol glared at the woman, his navy blue eyes raging, "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." Kaori growled and quickly sent him flying towards the wall, "Stop talking about me! You better learn to shut your trap…or you may not even live to the time they come!" Eriol glared at the woman while rubbing his sore shoulder, he wanted to retort back but bit this tongue. He had more important things to worry about. Also he knew that the woman in front of him was stronger, he couldn't risk getting on her bad side

:----------------------------------:

Sakura and Syaoran were the first to entered the abandoned bar. "Eriol…Kaori?" Sakura called out looking around for them. "Oh, so you came," Kaori said ever so sweetly as she hovered down from above. Sakura growled, "Let my son go, he didn't do anything to you!" Kaori grinned, "True…but…how else would we have gotten you to come here?"

Syaoran held Sakura back, "He's innocent, let him go. We'll have our fight!" Kaori placed her hand to her chin, like she was thinking. After a few seconds she grinned, "How about…no?" Suddenly from above a cage floated down along with Eriol in a black cape. The cage looked to be completely covered in a thick silver material.

Syaoran kept his hold onto Sakura, making sure she didn't run off and kept to the plan. "That's a dirty trick," Syaoran commented calmly. Kaori smirked, "I learnt from the best…right Syaoran?" Syaoran growled and quickly threw his cape off, "Fine, if it's a fight you want Kay, that's what you're getting." Kaori smiled looking at her freshly manicured nails, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Sakura also eyed Eriol, "Get away from my child!" Sakura yelled out. Eriol walked closer to her, his navy blue eyes almost pleading, "Sakura…come back with me. We'll start a family, we'll keep Kenji. I'll treat him as my own." Sakura spat at him, "Don't say that! I already have a family Eriol. I already have a husband! Can't you move on? Why the vampire life Eriol why?" "Because I love you!" Eriol yelled back nearing her, his eyes boring into hers.

"Well, I don't love you!" and with that Sakura gave a high kick surprising Eriol. Wiping the blood from his lips he glared at Sakura, "You're going to regret that!" Suddenly his warm navy blue eyes turned into a deep red and his fangs appeared. Sakura held her ground and also transformed, her wavy hair flowing all around her, "I will take my son back if it's the last thing I do!" Sakura yelled as she lunged for him again.

Ready for her attack, Eriol jumped out of the way and grabbed both her arms and pulled in behind her. Pulling her close to him, he whispered huskily, "I suggest you reconsider, or your lover boy may not make it out of here alive." Sakura growled, "Trust me, I can take care of myself!" Sakura dug her leg up and into his groan as she untangled herself out of his arms. She watched as he got up again, with a large grin on his face, "Trust me, I'll be able to persuade you."

Kaori growled as Syaoran kept dodging her attacks. But as his breath grew short, she knew he was growing tired. "Going to give up Syaoran? You ruined my life now it's my turn!" Syaoran smirked, "Not yet," he quickly went for a kick which Kaori easily blocked. From out of nowhere Yue came and tackled Kaori to the ground. Also Mika came to block Kaori's attack on Yue.

"Oh, three against one, that's fair," Kaori muttered sarcastically. Syaoran smirked, "You're the one who plays dirty." Kaori lunged for Syaoran again but Syaoran moved out of the way and mentally sent objects flying in her direction, which she easily penetrated back at him. "If you want to kill me Syaoran, you're going to have to do better than that."

From behind Takashi had already snuck in and had muttered a vampire curse to burn the cage, avoiding Kenji from getting hurt. Kaori growled as she tried to get to him, but the others blocked her way. "Eriol get your fucking ass to the child!"

Eriol hearing the loud screech groaned but flew towards the cage. Suddenly Hino and his son appeared in front. Hino glared, "Don't hurt my nephew." Eriol glared at him, "You're supposed to be on our side!" Hino looked away, "Hatred can only live on for as long as you allow it too. Move on Eriol, you can find a new love."

Eriol growled, "I don't fucking want anyone else!" Seeing that Eriol was busy with Hino and Hino Jr Sakura saw this chance and quickly shut her eyes and started muttering some words under her breath.

Takashi quickly freed the child, and yelled out bolding, "I have him!" Kaori frowned noticing this but was busy with her own troubles. Seeing that Mika was busy helping Yue she quickly sent out needles flying from all directions. While trying to help Yue one flew and was aimed straight for Mika's leg causing him to fall. "Mika!" Yue screamed as he watched him fall.

Syaoran growled, "That was a dirty trick!" Kaori pouted, "But…I thought I was allowed to play dirty!" Raising her hands a sudden gust of wind blew in and suddenly the ground around them all suddenly to shake.

Touya noticing what was happening decided this was the time to make his grand entrance and quickly lifted his sister off the ground. He had to help her keep her concentration on the incantation.

Kaori growled as she watched Eriol losing his battle. Suddenly a plan came into mind and she teleported herself where Eriol was while Eriol teleported where she was. Seeing the sudden confusion in everyone she created a trap spell that locked her family together. "Sorry love…but can't have you butting into my plan." Hino tried to mutter something but was immediately transferred away along with her son.

Seeing what has happened Touya muttered a curse and quickly flew over to protect Sakura. Eriol noticed that his battle was with Syaoran now and smiled happily, "I never knew what was so good about you. You have a rotten attitude…and you really aren't that good looking. And don't worry…when you're gone I'll take care of your wife." Syaoran growled and lunged for him punching him right in the face, "I don't care if you make fun of me, but don't EVER mock my wife!" Eriol kicked him back causing Syaoran to fly off.

"I never knew what was so good about being a vampire…until now," Eriol proclaimed, "How does it feel to not be the strongest anymore Syaoran? To know that a simple man like me, can kill you?" Syaoran smirked, "Feels great…but you have it all wrong."

:----------------------------------:

Mika, Yue, and Touya were all against Kaori, trying to keep her from touching Sakura. Suddenly vines appeared from nowhere and wrapped itself onto Eriol's and Kaori's arms and legs. The vines continued to grow and tighten around the. Eriol struggled to get free, but there was nothing he could do. Kaori in the other hand just laughed, "Is that the best you can do?" with a blink of an eye all the vines broke off into smaller pieces and flew toward our heroes.

Syaoran and Sakura already prepared had already created a shield blocking the vines from hitting them. Touya who had also gotten injured by Kaori during the fight was clutching onto his arm trying to conjure a shield up. Yue the only one, still able to stand and move had also placed a shield connected with Touya hoping it would last.

Mika, his brown hair covering over his eyes, was panting slowly on the ground. He had taken most of the blows, and barely had enough energy left to get up. Yue started to feel pressure, and energy escaping from his body, "Don't worry Mika, I won't allow you to get hurt." Mika shook his head, tears stinging his brown eyes, "No…Yue…let go." Yue shook his head furiously, as tears streaked down, "I won't allow you to die!"

Mika once again shook his head, "Look at us, Sakura is weak, Syaoran has to help her. I can barely move, Touya's injured one arm, and you're losing energy helping us. If we're going to make it past tonight, we're going to have to make sacrifices!" "I can't lose you again!" Yue yelled out, as he gulped feeling energy drain from him quicker than before. "Let me go!" Mika screamed when suddenly a flash came and black smoke filled the air.

The vine needles have all disappeared and everyone looked around, what was going on? There in the middle was Hino, his hand clutching a long sword that was now trusted into Kaori. But Kaori's now long red finger nails was inside of Hino, clutching onto his heart. "If you don't let go of me," Kaori threatened, "You won't live another second."

"If you kill me, our son dies also!" Hino screamed warning his wife of her actions. "Why must you do this to me!" Kaori screamed as she watched the love of her life twisting the sword embedded within her. "You can't kill family!" Kaori growled, "Watch me!" In one swift movement Kaori pulled out Hino's heart. Everyone watched as he thudded to the floor, black blood gushing out of his chest.

"Hino!" Syaoran yelled out as he tried to help Sakura up. Sakura watched the sight, but quickly turned away, the woman was a cold blooded murderer. Yue held onto Mika, as he watched the horrible sight in front of them. But from behind Hino Jr was the most in pain. He felt as if his heart was piercing in two, not only mentally but physically. "What's happening?" he screamed as his heart ached.

"Oh no…." Takashi said softly as he returned with Kenji safely in Kaho's arms back at home. "What's going on!" Kaori questioned glaring angrily at ala of them. Although she was angry at her own family going against her, she still loved her son more than anything else. "Tell me what's going on right now!" Kaori yelled out again.

Syaoran growled as tears slowly trailed down his check but he ignored them. "Do you even know what a vampire has to do to survive here Kay? Do you even care?" Syaoran yelled at her as they watched Hino Jr crouch down in pain. His skin was paling dramatically, and his hair was tearing into a dull grey.

"Oh my god…" Sakura cried out as she quickly closed her eyes, but Takashi stopped her by touching her shoulder gently, "It's no use," he told her sadly as he shook his head. Hino Jr screamed one last time, his voice echoing throughout the whole room, before he vanished in a dust of smoke.


	26. The End

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Wow you wanna know something that is so sad? I was crying when I was writing this…hahaha? Yeah…people are going to die in this one…sighs…don't worry epilogue will be HAPPY! Hehehehe but otherwise…please enjoy this chapter…and I'm REALLY not that good in fight scenes…sorry if you guys didn't like my fight scene last chapter…hehe but honestly please enjoy…only has one more chapter…and thank you!_

_Aww…I'm in SUCHA crappy mood now…sighs…buh….you're lucky I wrote the chapter before hand…and who knows how long it wuda took lol…I lov you guys! Please review…would really make my day! And this is the last REAL chapter…next is epilogue…ENJOY!_

_**Thanks: **xKawaiixIndox, My Free Hand, AnimeObsessionFantasy, MewMewPower389, FlowerLover, ori-chan, Angelikyte Alexiel, VampireJazzy, Sakura Mei Yunalesca, Broadway Belle thank you everyone for supporting me thus far! JUS ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Muah! XOXOXOX HUGS N KISSES XOXOXOX_

_**Chapter Twenty Six**_

:----------------------------------:

_**Kaori**_

She watched the scene in front of her in utter silence. She didn't know how to react, she watched as her son fell to his knees, unable to get up. Watched him howl out in pain, suffer as she just stood there watching. Her eyes lightened into the soft blue as tears streaked down her pale checks. She pushed everyone away and slowly touched the grey dust. Shutting her eyes she blew the ashes out into the wind.

Looking around the room, she noticed everyone was staring at her in fright. She didn't know what to do. Her love…her only son. Syaoran and Sakura were embraced in each others arms, Takashi was standing with Syaoran and Sakura. Yue was tending to a half dead Mika, and Touya trying his best to keep up a strong front. Eriol was on the ground shocked at what she had done. Even she hadn't thought this would ever happen.

What had she done? The four words kept vibrating through her mind. Sobbing silently to herself, the others watched not saying a word. They knew how she felt, but in a way, they didn't.

Kaori felt as if life couldn't get any worst. She not only single handedly killed the love of her life, the one man who had spent hundreds of years with her, but her only son who she had just reunited with a few days ago.

She clenched her fists tightly as the thoughts rambled on, she didn't even get a chance to be a mother, a true mother to a son that needed her. She didn't get to show her love towards her husband, they were in a fight before he died. 'Why? Why had this all have to happen to me?' Kaori questioned herself as she watched the others with rage.

Suddenly a new anger grew inside of her, it was no longer for Syaoran but for the fact that it was because of them that she had killed her love. It was because of them that she had to loose her son. Suddenly her soft blue eyes turned into a deep endless black and her auburn locks turned into a sudden grey.

The windows all flew open as the cold wind bristled in. Her eyes grew large as everything around them flew in the air. But the six stayed on the ground. "Why are you all still alive!" she hollered out, as they all stared at her in freight.

Here she had just lost the two most important people in her life and still have the strength to fight. "Kaori-san…please stop this! We already lost two people, how far do you want to go?" Sakura yelled out back as she sobbed silently in Syaoran's strong arms.

Kaori stared at her like she was stupid, "Who are you to talk! You started this! You and that…that HUSBAND of yours! He stole Hino and my son from me! You know how long it took for me to find them? And look at what happened now!"

"That was the past!" Sakura yelled trying to get through to her, "Do you want countless lives to die because of mistake made hundreds of years ago! Do you want more people you care for to die?"

Kaori stopped in midair, everything grew silent. No one said a thing, afraid of what the outcome might be. Slowly Kaori fell back down, "No…" Sakura smiled softly, "Please Kaori-san, your husband lost his life to help us stop this fight…" Kaori nodded as she slowly looked down at his lifeless body. Making him hover over her, she smiled softly at the group, "Gomen…I will be going now."

Sakura nodded as Kaori slowly disappeared into the night. Sakura looked back at Syaoran who smiled proudly at her. She had just saved them their lives.

:----------------------------------:

Eriol watched the two unsurely. He hadn't meant for people to die…was it so wrong to want to be with the one you love? Was it wrong for him to feel that he deserved Sakura? Standing up slowly, he watched as all eyes were on him. Looking at them all sadly, he turned towards Sakura. Everyone was on their guard for any attack he may make. But he just stood there not saying a word.

Sakura looked at him, sadness filling her, "I'm sorry Eriol…I can never love you." Eriol nodded his head, he had realized this during the fight, "Did you ever love me?" he questioned her. Sakura looked away ashamed, she knew in her heart she had led him on. She had never told him straight up, she had always delayed the truth, she was partly to blame for all of this, "I'm sorry Eriol…I enjoyed being with you…but it wasn't love…it was never love."

Eriol nodded, smiling sadly, "Don't worry…I mean…I had my chance. It was my fault…everything is my fault…" slowly Eriol walked off. Sakura went to go get him, but Syaoran grabbed onto her arm. "Look," he whispered. Sakura watched as Eriol crouched down, staring at the floor.

"Look Naoka…look isn't this house wonderful? Aren't our daughters gorgeous? They're so grown up now aren't they?" Sakura bit her lip, not saying anything. Naoka was Eriol's first wife that had died to a rabid vampire. Syaoran shook his head sadly, "He isn't going to make it…" Sakura nodded, "You do it."

Syaoran stood up silently muttering a prayer. Suddenly a light appeared and Eriol's soul left his body. Sakura smiled sadly as Eriol's soul hovered upwards and into the arms of a young woman with long red hair, and light blue eyes. The two hugged and continued to rise.

:----------------------------------:

Mika smiled and nudged on Yue's hand. "Yue…I love you. I'm glad you never left me, through all that happened. I know we've had our problems…but in the end we had found each other…but…" Yue shook his head, "You will not die MIKA!" Mika placed his finger over Yue's soft tender lips, "Yue…you can't change fate. This was meant to happen. All of it…I'll wait for you Yue…I promise you. And I'm sorry…for bringing you into all of this."

Yue shook his head tears streaking down his soft purple eyes, "You won't die! Here drink my blood!" Yue commanded shoving his arm in front of his face. Mika gently placed his arm aside, "You know as well as I do I won't live. You know I'm cursed…you knew didn't you Yue? That's why you had to find me this time. Even though all those years before you couldn't. You know I was going to die."

Yue hugged onto him tightly, "I won't let you die…I love you Mika." A large smile grew on his face, "Thank you Yue…these past 10 years…for these past 10 years I've been waiting for you to say those four words. To say those words and mean it…I can finally go." Yue didn't say a word as he watched Mika's body fall limp in his arms. Yue took a deep breath standing up and carrying Mika bridal style.

"He was cursed 10 years ago…he only had 10 years to live…" turning to Sakura, Yue bowed down, "Thank you Saku…thank you for noticing. You knew it too didn't you?" Sakura smiled sadly nodding her head, due to their closeness she had felt his thoughts, his memories of how he knew. How he had accidentally noticed Mika one night and found out about his curse. "Thank you for helping us…both of you," Syaoran said back as he watched Yue smile softly.

Yue nodded his head, "You better take care of her," slowly Yue walked off disappearing into the night.

:----------------------------------:

Takashi helped Touya get up off the ground, "I guess…this is it?" Sakura nodded crouching down, "What happened?" Syaoran hugged onto her tightly, "Shh…Sakura…" Sakura shook her head tears streaking down, "This wasn't supposed to happen…none of it…I didn't want anyone to die. Sure I knew Mika would be…but everyone else…it wasn't supposed to happen."

The couple stayed in that position as the other two returned home. All would finally be silent…


	27. That Night

_**:Moonlight Kiss:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Omg I've been soo busy this past week I COMPLETELY forgot to update! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! PLEASE ENJOY!_

_**Thanks: **Broadway Belle, Angelikyte Alexiel, ori-chan, FlowerLover, xKawaiiIndox, AnimeObessionFantasy thank you so much for reviewing! I know it was a quick ending…sorry! I SUK AT FIGHT SCENES…lmao hahaha…hehehe? Mayb when I do the editing I'll make it longer….BUH I hope you enjoy my ending…it's a lil weird…. :P_

_**Special thanks to all my faithful reviewers…this story is finally coming up to a close. Thank you for staying faithful and staying with my story…even with my very…bad updating. You guys have made writing sooo enjoyable! And for all those people reading all my stories…all I can say is wow…it means so much to me! And…just a little side note…after this story my three other new stories will not come out for a while. School is a little over the hectic side…and barely even had time to finish this…**_

_**Epilogue**_

:----------------------------------:

_No one would ever be able to forget that one night. But everyone had learned something about themselves. Each, had a realization and knew if the war hadn't have happen…their life wouldn't be the way it was now._

_Because of the war, Syaoran and Takashi were finally able to become friends again. Their friendship was finally renewed and no longer was Takashi holding a grudge._

_Sakura was finally able to face the truth. Realizing her mistake, and finally fixing them once and for all._

_Touya had finally found his younger because of Takashi, and his wife Kaho strongly by his side._

_Yue and Mika were finally able to openly show their love to each other. Finally able to realize that they loved each other and to admit it again. For Mika to save Yue that one night wasn't a miracle…wasn't a coincident but fate. They were both silently looking after each other. Both silently knowing the truth, but scared to admit it. In one night, they could fulfill everything, admit everything, and even with Mika's death, because of him Yue became a stronger man._

_Hino Jr finally got his one dream, to be reunited with his family. Although he had knew all along his father was alive, him and his parent's relationship was never strong due to their separation for all these years. Hino and Kaori although separated, both realized that fighting wasn't the right answer. It was because of the fighting that they had gotten this far. It was because of the fighting that they had ruined so many lives._

_Eriol, was finally able to get over Sakura. Realizing that even though he loved Sakura…he could never have her. Her heart belonged only to Syaoran and his should've belong to Naoka, on the way he got a little confused. But now him and his wife are finally together again._

:----------------------------------:

A young man with messy chestnut brown hair and soft emerald eyes, wearing a light blue shirt and jeans groaned has he stared up the top of the stairs. "Are you guys coming down or what!" he hollered up.

_It had been 50 years since the incident, and still they never forgot those who had lost their lives that night._

"I'm coming! Calm down Kenji!" Sakura yelled back as she ran down the marble stairs in a long white dress and her hair flowing nicely behind her.

_The memories of them always stayed in their hearts, not haunting them…but just memories of loved ones._

"You're mother's right…don't worry the others will wait for us!"

_All of their relationships towards each other, and they all knew never to keep such hatred in their hearts anymore._

"God Syaoran…I wonder who little Kenji here learns it from. Eh kaijuu?" Touya teased as he ruffled the young man's hair.

_Even those not there, or not remembering any of it knew, they knew that their lives were forever changed that night._

"Stop teasing them!" Kaho yelled as she smoothed out her long red dress, "We have to go now!"

_But even though they knew...they all rarely talked about it. Not that they didn't want to, but sometimes…things were better left unsaid._

"Okay why didn't anyone open the door?" Takashi asked as he hung onto Syaoran, "I was waiting out there for who knows HOW LONG!"

_Even with all the pain…they never left each other._

Syaoran chuckled, "Okay guys let's go see Yue." Right when he opened the door the silver haired man turned, "God…I thought you guys would never come."

_The pain allowed them all to grow. And to finally have a meaning to meet on this one night._

"The moon's extra bright today," Sakura commented softly. Syaoran nodded as they all teleported to a soft coastal place staring out into the ocean.

_A meeting, a gathering between them all._

"It's like they're calling us," Yue mumbled softly into the crisp night air. It had been so long since he had last seen them

_A silent time, for all to remember their friends and family, to the fullest._

"I finally get to see you again!" Kenji yelled jumping into Yue's arms.

Sakura and Syaoran smiled watching their son, although he was 50 now he still acted like a 2 year old. They knew there were over protecting him, but the last thing they wanted was for him to know the war their anger had created. But that didn't mean they didn't tell him…they told him. And he understood, but they only all remembered this night.

And just like them, Kenji the next day after would be completely fine. Sakura slowly kneeled down onto the sand.

_**Dear lord, father almighty. I know the war we all created on our own. I thank you so much for allowing my family to stay with me. Please bless those who had died for us, to learn this important lesson. **_

_**Please bless Kaori, for she had lost more than all of us.**_

_**Please bless Hino and Hino Jr may they rest in peace.**_

_**Please bless all of Eriol's family, they finally deserve happiness.**_

_**Please bless Touya and Kaho, they had wasted most their life to find me.**_

_**Please bless Takashi.**_

_**Please bless Yue, for he lost his only love, and never knew his real family.**_

_**Please bless Syaoran, I love him more than anything,**_

_**But please most of all…bless Kenji and protect him always.**_

"Sakura are you done?" Syaoran groaned along with his son, "Everyone's going now to go get a snack. Sakura giggled, "Come on…the night's just begun."

_**Bayb-Munki: **Wow…this is probably the weirdest ending I've ever had…though I have to say I'm proud of it…for all those…just a little confused. First part is just basically saying, although that night was a tragedy to them all, they neither forgot it or dwelled over it._

_Instead they all moved on, but still lived on the memories. Although all had experienced a great pain, and though they never talked about it unless needed, they all knew silently that no one would ever forget._

_And the prayer at the end is sort of just…a Sakura thing…she knew that everyone had risked a lot…but she also knew one thing. And that was they were still alive, and even though the dead needed blessing up above. So did they. I hoped you guys enjoyed this story! And please look for my new ones soon!_

_Oh and originally I had planned for Eriol to risk his life for Sakura…but…I like it better this way…make it…I don't know…I just like it this way._


End file.
